


Американец

by Bombee, woof_twt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Horror, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombee/pseuds/Bombee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt
Summary: Юн Джонхан и Чхве Сынчоль были лучшими друзьями с самого детства: одна трагедия на двоих, один приют, места за соседними партами и дорога — одна на двоих. Но со временем, когда календарь отмерил им второй десяток, в их жизни всё изменилось. На пороге их дома появился Хон Джису, и это — меньшее из зол.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Юн Джонхан и Чхве Сынчоль были лучшими друзьями с самого детства: одна трагедия на двоих, один приют, места за соседними партами и дорога — одна на двоих. Сынчоль, ставший взрослым слишком рано, был не по годам серьёзным. Он уверено шёл вперёд к любой цели, преодолевая все препятствия с высоко поднятой головой: вступался за слабых, отстаивая их права, брался за самые трудные дела, прилежно учился и был слишком ответственным. Настолько, что это иногда было проблемой для него самого. Но единственным человеком, который знал, что на самом деле внутри него живёт маленький озорной мальчишка, был Джонхан. Скромный и стеснительный, он всегда стоял позади Сынчоля, выглядывая из-за его плеча своими большими глазами-бусинками. Ниже его на добрый десяток сантиметров, Хан как маленький хвостик везде следовал за своим другом. С возрастом, вместе с которым пришло желание изучать окружающий мир, в них прибавилось озорства. Везде вдвоём — они лазили по деревьям, раскапывали цветы в клумбах, воровали конфеты из столовской кладовой и подкладывали кнопки одноклассникам. Они никого не пускали в свою маленькую компанию, считая, что никто не поймёт их так, как они сами. Они были друг для друга той семьёй, которой лишись, и это было самой основной причиной, по которой никому не приходило в голову пытаться разлучить их.

Шли годы но, прибавляя в росте, они оставались всё теми же. Взбалмошный, полный азарта в глазах и готовности к подвигам, Сынчоль день за днём придумывал им новые авантюры, приключения и возможности найти проблем, решать которые (или заблаговременно предвидеть) выпадало Хану. Как маленькая банда. Не было препятствия, которое они бы не могли преодолеть.

Жизнь в приюте не была радостной, скорее наоборот — мрачной и невероятно одинокой, и только мысль, что они есть друг у друга, день за днём заставляла их просыпаться по утрам, учиться и строить планы на будущее, отсутствие которого постоянно им внушали все вокруг. Доверчивый Хан сломался бы уже давным-давно, прогнувшись под грубой силой, злыми языками или чьим-нибудь коварством, оставшись далеко позади, но Чоль не допускал этого. Он встряхивал его, резко хватая за плечи, стоило глазам Джонхана предательски заблестеть, убеждал его с пеной у рта, что они обязательно станут самыми успешными из всех воспитанников, обнимал до хруста и клялся, что ни за что на свете никогда его не оставит. А Хан тепло ему улыбался, следил, чтобы его друг хорошо питался, был тепло одет и соглашался на любую, даже самую глупую и провальную его идею.

«Я на твоей стороне», — смеясь, говорил Джонхан, когда воспитатель, выстроив всех в шеренгу, спрашивал, кто проковырял дырку в женской душевой.

«Я на твоей стороне», — играя бровями, хмыкал Джонхан, когда видел в тетради Чоля сделанное задание сложного уровня.

«Я на твоей стороне», — тяжело дыша, хрипел Хан, когда они, влипнув в очередные неприятности, уносили ноги от толпы каких-то малолетних бандитов.

«Я на твоей стороне», — вытирая злые от впервые разбитого сердца слёзы на щеках Чоля, шептал Хан.

«Я на твоей стороне».

Любая вещь, попавшая к одному, сразу отдавалась им второму: будь то книги, конфеты или игрушки. «У нас всё общее!» — уверенно говорил Сынчоль, разламывая из раза в раз найденные батончики или булки.

Так прошло всё их детство.

Впервые они разлучились в конце старшей школы. По гранту лучших учеников на целый год отправляли в школы заграницей. Чоль со стопроцентным результатом, конечно, вырвался вперёд, а Хан, не добрав баллов, должен был остаться. Полный энтузиазма, Сынчоль предлагал отдать своё место ему, не ехать вовсе, но Джонхан взял тогда его за руку и сказал: «Из нас двоих умный ты. Ты должен быть лучшим, чтобы мы смогли их всех победить! Я справлюсь, ведь это всего год». Джонхан собирал пожитки, заботливо складывая в чемодан дорогие сердцу вещи между тёплых кофт и джинс, писал ему памятки в блокнот и успокаивал не на шутку нервничающего друга.

«Я не выживу без тебя», — бормотал Чоль, разглядывая записанные аккуратным почерком инструкции.

«Умру там в одиночестве», — капризничал, провожая взглядом заботливо упакованные медикаменты.

«Звони мне каждый день!» — чуть ли не плакал он, лично складывая в рюкзак их фотографии.

«Береги себя».

***

Когда они встретились вновь, в аэропорту, после рейса, прилетевшего из солнечного Лос-Анджелеса, Сынчоль, выглядящий сам как бандит из гетто, не узнал Хана. Длинные, собранные в аккуратный хвост волосы, свободная одежда, едва скрывающая нездоровую худобу, и красные, но счастливо улыбающиеся глаза.

«Ты придурок! — кричал этот хрупкий несуразный юноша, бросаясь в объятия Сынчоля. — Я ненавижу тебя больше всех на свете!»

Чувствуя под пальцами знакомый шрам на пояснице и узнавая капризные нотки в голосе, Чоль облегчённо выдохнул: «Джонхан».

На деньги, положенные им от государства, они купили на двоих небольшой дом за городом. Со стороны он выглядел как каменный сарай, обнесённый забором, но внутри были три крошечные комнаты, ни в одной из которых не поместилась бы кровать, но спокойно раскладывался матрас; на совесть сооружённый душ, и кухня с плитой, видавшей японскую войну. День за днём они превращали свой «сарай» в жильё, наполняя его мебелью (и вот на кухне появился холодильник, стол и новая, почти сияющая столешница, в гостиной — шкаф, а в комнатах — матрасы) и жизнью, которая текла стремительно быстро.

В один из тёплых майских вечеров, когда они сидели в саду и мыли овощи, Сынчоль сообщил новость, от которой Джонхан потерял дар речи.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас плохо с финансами: я пашу как лошадь, а тебе платят лишь половину ставки… — начал он издалека.

— К чему ты клонишь? — недоверчиво спросил Джонхан.

— В Америке я познакомился с одним парнем, он много раз помогал мне, и я жив во многом благодаря ему, — Сынчоль усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям, а Хан ещё сильнее нахмурил брови и поджал губы. — Ну не сердись, Джонхан, всё же обошлось, — он вытер об себя руку и разгладил морщинку между бровей младшего. — Так вот, он позвонил мне утром… И сказал, что у него проблемы. Он летит в Корею, и я не могу ему не помочь.

Джонхан кивнул, понимая, что это — неисправимая черта в Сынчоле и противостоять он ему не сможет.

— Он поживёт у нас, недолго, — получив одобрение, оповестил Чоль и встал, чтобы унести чистую картошку в дом. — Я поеду встречать его вечером.

Джонхан нервничал в ожидании. Он не знал, что это окажется за человек, как они будут сосуществовать втроём и что может произойти. Он понимал, что за время их разлуки в их жизнях случалось разное, что с этим они справлялись в одиночку: Сынчоль с его трудным характером отбивал себе место под солнцем в новом коллективе, а Джонхан боролся за то, чтобы просто иметь хоть какое-то место рядом с теми, кто считал, что он этого не достоин. Драки, предательства, подставы и бесконечные разборки уже были позади, оставив на хрупком теле новые шрамы. Сынчоль не знал о них, не видел — иначе пришёл бы в ярость, — Джонхан переодевался за закрытыми дверьми, носил длинные рукава и не рассказывал ничего лишнего… А теперь в его маленький, только собранный заново мир, врывался новый, незнакомый ему человек. Со своими проблемами, устоями, иностранец, в конце концов! Но Сынчоль назвал его «другом», и Хан пообещал себе терпеть, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Друзья — это важно.

Часы тянулись бесконечно. Джонхан несколько раз подогревал ужин, убирал случайный мусор и стирал несуществующую пыль, нервничая и терзая себя вопросами. Наконец в саду скрипнула всё ещё не смазанная дверь калитки, и до его слуха долетели обрывки чужого диалога.

— …Нет, ну ты представляешь!.. Вот здесь мы и живём… При свете дня завтра покажу, что тут… Разувайся и проходи.

Первый в двери показался взъерошенный Сынчоль. Он по-дурацки улыбался и суетился, снимая свою кожаную куртку, бросая на шкафчик ключи.

— У нас вкусно пахнет! — похлопал он Джонхана по плечу, и в этот момент в дом зашёл второй человек.

Высокий, выше Джонхана, юноша в дорогой, но накинутой небрежно одежде, бледный, как сама смерть, — он показался Джонхану ходячим мертвецом.

— Познакомься, это мой лучший друг — Джонхан, — Сынчоль махнул рукой, едва не дав Хану случайно подзатыльник. — А это, — он подошёл и обнял парня за плечи, — мой американский одноклассник — Джису, теперь он будет жить с нами.

Чоль широко улыбался, что-то шутил, а Джонхан замер, не в силах отвести взгляд от уставившихся на него огромных, глубоких, по-кошачьи суженных чёрных глаз. И Джонхан даже не сразу сообразил, что Сынчоль говорил с Джису на корейском — этот зрительный контакт пробирал его холодным потом.


	2. Chapter 2

Ужин прошёл для Джонхана в тягучей, угнетающей атмосфере. Сынчоль много шутил, смеялся, рассказывал Хану смешные истории, в которых он участвовал вместе с Джису, а тому — про Джонхана. Джису был мрачным, тихим, и даже когда Чоль раскатисто смеялся — казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и от этого смеха задребезжит стекло, — его губы не дрогнули. Холодный, скрытный — за весь вечер он почти ничего не сказал, кроме сухого «я обязательно расскажу тебе позже, когда у меня будут на это силы» и тихого «спасибо, что разрешил у тебя пожить», — и это действительно пугало Джонхана. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним в собственном доме, и даже когда ушёл к себе комнату и стал готовиться ко сну, это ощущение никуда не делось.

Закрыть глаза было тяжело, уснуть — и вовсе. Постепенно ему стало казаться, что за окном слишком сильно стучат ветки, что вода в кране на кухне капает слишком громко, как будто прямо у него в голове. Мерещился шорох рядом, слышалось, словно это не он сам так шумно дышит, а кто-то другой: прямо на ухо, с лёгким свистом.

Джонхан ворочался на постели, раз за разом переворачивал подушку и то распускал волосы, то собирал в свободный хвост. Он даже несколько раз вставал, чтобы посмотреть за окно — и видел там только раскачивающиеся на ветру старые яблони. Затихал, стараясь не дышать — и ничего постороннего не слышал, кроме крупных капель, бьющихся о раковину. И зарывался с головой в одеяло, пытаясь найти нужное положение, удобную позу и ускользающее желание спать.

Когда Джонхан снова открыл глаза — он был в своей комнате. Краем уха он слышал, как у себя Сынчоль играл в приставку, в окно с тихим хрустом бились ветки, а где-то вдалеке лаяла соседская собака. И вроде всё было на своих местах, но казалось таким чужим. Веяло… могильным холодом, и он пробирал до костей — в доме действительно был кто-то чужой и шаркал тяжёлыми стопами за дверью. Услышав, как шаги приближаются к его комнате, Джонхан замер. Он не был трусом, но это появившееся у него ощущение не сулило ничего хорошего. Он встал с матраса, подошёл к двери и приоткрыл её, чтобы успокоить себя, ведь там никого не должно было быть! Но от увиденного Джонхан потерял дар речи. Буквально — он не мог даже позвать Сынчоля, хотя хотелось кричать от ужаса. Открывая рот, Хан не слышал собственного голоса.

Картина, представшая перед ним, захватила его: по их чистому, «светлому» дому шло «нечто». Под лохмотьями скрывалась облезлая кожа, синяя, местами даже зелёная мёртвая плоть, кое-где облезшая с костей. Это «нечто» прикрывало рот одной рукой, а из-под неё водопадом лилась кровь. Всё ещё шаркая, оно прошло мимо комнаты Хана, оставляя за собой длинный бордовый след. Пол под ногами холодел, покрываясь инеем, и Джонхана охватил поистине животный страх. Он понял, что не может не только говорить, но и вовсе двигаться. Ни убежать и ни закричать, будто неведомая сила сковала его тяжёлой железной цепью.

А самое страшное — Джонхан убеждал себя, что это сон. Что это просто гребаный кошмар, невероятно похожий на реальность! Ему надо только проснуться, и он окажется в своей тёплой постели, услышит «камазный» храп Чоля и успокоится. А как проснуться? Как проснуться, если тебя сковали?! Правда ли это сон?

«Проснись, проснись, проснись!» — истошно вопил внутри себя Джонхан, насколько хватало сил, но без толку — он всё ещё стоял у двери и смотрел вслед этому монстру.

Мгновение… И всё вокруг поменялось. И вот Хан уже стоял на кухне: Чоль хлопотал над тарелками, кажется, что-то говорил. Это точно был сон и совершенно другой: тёплый и родной. Улыбающийся Чоль, их опрятная кухонька, палящее в окно солнце. Но по телу Хана всё ещё растекались ледяные мурашки, а нервы отбивали чечётку. Спиной он почувствовал тихий вздох, что тут же отозвался в ушах глухим стуком сердца. Дрожа от страха, он начал тихонько оборачиваться. И снова потерял возможность говорить, все конечности парализовало… А обездвиженные мышцы не давали Джонхану отвернуться.

Под стулом, стоящим в коридоре, сидел тот самый монстр. Сидел и смотрел то прямо на Джонхана пустым, ничего не видящим взглядом, то куда-то вглубь кухни. Ошмётки трупной кожи свисали с голых костей, а Хан, как ни пытался, не мог даже закрыть глаза или спросить, видит ли всё это Сынчоль.

Вдруг он заметил, что из-под входной двери просачивается лёгкий дымок. Он катился клубами по полу, потихоньку забирая в себя то чудище. В темноте тумана Джонхан увидел тёмную фигуру. Будто что-то человекоподобное и…

Существо неожиданно обернулось и посмотрело на Хана отчего-то знакомым взглядом. Не имея возможности отвернуться, тот смотрел в ответ, когда зрачки незнакомца внезапно недобро блеснули, сузились, становясь тонкими как у кошки, и сверкнули.

«Блять», — успел подумать Джонхан, перед тем как белёсый туман заполнил всё вокруг и он отключился.

***

Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил себя сидящим за кухонным столом. Его плечи и колени были укрыты тёплым пледом, а неподалёку, спрятанная под салфеткой, стояла тарелка с запиской.

«Джон-и, чувак, прекрати жрать по ночам!» — корявым сынчолевым почерком было написано на ней.

Всё ещё помня отголоски ночного кошмара, Джонхан прислушался к своим ощущениям и звукам в доме. Он был один, совершенно один, и в этом не было никаких сомнений.

Взяв плед и рисовый пирожок со стола, Джонхан поплёлся к себе в комнату. Собираться на работу было ещё слишком рано, а ночные «приключения» не добавляли ему бодрости, поэтому он завалился обратно на свой матрас и уснул. Крепко и без сновидений.

Зазвонивший через пару часов будильник отразился у Джонхана в голове сильной болью.

«Сон, сон, сон», — единственное, о чём он думал, вставая.

«Чёртов кошмар выжал из меня все соки!» — ругался он, собираясь на работу.

«Я слишком впечатлительный…» — расстроено признался себе Хан, пиная в саду пустое ведро.

Развозя заказы, он всё никак не мог отделаться от мыслей, преследовавших его. Кошмар и этот монстр с кошачьими зрачками, будто прожигающими его насквозь, так прочно отпечатались в его памяти, что, едва прикрыв глаза, Джонхан снова видел его. Это заставляло Хана вздрагивать, морщиться и едва не привело к небольшой аварии между ним и мусорным баком. К обеду он уже ненавидел всё живое, а к концу своей смены — мечтал сдохнуть сам.

Злой, голодный и с диким желанием завалиться спать, он с силой пнул скрипучую калитку и ввалился в сад. И первое, что он увидел, — смотрящие на него бездонные чёрные глазищи мертвецки бледного парнишки.

— Матерь божья! — в сердцах воскликнул Джонхан и отскочил обратно за ограду. Отдышавшись и вернув на место свои жидкие мозги, он сделал ещё одну попытку войти. — Ты это, чувак, прости, ну, — произнёс он, подходя к Джису, который сидел на небольшом столике. — Я забыл, что ты здесь, и испугался немного, знаешь.

Джису только сухо кивнул и буркнул: «Бывает». Привыкнув к эмоциональным реакциям Сынчоля, к его вечным подколам, шуткам и неожиданным громким смешкам, Джонхан в недоумении замер.

«Что ты такое?» — думал он, разглядывая Джису. Тот действительно был бледным, под глазами темнели большие мешки, куда при желании можно было уместить самого Джонхана и все его скромные пожитки, а его кожа была настолько прозрачной, что было видно ярко-синие вены на шее и руках.

— Ты здоров? — внезапно, сам от себя такого не ожидая, поинтересовался Джонхан.

— Да? А что? — не понял Джису и опять посмотрел на Хана, от чего по спине у того снова пробежали мурашки.

«Пиздец, ты пугаешь», — подумал Джонхан, делая шаг назад, а вслух произнёс:

— Ты это, бледный. Ел? Там оставался вчерашний ужин, и я сейчас буду готовить что-то ещё, — Джису смотрел словно сквозь него, и Джонхан невольно обернулся, к счастью, никого за собой не увидев.

«Я переживал о монстре из своего сна… А ничуть не лучший теперь живёт со мной в одном доме», — потирая покрытые мурашками плечи, подумал он.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Джису ничего не ответил, и Джонхан, пожав плечами, ушёл в дом.

Готовя ужин, теперь с расчётом на троих, Хан невольно глядел в окно, рассматривая нового соседа. Время от времени Джису словно выключался, замерев и уставившись в одну точку. Иногда он покачивался из стороны в сторону, пару раз он так даже упал… И это пугало Джонхана. Он не знал, что за проблемы произошли в жизни Джису, но уже не на шутку его боялся.

Когда вернулся Сынчоль, атмосфера наладилась. По крайней мере, рядом с другом Хан по-прежнему чувствовал себя в безопасности, и это успокоило расшатанные за этот тяжёлый день нервы. Чоль принёс с собой пиво и чипсы, и под его шумные комментарии они все вместе посмотрели кино. Джису по-прежнему был молчаливым и отрешённым, но Хан старался на него не смотреть и к полуночи окончательно расслабился, так и заснув в гостиной на плече у Сынчоля.

Первое, что он увидел, когда внезапно среди ночи открыл глаза, — бездонные пустые глазницы. Монстр снова был здесь и нависал над ним. Он был так близко, что теперь Хан отчётливо видел все эти ужасные кровавые следы на его лице, эту свисающую кожу, и к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Он снова не мог пошевелиться, отвернуться или просто отвести взгляд… Монстр смотрел словно сквозь него. Вдруг, неоднозначно вздохнув, он со странным свистом начал рассеиваться, превращаясь в сияющие в темноте огромные кошачьи зрачки, чуть скрытые чёлкой, и ехидную саркастическую улыбку. И чем ближе он приближался, тем более знакомым Джонхану казалось его лицо. Он уже видел где-то этот взгляд…

И тут его осенило.


	3. Chapter 3

_ночью ты понимаешь, что смерть — кругом,  
ночью — кошмар холодный в твоей груди;   
горло сжимает склизкий противный ком,   
ты, просыпаясь, вскрикиваешь «уйди!»  
**(с)** der Niederlage_

***

Нет, это был не Джису. Перед ним стоял, а если быть точнее — висел в воздухе один лишь только лик чего-то, похожего на Джису — огромные кошачьи зрачки, смотрящие на него с какой-то нескрываемой издёвкой. Джису, которого Джонхан видел ещё несколько часов назад, был тихим, мрачным, на его лице не было и тени улыбки или какой-либо другой эмоции, его глаза были обычного размера, и он определённо точно имел тело, а этот… Полный нахальства взгляд, кривая улыбка. Нет, он не был Джису и не был монстром, которого Джонхан видел секунду назад: не истекал кровью, не разлагался и не издавал никаких звуков… Хан хотел даже что-то сказать, но не мог, и от его безуспешных попыток улыбка на лице «Джису» становилась всё шире и насмешливее.

«Что ты, чёрт возьми, такое?!» — от напряжения у Джонхана свело мышцы, и он обессиленно скатился на пол. На краю сознания теплилась мысль, что где-то рядом с ним должен быть Сынчоль, что, если он станет шуметь, тот проснётся и поможет ему. Но плечом он чувствовал только жёсткий диван, а под ладонями — ворс льняного покрывала, что лежало у них вместо ковра. Он был в комнате один.

Или не совсем.

«Джису» отодвинулся и вмиг оказался на другом конце комнаты. Он снова посмотрел Джонхану прямо в глаза, и от этого взгляда у него бежали мурашки.

«Тебе не сбежать, — отчётливо слышал Хан у себя в голове. — Ты в моей власти!»

Улыбающееся лицо внезапно издало звук, похожий на усмешку, и растворилось в воздухе, а по комнате пролетел ледяной ветер.

Джонхан почувствовал, что снова может двигаться, и сел. Обернувшись, он взглядом окинул гостиную — в ней было всё как и вчера, и даже на экране всё ещё горели титры с последней сцены фильма. Но никого, ни настоящего Джису, ни Сынчоля, в комнате не было.

«Чертовщина какая-то, — подумал он, вытирая лицо рукой. — Это не сосед, а какой-то пиздец. Я должен поговорить с Сынчолем, и пусть этот тип катится куда глаза глядят», — при мысли о глазах Джонхан снова отчётливо увидел перед собой огромные светящиеся зрачки, и его передёрнуло.

В коридоре внезапно скрипнула половица, и он обернулся. Прислушавшись, он услышал доносящиеся оттуда гулкие, ритмичные удары. Хан опустился на четвереньки и начал тихонько подкрадываться к двери, чтобы посмотреть. Он испытывал странное чувство дежавю, словно когда-то и где-то что-то подобное с ним уже происходило.

Выглянув в коридор, он внезапно оторопел. Кто-то, одетый в странный бесформенный костюм и весь в пыли, ритмично бился головой о дверь кладовой комнаты, где теперь жил Джису.

Хан приподнялся.

— Чоль? Это ты? Что ты там делаешь? — промолчи он, вышло бы всё по-другому?

Человек остановился.

— Ты пугаешь меня! — уже чуть громче выкрикнул Джонхан. — Что здесь, чёрт возьми, происходит?!

Неизвестный, а именно в эту секунду Хан внезапно осознал, что это был вовсе не Сынчоль, пошатнулся несколько раз и развернулся. Кровавые дыры от глазниц, алые подтёки на бледных, почти пепельных щеках и жуткая острозубая улыбка.

— Блять! — прошептал Джонхан, не зная, что делать.

Единственная мысль — бежать, уносить свои ноги, не оглядываясь, но куда? За его спиной — пустая гостиная, а до выхода на улицу от него больше, чем от этого… чудовища.

Сделав резкий рывок, он решил рискнуть. Чудовище закричало и бросилось за ним. Поскальзываясь, ударившись ногой о проклятый стул у входа и практически вылетев в сад, Джонхан прокатился кубарем до столика и, вцепившись в него руками, обернулся. Монстр не выбежал за ним, но из дома всё ещё доносился жуткий вой, от которого в окнах дребезжали стёкла.

Внезапно в темноте снова проявилась эта острозубая улыбка и, не помня себя от ужаса, Джонхан попятился назад, ловя губами воздух. И вдруг… Он на кого-то наткнулся спиной. Кого-то холодного, как лёд. У дерева. Да, он был там, где должно было быть дерево: шершавое, сухое, с блядскими листьями! Но вместо них его шеи коснулся леденящий кожу выдох. Дрожа всем телом, Джонхан медленно обернулся, уже совершенно не чувствуя земли под ногами.

У старого яблочного дерева стоял «белый маньяк». Абсолютно безумный взгляд и кровавая улыбка пробудили в Джонхане настоящий животный страх. Такого ужаса он ещё никогда не видел. Кристально-белое существо. Растрёпанные волосы, длинный плащ — он висел в воздухе, и кровь сочилась будто прямо у него изо рта, с глухими ударами разбиваясь о листву на земле.

Бежать, бежать, бежать!

Джонхан, спотыкаясь, попытался подняться. Падал обратно на колени, цеплял пальцами мокрую от росы (или, не дай бог, чего хуже) траву, волочил своё едва слушающееся тело к воротам. Чёртов дом, чёртовы призраки, блядское чёрти что, он должен был убраться отсюда как можно скорее, но внезапно за его спиной раздался громкий хриплый хохот, и возможности двигаться опять не осталось. Снова эти невидимые цепи, стискивающие его руки, ноги, натягивая внутри его нервы. Сам того не желая, Джонхан развернулся… И прямо на него со свистом бросился лик с кошачьими глазами. Его безумная улыбка, казалось, разрезала лицо на две части, и смех, этот смех, как раскаты грома, заставлял дрожать и вжимать голову в плечи, закрывать голову руками.

— Убирайся! Оставь меня в покое, мерзкое чудовище! — кричал Джонхан. У него больше не было сил, и, готовый вот-вот отключиться, он увидел окутывающий туман. Исчезая в нём, лицо прекратило смеяться и, наклонившись к самому уху Джонхана, жарко выдохнуло:

— Меня зовут Джошуа, — и это было последнее, что слышал Джонхан, перед тем как повалиться на землю.

***

Когда Джонхан открыл глаза, он увидел листву. Такая яркая и зелёная, раскачиваясь, она поблёскивала на солнце и приятно шелестела. Хан тяжело вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях, осматриваясь. Он снова был укрыт пледом, а рядом не было никаких следов крови или чего-то, что имело бы отношение к ночному происшествию.

— Это всё чёртов кошмар, — прошептал он, проводя рукой по лицу. Мягкий ветер трепал его пушистые волосы, путая их. Солнце играло зайчиками на стёклах, пряталось между кувшинами и освещало крошечный островок коридора, виднеющегося сквозь открытую дверь. Всё было на своих местах, всё было как всегда — аккуратно расставлено, спокойно, правильно, и Джонхан облегчённо выдохнул.

Поднявшись и забрав с собой плед, он поплёлся в дом, думая лишь о том, что хочет заварить себе немного ромашкового чая, расслабиться и доспать ещё несколько часов, желательно прямо до обеда, ведь сегодня у него был выходной.

Зайдя на кухню, Джонхан увидел Джису. Тот, закинув ногу на ногу и поднеся к губам ручку, пил кофе (из его, Джонхана, чашки!) и читал объявления в газете.

— Это переходит уже все границы, — чувствуя, как закипает, сквозь зубы процедил Хан.

Джису оторвал свой взгляд от листа и посмотрел на него.

— Вот что ты на меня уставился, блять?! — воскликнул Джонхан, махнув руками. — Что, блять, ты смотришь своими глазищами и молчишь?! Ты здесь всего второй день, а уже нереально выводишь меня: весь, блять, из себя такой таинственный, мрачный, передвигаешь мои вещи, пьёшь из моей, сука, чашки! Ты дышишь и уже, блять, раздражаешь! — он с силой топнул ногой и взвыл. — Айщ! И это дерьмо! Я не знаю, как ты это проворачиваешь, но прекрати эти свои ебучие игры по ночам! Я хочу спать! Нормально спать! — Хан бросил в Джису пледом, расплескав содержимое чашки ему на колени и, развернувшись, вышел. Громко протопав босыми пятками по коридору, он что есть силы хлопнул дверью своей комнаты и завалился на постель.

Сегодня выходной — он мечтал просто выспаться.

***

Пробуждение принесло с собой мерзкий треск газонокосилки. Хан не любил, когда его что-то будило, а так — тем более. Он потянулся и открыл глаза. Часы на стене показывали третий час, а значит, ему давно пора было встать и начать делать обычные дела по дому — постирать грязные вещи, сходить в магазин, приготовить еду, но шевелиться не хотелось от слова совсем. Он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим: нервы внутри, казалось, истёрлись до лоскутов, нога отчего-то болела так, словно всё произошедшее не было кошмаром, а произошло на самом деле.

«А может, и правда произошло? — шальная мысль не на шутку испугала Джонхана, но он прогнал её. — Нет, такого не может быть. Такого не существует!»

Он взял чистые вещи и отправился в душ. На улице всё ещё же ярко светило солнце, земля под ногами тепло ласкала босые ступни, и, казалось, всё было хорошо. Но не тут-то было.

Всё началось с гудящего крана. Бойлер кряхтел так, что Джонхану начало казаться, что ещё немного — и он стартанёт словно космический корабль, по ошибке перенесённый к ним в душ из Наро, через крышу прямо в космос. Когда из бойлера выпал какой-то винтик, Джонхан испуганно закрутил все вентили и отошёл подальше. Умыться он решил на кухне — с бойлером разберётся Сынчоль, у него руки точно растут из нужных мест, — думал Джонхан.

Следующая неудача ждала его на входе в дом, когда, споткнувшись о чёртов стул, он кубарем пролетел через весь коридор и ввалился в гостиную. Встретившись там взглядом с Джису, который лишь немного приподнял в удивлении бровь, Джонхан смачно выругался. Поднявшись и потирая ушибленную во второй раз ногу, он потащился на кухню.

Это определённо был не его день. Он обжёгся о кастрюлю, порезался, пытаясь наточить от чего-то совершенно переставший резать нож, разбил стеклянную миску для овощей и сжёг до углей лук. Через несколько часов он готов был плакать от того, что всё валится у него из рук, ломается и не выходит, как бы он ни старался. Нервы сдавали, и, когда его обнял со спины неожиданно вернувшийся рано Сынчоль, Джонхан безвольно осел на пол и разрыдался.

— Джон-и, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Чоль, садясь напротив. — Ты последние дни ведёшь себя странно… — он протянул к нему руку и убрал с лица уже намокшие от слёз волосы. — Я утром нахожу тебя спящим в разных местах… И это странно, чувак. Что с тобой?

— Я не знаю… — прошептал дрожащим голосом Джонхан. — Я понятия не имею, что происходит! — он вытер тыльной стороной ладони лицо и попытался успокоиться. — Меня мучают кошмары, я не высыпаюсь, а сегодня всё словно и вовсе пошло против меня, — он поднялся на ноги и глубоко вздохнул. — Я в порядке, я буду в порядке, но… — он проследил взглядом, как поднимается друг, и кивнул головой сам своим мыслям: — Я хочу поговорить с тобой о Джису.

— Джису? — удивлённо переспросил Сынчоль. — Вы так и не нашли общий язык? Он хор…

— Нет, — прервал его Джонхан. — Он не хороший! — он отрицательно качнул головой и скорчил гримасу. — Он очень не хороший, и, чувак, он реально выводит меня из себя. Один его взгляд, такой, бр-р-р, — Джонхан вздрогнул от своего воспоминания, — меня прям трясёт, ей-богу.

Сынчоль вздохнул и опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Потерпи, дружочек, — он притянул к себе Джонхана и похлопал по спине. — У него многое произошло в жизни, он оправится и не будет выглядеть таким мрачным. Будь с ним немного поласковее, ему тоже нелегко… — Сынчоль отодвинулся и, чуть наклонившись, чтобы быть с Ханом на одном уровне, заглянул ему в глаза.

— Нелегко?! — воскликнул тот. — Нелегко?! Чоль! Это переходит все границы! — он сбросил руку друга и отошёл в сторону, тяжело и зло дыша. — Этот гадёныш пугает меня каждую ночь, проворачивая передо мной какие-то совершенно дикие спектакли с действительно жуткими спецэффектами, и, бля буду, если он повторит это ещё раз, я распотрошу его сам!

Сынчоль хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Хан, успокойся, — снова попытался он.

— Тебе легко говорить! — продолжал возмущаться Джонхан. — Ты хорошо спишь, тебя, блять, ничего не беспокоит! — он сбросил с руки прихватку и, толкнув друга плечом, прошёл к выходу. — Но, знаешь, спасибо, что хотя бы укрываешь меня пледом. Твоя забота обо мне неоценима, — он вздохнул и уже почти вышел из кухни, когда услышал за спиной удивлённое бормотание:

— Но это не я…


	4. Chapter 4

Закрывшись в своей комнате, Джонхан не собирался больше из неё никуда выходить. Он пропустил ужин, не вышел посмотреть кино, не согласился играть в приставку и старался вообще не издавать никаких звуков, мечтая просто расслабиться. Он лежал на матрасе и разглядывал потолок, думая о том, что же такое он сделал и чем заслужил то, что уже вторую ночь подряд кто-то так старается выбить его из колеи или даже свести с ума. Джонхан не помнил за собой поистине плохих поступков и от того недоумевал. Скромная забота от нового соседа казалась ему чем-то посторонним, инородным и неправильным. Он не знал, как относиться к ней после произошедшего и, сколько бы ни думал, не мог найти этому ни единой логической причины.

Внезапно в дверь постучали, и Джонхан бросил в её сторону ленивый взгляд.

— Джон-и, ты занят? — раздался с той стороны немного виноватый голос Сынчоля.

— Да, — через силу ответил Хан.

— Можно мне войти? — снова поинтересовался Чоль и, когда Джонхан буркнул своё «нет», открыл дверь и просунул голову. — Ты дуешься на меня? За что?

Джонхан пожал плечами — он не знал. Он не чувствовал обиды на старшего как таковой. Его не было с ним в его кошмарах, он не бросался его защищать, словно рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, и не испепелял его монстров одним взглядом… Но он и не должен был. Нет, Джонхан не держал зла на Сынчоля — он злился на себя самого: что он слишком слабый, слишком впечатлительный, что с ним легко можно проворачивать всё что угодно, а затем вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, и он будет до последнего верить в хорошее. Джонхан ненавидел эту черту в себе, потому что она причиняла только страдания.

— Я не злюсь, Чоль, всё в порядке, — Джонхан вздохнул и снова откинулся на подушку, уставившись в потолок. — Я просто невероятно устал, как может устать человек, из которого выжали все жизненные силы, — он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как матрас рядом приминается и что-то тёплое прижимается к его боку. — Я устал, словно я один борюсь против целого мира, но сам понятия не имею о том, что у меня за противник.

— Всё так плохо? — Сынчоль рядом нахмурился, и Джонхан почувствовал, как холодные пальцы касаются его лба, как убирают непослушные волосы от его лица. — Ты можешь поделиться всем со мной, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — Джонхан постарался улыбнуться, но вышло слишком тоскливо и жалостливо, как гримаса. — Просто мне совершенно нечего сказать: я не знаю, что это. Я не знаю причину моих кошмаров, не знаю, как с ними справиться, чтобы они не повторялись…

Сынчоль опустил голову рядом на подушку и, обхватив Джонхана рукой, притянул к себе.

— Помнишь, — тихо, почти шёпотом заговорил он, — как давно, когда мы были маленькие, мы всё время вот так лежали и делились друг с другом своими тайнами? — Джонхану показалось, что он слышал, как Сынчоль улыбнулся, и его собственные губы непроизвольно тоже растянулись в улыбке. — Ты боялся пауков, темноты и нашу воспитательницу. Говорил, что в её шкафу живёт монстр и по ночам он бродит по коридорам и кусает за пятки тех, кто не накрылся полностью одеялом.

Джонхан рассмеялся в полный голос, возрождая в голове такие забытые старые воспоминания.

— А ты ложился со мной и говорил, что будешь не спать всю ночь и прогонишь его, — тепло добавил Хан.

— Да, Джон-и, если есть что-то, что пугает тебя, если ужасные монстры кусают тебя за ноги и мучают, ты знаешь — у тебя есть я. У тебя всегда есть я, просто скажи мне, и я как раньше буду не спать всю ночь и защищать тебя, — Джонхан почувствовал чужие губы на своём лбу и, чуть подвинувшись, устроился на плече друга. — Я останусь с тобой до самого утра, а завтра мы пойдём гулять. Я куплю тебе сладостей, сходим на премьеру в кино, покатаемся на великах или роликах в парке — всё, что ты захочешь. А сейчас — спи. Я здесь. Спокойной ночи.

Впервые за несколько дней Джонхан почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он дома, здесь вся его семья, и он больше ничего не боится — и с этими мыслями Джонхан позволил себе провалиться в сон под ровное сопение Сынчоля.

Внезапно Хан открыл глаза. Резкое пробуждение заставило его напрячься, словно в воздухе пахло приближающейся опасностью, но всё было как и перед тем, как он заснул: Сынчоль, уткнувшись носом ему в волосы, громко сопел, в окна как обычно бились ветки — во всём доме было тихо.

«Я просто проснулся. Ничего не происходит».

Хан расслабился и снова закрыл глаза, когда возле самого его уха проскрипел жуткий, будто доносящийся из могилы голос:

— Здравствуй, Джонхан.

Кровь резко застыла в жилах, и Джонхан вытянулся в струну, стараясь не дышать, не показывать, что он не спит, что слышит его!

— Ты ждал меня? Я уже здесь.

Что-то коснулось его лица, и Хан непроизвольно сглотнул.

— Не притворяйся, я знаю, что ты не спишь, посмотри на меня, — и на этих словах Джонхан, сам того не желая, открыл глаза и увидел перед собой уже знакомые огромные жёлтые зрачки и жуткую кривую улыбку.

— Ты такой глупый, Джонханни, — чудовище, словно издеваясь, смеялось, смотря на него. — Ты действительно думал, что этот человечишка сможет тебе помочь? Защитить тебя? — Джошуа отлетел в сторону и навис над лицом Сынчоля. — Глупый маленький человечек.

«Почему Чоль не просыпается? Почему он не слышит его?» — судорожно думал Джонхан, пытаясь нащупать рядом чужую ладонь. Но не успел.

— Тебе не спастись, мой безвольный дружок, — Джошуа резко появился перед ним и уставился прямо в глаза. Он дёрнул на себя его одеяло, схватил за ноги и сильным рывком поволок в коридор. Джонхан пытался схватиться за матрас, за ноги Сынчоля, за косяк двери — но всё безуспешно.

Яростно рыкнув, Джошуа прошипел:

— Смотри, смотри, что будет, если ты попытаешься избавиться от меня! Если не станешь слушаться меня! — он внезапно завертелся и исчез в серой дымке, оставив тяжело дышащего Джонхана в недоумении озираться.

Сынчоль всё так же лежал на матрасе и не просыпался. Хан дёрнулся было к нему, но не смог подняться.

Но почему? Ведь Джошуа ушёл!

Джонхан дёргался, чувствуя, как горлу снова подкатывают слёзы и истерика, вот-вот готовая поглотить его с головой.

Вдруг со стороны его комнаты раздались какие-то странные причмокивания, и медленно, дрожа от уже совершенно не скрываемого страха, Хан повернул голову. Два огромных стервятника сидели на его постели. Их когти вцепились в тело Сынчоля, продырявливая его насквозь… И Джонхана охватил шок. Он не мог выдавить и звука, замерев, словно в немом крике. Стервятники с ожесточением орудовали своими клювами, и от всего этого у Джонхана, казалось, седели волосы. Сынчоля, его самого дорогого в целом мире человека, поедали заживо две несоразмерных птицы… Прямо на его, Джонхана, матрасе. Кровь Сынчоля фонтаном брызгала во все стороны, пачкая занавески и пол, стекала крупными струйками по стенам… А Чоль при этом не издавал ни единого звука!

— Нет, нет, — прошептал Джонхан, закрывая лицо руками. — Нет! — выкрикнул он громче. — Пожалуйста, остановись! Отпусти его! — он кричал, захлёбываясь рыданиями и изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться из своих невидимых цепей, чтобы бросить к другу, чтобы защитить его собой. — Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь, всё, что захочешь! Прошу, отпусти его!

Птицы резко замерли, и Хан выдохнул, ожидая, что будет дальше, но вместо этого его взгляд ловил только истекающего кровью Сынчоля. Джонхан икнул, и в эту секунду Чоль сел.

«Он проснулся?» — подумал Джонхан и тут же получил ответ.

«Сынчоль» резко неестественно расставил ноги, так же в странной позе поднялся и медленно, словно волоча свои конечности, направился к Хану. На пол из него сыпались внутренности, и Джонхан чувствовал, как паника сжимает в тиски его сердце, что он вот-вот выплюнет его. «Сынчоль» присел перед ним, и вместо любимого и родного лица Джонхан увидел кровавые глазницы, как две огромных чёрных дыры, на его мертвенно-бледном лице. А когда тот внезапно улыбнулся и обнажил бордовые зубы, Хан отшатнулся и закричал.

Пытаясь подняться и убежать, он скользил носками по полу. Внезапно прямо перед ним снова возникло лицо Джошуа, так же неестественно и криво улыбаясь. Он схватил Джонхана за ноги и отшвырнул в сторону, от чего тот больно ударился плечом о стену. Бежать было больше некуда: с одной стороны сидел обглоданный Сынчоль, а выход на улицу теперь перекрывала огромная улыбка желтоглазого чудовища.

«Что делать?» — паника бурлила в Джонхане, но желание жить было таким сильным, что он из последних сил старался держаться.

Пока он раздумывал, ответ сам появился у него перед глазами. Дверь в кладовую — комната Джису. Понимая, что это единственное место, куда он может бежать, Джонхан собрал всю свою волю и силы в кулак и рванул вперёд, почти вышибая собой и так незапертую дверь. Глаза уловили бросившийся за ним мерзкий лик Джошуа, а тишину, словно гром, пронзил его скрипучий полурык-полушёпот:

— Что мне нужно, даёшь ты мне сполна. Напрасно ты сокрыл свои грехи. Молчать не должно, но чем сильнее грех, тем слаще для меня твой страх!

Джошуа резко исчез. Без тумана, без хлопка: просто раз — и нету, а Джонхан, не удерживаемый даже своими ногами, повалился на пол.

— Эй, Джонхан? — услышал он словно сквозь толщу воды и открыл глаза. Склонившись, перед ним на коленях сидел Джису и тряс его за плечо.

Джонхан резко отпрянул и повалился в груду одежды в шкафу, путаясь и цепляясь за неё руками. Джису нахмурился, следя за ним и его попытками победить длинные штанины и рукава.

— Оставь меня в покое, Джошуа! Пожалуйста! Прекрати это, я больше не могу! Я не понимаю твои игры! — Джонхан наконец выбрался и снова столкнулся лицом к лицу с Джису.

— Что? — спокойно спросил тот.

— Что «что»? — переспросил Джонхан.

Джису присел, отполз на матрасе назад и оперся спиной о стену.

— Ты назвал меня «Джошуа», я Джису, — тихо и как-то потеряно произнёс он.

— А, это ты… — Джонхан облегчённо выдохнул и расслабился, тоже пристраиваясь спиной к твёрдой поверхности — прямо напротив Джису. До него наконец дошло, что кошмар закончился.

— Я, — вздохнул тот. — Откуда ты узнал это имя?

— Какое? Ты сам представился, — не понял Джонхан, пытаясь привести в порядок свои волосы, которые, казалось, спутались в один большой комок и образовали на его голове гнездо.

— Другое, — губы Джису стали тонкими и бледными, а взгляд — печальным. Джонхан напрягся, бросая своё занятие. — Джошуа. Так… Так меня звали только родители, — он издал звук, похожий на всхлип, и притянул колени к своей груди. — Никто больше не знал об этом. Тогда… Откуда?

Джонхан смотрел на Джису и понимал, что ни черта он вообще не понимает. Если Джису был Джошуа, то кем был Джошуа? Это чудовище определённо точно не было Джису, и это он понял ещё прошлой ночью.

— Кошмары, — начал Джонхан. — Мне снятся кошмары, — он на мгновение осёкся, соображая, а было ли это вообще снами, а затем продолжил: — Сегодня, вчера и в первую ночь — огромные кровавые монстры, кричащие и пугающие. Они гоняли меня по всему дому, не оставляя путей к отступлению. Джошуа… — Хан зажмурился, вспоминая огромные кошачьи глаза, и поджал губы, — был у них самым главным. Он был похож на тебя, знаешь… — Джонхан вздохнул и посмотрел на Джису. Тот не пугал и не раздражал его больше, не выглядел мрачным — он был сонным, грустным, потерянным и совершенно одиноким, — немного. У него были огромные жёлтые кошачьи глаза, такая безумная улыбка. Громадное лицо преследовало меня всю ночь, его смех, кажется, я слышу в своей голове, даже когда просто закрываю глаза, — Джонхан передёрнул плечами и мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. — Ох, позволь мне не описывать все эти ужасы.

Джису кивнул, ничего не отвечая. Он просто сидел, глядя на свои ступни и молчал.

— Это моя вина, прости… — тихо произнёс он, поджимая пальцы.

— Твоя? Но как? — глаза Джонхана загорелись: сейчас он узнает правду и навсегда избавится от ужасов, мучающих его… Но не тут-то было.

— Я — чудовище, — только и произнёс Джису, перед тем как надолго замолчать.

Джонхан не торопил его, надеясь на поясняющую историю, но вместо этого получил кое-что другое:

— Когда-то я был другим человеком: у меня были друзья, семья. Я готовился к поступлению в университет, строил планы с… Кое с кем. У меня всё было хорошо и должно было таким быть… До того дня, — он сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы. — Всё случилось ночью субботы. Было около трёх, — взгляд Джису стал пустым, словно сам он в этот момент находился где-то далеко.

Джонхан не дыша смотрел на него и боялся даже шевелиться.

— Я проснулся среди ночи и не сразу понял, что происходит. Быть может, если бы быстрее соображал, если бы сразу побежал посмотреть, я мог что-то изменить, но… — по его щекам покатились слёзы, и это был первый раз, когда Джонхан увидел на лице Джису настоящие эмоции. И ему стало стыдно — он внезапно всё понял. Всё-всё.

Джонхану больше не хотелось слушать дальше, не хотелось заставлять Джису вспоминать и проживать всё это снова. Хан хотел подползти к нему, взять его за руку и извиниться за свои глупости, за свои наезды, за свои обвинения и слишком больную фантазию, но Джису внезапно стал продолжать… И Джонхан не посмел его прервать:

— Комната родителей была первой по коридору, он вошёл в неё почти беззвучно. Он не мучал их, не пытал… Я услышал странный шум, когда что-то грохнулось об пол, и когда раздались крики, я побежал туда, но было уже слишком поздно! — он всхлипывал, вытирал слёзы со щёк тыльной стороной ладони, сморкался в рукав ночной рубашки и всем этим заставлял Джонхана поджимать губы от мучающего его чувства вины. — Мама… Он убил её первой. Он просто разрубил её пополам, один взмах — и всё, моей прежней жизни больше нет. Отец кричал, чтобы я бежал, чтобы убирался из дома… Но я стоял там и смотрел, — истерика стала такой сильной, что Джису едва мог выговаривать слова, но не останавливался. — Они боролись. Я пытался помочь: я ударил его стулом, и он погнался за мной.

В комнате повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь гулкими рыданиями. Джонхан приподнялся и, в один присест преодолев расстояние между ними, оказался рядом с Джису, обнимая его за плечи. Тот опустил голову ему на плечо и внезапно продолжил свой полный боли рассказ:

— Он нагнал меня у самой двери. Я пытался отбиться стоящим в вазочке зонтом. Но что такое зонт против топора? Отец прибежал следом, он хромал, и на секунду я завис, — Джису тяжело задышал и закашлялся, словно снова проживая всё это наяву, и Хан сильнее сжал свою ладонь. — Отец повалил его на пол, но тот оттолкнул его ногами, и я не успел — он замахнулся на него! Всё произошло на моих глазах! Я был рядом и ничего не сделал: просто сидел и смотрел, — в эту секунду Джонхан внезапно почувствовал, как чужие пальцы стиснули футболку на его груди, и накрыл их сверху свободной рукой. — Он повернулся ко мне: лицо его было в маске, но мне казалось, что он зловеще улыбался. Он пошёл на меня, и я попятился. Выскочил на улицу и бросился прочь, но… Он был быстрее!

Рубашка на плече Джонхана была мокрой, как и его щёки. Собственный кошмар пятнадцатилетней давности всплывал перед его глазами как наяву. Он вспомнил, как кричал, разрывая горло, звал маму. А их больше не было. Они с Сынчолем были единственные, кто выжил в той аварии в детских креслицах, каждый в своей машине.

— Он схватил меня за ногу, тянул на себя! Я вырывался, но он замахнулся. Он промазал — его топор опустился в миллиметре от моей головы, и тогда я успел схватить камень и со всей силы бросить в него, — Джису прошептал эти слова и замолк. Джонхан тоже молчал, сжимая одной рукой его плечо, а второй — горячую влажную ладошку на своей груди. — Я бил его до тех пор, пока он не перестал дёргаться, бил, бил и бил. Я не помню, что чувствовал: ярость, боль, отчаяние, хотел ли я его смерти — не знаю. Но я прикончил это чудовище, убившее мою семью… Я тоже убийца. Я такой же монстр и с того дня не могу перестать думать об этом, — Джису всё ещё дрожал, но слёз в нём больше не было. — Я — монстр и не удивлён, что, глядя на меня, ты видишь чудовищ в своих снах. Я тоже вижу их — они во мне. Это я сам.

Он замолчал, так и не убрав головы с плеча Джонхана, а тот упёрся затылком в стену и прикрыл глаза. Он думал об этой ужасной истории, о своих собственных воспоминаниях, и его ночные кошмары меркли перед этим. Он отчётливо понимал, что насколько реальными они бы ни казались — они существуют только в его больном, слишком впечатлительном воображении. Джошуа питается его страхами, а значит — Джонхан должен победить его.

— Прости меня, — тихо произнёс Хан, когда почувствовал, что Джису перестал дрожать. — Я вёл себя просто ужасно…

— Ты не виноват. Я свалился как снег вам на голову, нарушил вашу жизнь… Привёз с собой всё это. Ты имеешь право злиться, — вздохнул Джису и впервые за весь диалог Хан обратил внимание на его необычный акцент и внезапно улыбнулся.

— Не имею, — Джонхан убрал руку от плеча Джису и закатал свой рукав.

— Что это? — удивлённо спросил Су, тут же касаясь пальцами бледных рубцов на чужом запястье.

— Это произошло, когда Чоль уехал, через две недели. Кое-что случилось, я всё ещё не могу говорить об этом вслух, но тогда я думал, что дальше пути нет. Я думал, что это конец, — он снова натянул рукав и опустил руку. — Но я здесь. Мои монстры больше не мучают меня.

Джису запрокинул голову, устремив взгляд в потолок.

— Думаешь, я смогу снова улыбаться? — прошептал он, обращаясь то ли к Джонхану, то ли к самому себе.

— Обязательно.

Они долго молчали, каждый думая о своём.

— Можно я помогу тебе? — тихо спросил Су, когда Джонхан уже было подумал, что тот уснул.

— Что? С чем? — не понял он и встрепенулся, поворачиваясь к нему: Джису сидел и разглядывал его.

— Твои волосы, можно я помогу? — Джонхан не понял, когда Су успел встать и взять расчёску, но утвердительно кивнул.

— Вообще, я не люблю, когда кто-то трогает их, но сам я справляюсь едва ли, — он повернулся к Джису спиной и расслабился.

Нежные холодные пальцы ласково коснулись его висков, собирая пряди. Джису делал это так невесомо и осторожно, что Джонхан даже не заметил, как провалился в дрёму, наслаждаясь этими касаниями.

Больше никаких монстров — не этой ночью.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром Хан проснулся от бьющего в лицо солнечного луча. Он кутался в тёплое одеяло, и ему было так уютно, что вставать совершенно не хотелось. Однако спустя несколько минут Джонхан всё же сладко зевнул и медленно открыл глаза: рядом, свернувшись калачиком, спал Джису. Хан стянул с себя его одеяло, которое оказалось то ли нагло отобранным, то ли добровольно ему ночью отданным, и укрыл Су. Аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь, он встал и вышел, тут же потягиваясь. Джонхан чувствовал, что выспался, и от этого его настроение было необычайно хорошим.

Совершенно позабыв из-за неожиданного откровенного диалога свои кошмары, только зайдя в свою комнату, Хан вспомнил о Сынчоле. Тот, раскинув в разные стороны свои конечности, сладко спал поперёк его матраса. Ночные ужасы всплыли в памяти Джонхана, и от переполняющей его радости и нежности он опустился рядом на матрас и положил подбородок другу на плечо. Чоль не двинулся и лишь сладко причмокнул губами. Хан улыбнулся и подул ему в ухо, пытаясь разбудить. В ответ на такое вмешательство в его сон Сынчоль развернулся и крепко обхватил Джонхана, прижимаясь к нему.

— Как тебе спалось? — пробурчал он сонно младшему в волосы.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джонхан и засмеялся, когда Сынчоль легко пощекотал его в районе рёбер.

Он смотрел за яркими солнечными зайчиками, бегающими по стене его спальни, за тенями от листьев, собирающимися от ветра в смешные фигуры, и ощущал себя невероятно счастливым. Впервые за долгое время.

Сынчоль снова тихо засопел — или просто стал громко дышать, Хан не знал, — но, чтобы не мешать, попытался выбраться из его цепкой хватки.

— Ну, раз ты уже проснулся и весь из себя такой бодрый, — заговорил Чоль, словно специально сцепляя руки сильнее, — то скажи, что же мы будем делать сегодня, в этот прекрасный выходной день? Чего бы ты хотел?

Хан на секунду задумался, прокручивая в голове возможные сценарии, а затем ответил:

— Я думаю, что было бы неплохо, если бы мы втроём отправились куда-нибудь. Я хочу и в кино, хочу попкорн — обязательно сладкий! — и поиграть в парке, и свои обещанные вкусняшки! — задумчиво перебирал Хан, загибая пальцы на руке. — А ещё я хочу, чтобы вы с Джису выиграли мне что-нибудь в автоматах или в тире.

Сынчоль громко засмеялся, расцепляя хватку, и потрепал Джонхана по волосам.

— Ты не вырос, ты совершеннейший ребёнок, Джон-и, — отсмеявшись, произнёс он, а потом отпустил Хана и положил руки себе под голову. — Я согласен с предложенным планом, но… — он улыбнулся и хитро посмотрел на Джонхана, — я хочу, чтобы ты взамен приготовил завтрак. Я, знаешь ли, очень голоден, ведь вчера из-за одного обидчивого и капризного мальчишки еда не лезла мне в горло!

Джонхан смутился и тихо пробормотал: «Дурак ты, хён». Он медленно поднялся, разминая затёкшие от сильной хватки мышцы, и поплёлся на кухню. У двери он остановился и задумчиво произнёс:

— Чоль-а, скажи, что любит есть Джису?

Сынчоль приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Джонхана.

— Джису любит вкусненькое, прямо как ты, — он хмыкнул, отметив, как двусмысленно это прозвучало, и, снова прикрыв глаза, добавил: — Он съест всё, что ты предложишь, потому что ты хорошо готовишь.

Хан нахмурился, но кивнул.

Взаимодействие с другими предметами в этот день у него было значительно лучше, чем в прошлый, а потому уже через полчаса по всей кухне витал сладкий аромат блинов, а на столе стояло несколько тарелок с различной начинкой для них.

Сынчоль, которого Джонхан отправился звать к столу первым, нашёлся в саду. Он снял с себя майку и сверкал загорелым торсом, стоя на невысоком столике и делая вид, что занимается зарядкой. С соседнего участка краем глаза за ним наблюдала милая девушка, и Джонхан тихо хмыкнул.

— Чоль, — попытался он привлечь внимание друга, но тот лишь махнул ему рукой: «Не сейчас, дружище», — завтрак на столе, если не поспешишь — мы сожрём всё без тебя.

Подняв со ступеней чужую футболку, Хан метким ударом бросил её в голову Чоля, а затем, так же смеясь, пошёл в сторону комнаты Джису.

За дверью было тихо, и Хан осторожно приоткрыл её, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

— Доброе утро, — произнёс он, наблюдая, как Джису натягивает на ногу носок.

— Привет, — тот в ответ поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Я приготовил завтрак, — Джонхан опёрся на косяк двери и улыбнулся, разглядывая растрёпанные волосы младшего и немного опухшие ото сна глаза. — И, если ты уже проснулся, то приходи. Мы с Сынчолем собираемся потом отправиться гулять, и ты идёшь с нами, — он пожал плечами на вопросительный взгляд Су и развернулся, чтобы уйти. — Это не обсуждается, — добавил он уже из коридора.

Когда одетый и причёсанный Джису зашёл на кухню, Джонхан уже разложил все приборы и со скучающим видом смотрел в окно.

— Всё остыло, — сказал он, даже не глянув на вошедшего.

— Извини, — произнёс Су и сел за стол. — Но я думаю, что это всё ещё вкусно, — предпринял он попытку утешить Хана.

Тот улыбнулся уголками губ и повернулся к нему.

— Значит, Чолю ничего не достанется, и так ему и надо, — он подвинул к себе одну из тарелок.

— Почему это? — возмутился вошедший на кухню Сынчоль. Его волосы были растрёпаны, и сам он выглядел весьма взволнованным. — Почему вы начали без меня? — с полным удивлением в глазах поинтересовался он.

— Потому что мы хотим есть и не можем ждать, пока ты закадришь всех вокруг и соизволишь присоединиться, — беззлобно ответил Хан и протянул ему оставшуюся тарелку.

Завтрак прошёл за весёлыми шутками Сынчоля, который не давал никому вставить и слова.

— Ты не мог бы помыть посуду? — спросил Хан Джису, когда Чоль, поблагодарив его за еду, ретировался к себе в комнату собираться.

— Конечно, нет проблем, — кивнул тот и поднялся, собирая тарелки.

Пробормотав «спасибо», Джонхан пошёл переодеваться — он мог бы пойти гулять и в пижаме, но эта идея не казалась ему настолько хорошей. Когда, идя обратно в чистой рубашке и свободных брюках, он глянул на себя в зеркало, то едва не вздрогнул — волосы были растрёпаны и в прямом смысле торчали во все стороны. Хан взял в руки лежавшую рядом расчёску и грустно посмотрел на неё. Ему хотелось просто сесть на пол и затопать ногами от того, что он устал, что он ничего не хочет и просто будет капризничать, как вдруг кто-то аккуратно вытащил расчёску из его рук.

— Давай я, — произнёс Джису, и Хан, непонимающе посмотрев на него через зеркало, просто кивнул.

Руки Джису не были холодными, как вчера, лишь немного мокрыми от воды. Он аккуратно брал его пряди и чесал их с такой заботой, что Хан смутился.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он, когда нашёл подходящие слова.

— Мне нравится, — коротко ответил Джису, не отвлекаясь. Джонхан посчитал это достаточно исчерпывающим и больше ничего спрашивать не стал.

***

Из дома они вышли только к полудню, когда солнце уже было высоко и жарко опаляло своими лучами. Бродить в такое пекло между редких деревьев в парке было просто невыносимо, и коллективно было решено отложить это занятие на вечер. Они бодро пошли в сторону прохладного торгового центра, чтобы посмотреть кино или поиграть в автоматы. Сынчоль резво шёл впереди, Джису — не отставая рядом. Хан, изо всех сил быстро перебирая ногами, плёлся позади, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы отдышаться, а затем ускоряясь, чтобы догнать их.

— Почему вы так быстро идёте?! — в какой-то момент, в очередной раз остановившись, крикнул он. — Ваши ноги длиннее моих!

— Хоббит! — ответил ему Сынчоль, оборачиваясь.

Хан нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Я иду домой, — изображая на лице обиду, фыркнул он.

— Принцесса, ну чё ты гонишь, нормально же общались, — рассмеялся Чоль, вставая в такую же позу.

— Вы общались! А я даже не слышу, что вы говорите, потому что не могу поспеть за вами!

— Мы будем идти медленнее, — кивнул Джису и проследил взглядом за устало ковыляющим к ним Джонханом.

— Я укорочу вам ноги сегодня ночью. Моя очередь быть вашим ночным кошмаром, — проворчал Хан, обгоняя их и уходя вперёд. Парни только переглянулись, возвращаясь к своему диалогу и продолжив перебирать сюжеты фильмов, которые шли в местном кинотеатре. Сынчоль хотел на триллер или боевик, но с учётом состояния Джонхана за последние дни было решено пойти на комедию.

Когда они дошли до кассы, билеты оставались только на мелодраму. Хан невозмутимо согласился с предложением кассира и под недоумённые взгляды Джису и Сынчоля пошёл покупать себе попкорн.

Заняв места почти в самом центре, парни обнаружили, что находятся в плотном окружении влюблённых парочек.

— Это дичь, не понимаю, как ты согласился вообще на это, — начал возникать Сынчоль, смотря на Хана. Тот продолжал молчать и невозмутимо смотрел в экран.

— Если ты будешь много болтать, они тебя побьют, — через какое-то время ответил он.

— Долго ты придумывал ответ, — усмехнулся уже усевшийся поудобнее Сынчоль. — Ты не против, если я посплю? — он положил голову Хану на плечо и прикрыл глаза.

— Фильм ещё не начался, придурок, — Хан дёрнул плечом, и тот поднялся. — Возьми пример с Джису, — он повернулся к севшему по его другую руку парню и встретился взглядом с грустными глазами.

Джису подпёр подбородок кулаком и словно смотрел ему прямо в душу.

— Это пытка даже для него, Хан! — проскулил Сынчоль.

— Фильм должен быть хорошим, — подбадривающе произнёс Хан, — весь зал полный!

— Джонхан! — возмутился Сынчоль. — Все эти люди пришли сюда целоваться!

Джонхан перевёл на него хитрый взгляд.

— Может быть, я тоже!

— С кем из нас? — опасливо уточнил Сынчоль, отодвигаясь, но ответа так и не получил, потому что в этот момент свет в зале погас и на экране началась реклама.

Фильм оказался действительно неинтересным. Время от времени в ведёрко попкорна Джонхана воровато лезли чужие руки, а под конец он поймал себя на мысли, что засыпает. Повертевшись по сторонам, Хан заметил, что парочки самозабвенно увлечены друг другом, Сынчоль спит, запрокинув голову на спинку кресла, а Джису разглядывает маленькую попкоринку, вертя её у себя перед глазами.

— Потом пойдём куда вы выберете сами, — вздохнул Хан.

Сынчоль встрепенулся и наклонился к ним.

— Может, мы свалим?

— Но… — начал Хан, Сынчоль его перебил:

— Мне лично насрать, чем кончится, потому что я уснул ещё даже до завязки.

Ничего не отвечая, Джису поднялся и направился к выходу. Сынчоль резво вскочил следом, и Хану ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними.

Выйдя на свет, Сынчоль потянулся и размял затёкшие плечи.

— Я предлагаю пойти и поиграть во что-нибудь, — сказал он. — Во что-то энергичное.

В зале игровых автоматов народу было немного, только несколько подростков играли в стрелялки и гонки. Джису предложил поиграть в аэрохоккей, а Сынчоль — побросать мячи. Несмотря на то, что Джису выглядел всё таким же хмурым, со стороны Хану казалось, что им с Сынчолем весело. Он сел на диван и не мешал им, лишь наблюдая, как эти двое быстро перемещаются между автоматами и о чём-то спорят. Пропажу они заметили минут через десять.

— Ну и что ты тут присел? — спросил Сынчоль, тут же наклоняясь и хватая его за запястье. — Мы нашли бодрую игру для тебя.

Он подвёл Хана к автомату с цветными клавишами и заговорщически подмигнул Джису. Тот набрал какую-то комбинацию на экране и кивнул Хану на площадку.

— Танцуй, — скомандовал ему в спину Чоль.

Джонхан чувствовал себя неловко, но когда заиграла мелодия и яркие клавиши стали резво сменять друг друга, он решил, что выебываться будет потом. Песня была глупая, абсолютно бестолковая и девчачья, но на второй минуте Хан совершенно отключился от окружающего мира и следил только за стрелками на экране, войдя в ритм и определённый кураж.

— Что это было? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Сынчоль, когда Хан дотанцевал. — Чем ты вообще занимаешься дома, пока я на работе? — он рассмеялся, и в этот момент автомат выдал огромную ленту билетиков.

— Обычно я тоже работаю, — заметил Джонхан, оторвав свой выигрыш. — Ну что там дальше?

От автомата к автомату, они быстро перемещались по залу, то играя в стрелялки, то танцуя и соревнуясь друг с другом, то лавируя между препятствиями на искусственных мотоциклах. Через некоторое время, уставшие, но довольные, они подошли к ларьку у выхода, чтобы обменять свои билетики.

— Его! — без раздумий выпалил Джонхан, указывая на большого крылатого кота: — Хэппи.

Джису и Сынчоль протянули кассирше свои немного мятые билетики, и счастливый Хан принял в открытые объятия большую мягкую игрушку, тут же стиснув её руками и направившись к выходу.

— Хён, — задумчиво произнёс Джису, — мне кажется, или он думает, что мы с тобой с ним на свидании?

На громкий смех Сынчоля Хан обернулся и вздёрнул бровь.

— Что?

— Ничего, сладенький, — проворковал Сынчоль, потрепав его по волосам. — Пойдёмте, что ли, поедим. Как насчёт пикника?

Против еды никто ничего не имел.

***

Арендовав велосипеды возле станции метро неподалёку, они наперегонки помчались к парку. Жара уже спала, а бьющий в лицо ветер приятно холодил кожу. Джонхан посадил в корзинку на руле свою честно заработанную игрушку, и та смешно переваливалась от бортика к бортику и трясла крыльями, когда он лавировал на поворотах. Сынчоль выпендривался, подмигивая идущим навстречу девушкам, показывал, как классно он катается без рук, вытягивал вперёд ноги, убрав их с педалей, и всё время подгонял отстающего от них Джису. Тот ехал осторожно и не спеша, наслаждаясь самим процессом движения. Он прикрывал глаза, подставляя своё лицо солнцу, и выглядел мечтательным.

Когда они добрались до парка и навернули несколько кругов на велодорожке с препятствиями, голод стал особенно ощутимым. Парни заняли уединённое место, скрытое от глаз прохожих раскидистыми ветками кустов и невысоких деревьев, и разложили перед собой купленные перед входом в парк коробки с едой. Сынчоль расстелил на земле свою куртку, превратив её в подстилку. Какое-то время они ели в тишине, наблюдая, как клонящееся к закату солнце играется бликами на воде, как утки, водя за собой крошечное потомство, разрезают поверхность маленькими лапками. В какой-то момент Джису поднялся с травы и подошёл к самой кромке воды, сжимая в ладонях пригоршню оставшегося от курицы фритюра. Он стал привлекать уток, бросая им золотистые крошки. Через минуту к нему присоединились и все остальные. Джонхан весело смеялся, когда маленькие пушистые, ещё не обросшие перьями попки, как поплавки, выныривали из воды, когда крошечные лапки били по поверхности, оставляя причудливые круги, когда они «разбегались» в разные стороны, стоило кусочку покрупнее плюхнуться в воду. В какой-то момент Джонхану даже показалось, что он видел тень улыбки на губах Джису, особый блеск в его глазах — всего на секунду, но это стало для него таким важным, таким потрясающим. Словно они с Сынчолем за этот день сделали что-то поистине удивительное, и от этого он чувствовал сам себя невероятно счастливым.

Когда крошки кончились, Сынчоль вернулся на своё место и опёрся о дерево, прикрыв глаза. Джонхан присоединился к нему, ложась рядом на траву, опуская голову ему на колени и прижимая к груди свою большую мягкую игрушку. От реки веяло приятной прохладой, а тёплый майский ветерок едва заметно колыхал верхушки деревьев. Сынчоль перебирал пальцами волосы Джонхана в ритм какой-то популярной американской песни, которую напевал Джису. По небу плыли мягкие пушистые облака, напоминающие сладкую вату, что не упустил возможности заметить Джонхан.

— Ты не наелся? — удивился Сынчоль, приоткрывая один глаз и смотря на него.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не против поесть ещё, — ответил Хан и улыбнулся.

— Здесь так спокойно, — заметил Джису. — Словно мы не возле самого центра города, не возле оживлённой полосы, а где-то очень далеко от цивилизации… — он всё ещё сидел неподалёку от воды и трогал её ладонью, пропуская через пальцы. — Мне это нравится.

Джонхан больше не думал о кошмарах, он смотрел, как закатные лучи окрашивают волосы Джису бордовыми оттенками, как они переливаются между слегка вьющимися на концах прядями, и думал о том, что никаких монстров больше нет. Ему тоже нравилось это спокойное ощущение, присутствие Сынчоля рядом и тихое пение Джису — словно именно так и выглядело счастье. Это был отличный выходной день, именно такой, каким он и должен был быть — полный смеха, забавных воспоминаний, и это лиричное и спокойное его завершение навевало Хану предчувствие чего-то хорошего.

Разговор не клеился, да никто в нём и не нуждался, наслаждаясь природой и свежим воздухом, который постепенно становился прохладнее. Солнце давно село, и людей оставалось всё меньше и меньше, вдоль дорожек уже зажглись фонари, и где-то вдалеке запустился радужный фонтан. Начав немного подрагивать от холода, парни засобирались домой. Джонхан, прижимая к себе плюшевого кота, убежал вперёд, от чего-то счастливо припрыгивая, Джису с Сынчолем медленно брели позади, катя три велосипеда.

— Скажи, у нас точно не свидание? — задумчиво спросил Сынчоль, когда Хан в очередной раз подпрыгнул и что-то крикнул.

— Я думаю, мы бы об этом знали, — отозвался Джису.

Оставив велосипеды на ближайшей стоянке, они все направились к остановке. Автобус был редким, но шёл прямо до их дома, что было весьма кстати, потому что идти пешком почти час никто не хотел.

Когда остановка показалась в их поле зрения, они заметили быстро приближающийся к ней автобус. Со всех ног они бросились к нему. Тот почти отъехал, когда Сынчоль быстрее всех подлетел к двери и забарабанил в неё.

Оторопевший водитель открыл дверь.

Запыхавшиеся, они завалились внутрь и прошли в самый конец салона, опираясь о поручни и тяжело дыша.

Внезапно телефон в кармане Джису зазвонил, и все резко замолчали, устремив туда свои взгляды.

Су достал его из кармана и, мельком взглянув на экран, заблокировал и убрал обратно.

— Кто это? — спросил Сынчоль.

— Ты не собираешься ответить? — одновременно с ним спросил Джонхан.

Джису пожал плечами.

— Это Вернон, и мне нечего ему сказать.

Сынчоль хмуро посмотрел на Джису:

— Ты не сообщил ему, что уезжаешь?

Су отрицательно мотнул головой и отвернулся к окну.

— Я позвонил тебе сразу после того, как подписал документы на этот чёртов дом и поехал в аэропорт. Я никому ничего не сказал, — безэмоционально ответил он несколько мгновений спустя. Его настроение резко испортилось, и это было заметно.

— Но это не означает, что надо сбрасывать звонки, — удивился Чоль, и Джонхан согласно кивнул.

— Не означает, — вздохнул Джису, и в этот момент телефон зазвонил снова. — Hello? — его лицо не изменилось, но парни вежливо отодвинулись, не мешая.

— Кто это? — заинтересовано спросил Джонхан, наклонившись к уху Чоля.

— Э, — нахмурился тот. — Его друг.

— No, I canʼt, — тем временем продолжил Джису. — Why? Cause Iʼm in Korea.

Даже Хан и Сынчоль со своего места услышали, как человек на том конце громко заголосил что-то нечленораздельное, а Джису отодвинул трубку от уха, бросив укоризненный взгляд в сторону Сынчоля, одними губами прошептав: «Damn».

— So what? — ответил он, когда крик закончился. — I said I canʼt, but… I lied. I donʼt want to return, no matter what. Iʼll never get over it, — его губы дрогнули, и он опустил взгляд в пол. — Sorry.

На какое-то время воцарилась молчание, а затем голос в трубке снова что-то сказал.

— I guess, — тихо произнёс Джису и вздохнул, на несколько секунд замолкая, — yeah, — он сжал пальцы в кулак и несильно ударил им по стеклу. — Hold on.

От увиденного Джонхан почувствовал себя неловко и отвернулся. Он ни слова не понимал и не знал, может ли чем-то помочь или как-то утешить, а от того чувствовал себя ещё более бесполезным.

— I want to start a new life and make new memories. I canʼt do this in LA, not now… So thatʼs it. I donʼt know about future, but right now I want to stay here.

Договорив, Джису замолчал. Он водил пальцем по стеклу и выглядел грустным: смотрящий на него Хан поджал губы и вздохнул — ещё недавно ему казалось, что он видел подобие улыбки на лице Су, а теперь тот снова выглядел потерянным и одиноким.

— Vernon? — произнёс Джису и убрал трубку от уха, чтобы глянуть на экран — разговор был закончен. — Right, fine… — прошептал он и убрал телефон в карман.

Обернувшись к смотрящим на него ребятам, он развёл руками.

— Сожалею, что вам пришлось услышать это.

Сынчоль опустил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал.

— Всё в порядке, чувак? — спросил он, заглядывая Джису в глаза.

Джису не ответил и только кивнул, а из кармана снова донёсся звук, но в этот раз пришедшего сообщения. Когда он разблокировал телефон, на экране высветилось короткое «Goodbye, Joshua…». Джонхан нахмурился, пряча свой взгляд в искусственной шерсти игрушки — всё то, что ему казалось ясным ещё несколько часов назад, снова усложнилось.

Весь путь до дома они ехали в тишине. Джонхан отдалился и занял кресло на передних рядах автобуса, тут же положив под голову игрушку. Он уставился в окно, старательно пытаясь прогнать мысли о том, что имя «Джошуа» имеет к Джису гораздо большее отношение, чем тот сказал ему прошлой ночью. Сынчоль, не зная, как разрядить обстановку, играл в телефон, а Джису отвернулся к окну и старательно прятал свой взгляд до конца дороги.

Дома все молча разбрелись по своим комнатам, и Хан почувствовал себя паршиво. Словно и не было этого дня, полного добрых подколов и шуток Сынчоля, не было солнца в глазах всё время хмурого Су, звонкого смеха самого Хана. Ему хотелось зайти к Джису, что-то сказать ему, подбодрить. Он чувствовал, произошло что-то плохое, ведь из-за пустяка так холодно не говорят с друзьями, но подходящих слов поддержки не находил.

«Джошуа — это не просто имя, — думал Хан, разбирая постель и раскладывая свои многочисленные подушки, — это целый мир, который Джису оставил в Штатах». Мучаемый терзаниями, он лежал, ворочаясь в постели, и никак не мог найти удобную позу. Когда в какой-то момент он внезапно открыл глаза, вырываемый из полудрёмы шорохом неподалёку, то уже знал, что увидит.

В проёме двери, зависнув в воздухе, ехидно смотрели на него два янтарных глаза.

— Привет, Джонхан, — произнёс Джошуа, и его голос эхом отскочил от стен.


	6. Chapter 6

— Привет, Джонхан, — произнёс Джошуа, и его голос эхом отскочил от стен.

— Не сказать, что я ждал тебя, — сонно вздохнул Хан, — но я не удивлён, — он смотрел на Джошуа и не боялся, тот больше не вселял ему страх — или Джонхан просто очень устал.

— Думаешь, что достаточно силён? — лицо снова расплылось в улыбке, обнажая неровный ряд острых зубов. — Вы, люди, удивительно самонадеянны.

— Я не боюсь тебя. Ты плод моего воображения, — Хан закрыл глаза и отвернулся. — Я собираюсь спать, отвали.

— Ты такой слабый мальчик, Джонханни, — голос раздался прямо над его ухом, и от холодного ветерка, который тут же окутал Хана, тот вздрогнул. — И мучить мне тебя в награду. Сдавался ты уже, но снова я тебя заставлю это сделать… — Джошуа вынудил Джонхана открыть глаза. — Сломлю тебя, как было это много раз!

— Что? — Хан вздрогнул, силясь понять, что же задумал Шуа.

— С тобой так интересно поиграть, — рассмеялся монстр и наклонился ещё ниже, что между их глазами было едва ли несколько миллиметров. — Воспоминания свои, ты думал, что запрятал далеко. Но я потревожу омут твой, ты вспомнишь всё.

Глаза исчезли, и комнату внезапно заволок густой чёрный дым, и Хан понял, куда он попал.

«Нет», — прошептал Джонхан. Он снова чувствовал тугие ремни на своём поясе, руками в панике вцепился в неровные бортики кресла. Он вновь был там.

— Что такое, любимый? — раздался знакомый мелодичный голос, и с переднего сидения на него обернулась молодая женщина. Хану казалось, что он совсем забыл её лицо, но сейчас видел его так чётко, будто и не было этих пятнадцати лет разлуки.

— Мама! — голос дрогнул слишком высокими, совсем детскими нотками. — Мамочка!

— Тебе же понравились жирафы? — тем временем спросила женщина, широко улыбаясь. — А пони? Тебе понравилось кататься на пони, солнышко?

Джонхан хотел закричать, попросить остановить машину, сказать, что ему нужно в туалет, что это важно, что надо именно сейчас, но вместо этого из горла вырвалось что-то совершенно иное:

— Мамочка, я тоже хочу пони! — и он смеялся! По салону разлетался его звонкий озорной смех, и женщина напротив тоже улыбнулась.

— Маленький мой, мы не можем купить домой настоящую пони, — к Джонхану протянулась рука и нежно погладила по волосам. Такое удивительное и родное прикосновение — Хан бы многое отдал, чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось, лишь бы ладонь так же ласково гладила его, касалась щёк. — Но мы с папой можем купить тебе игрушечную, если хочешь. Или может, хочешь учиться кататься на лошадях?

Женщина внезапно отвернулась и посмотрела на человека, скрываемого от Хана высоким кожаным сидением.

— Дорогой, может быть, он у нас станет наездником? — и мужчина засмеялся. Тёплый бархатный смех растопил всё заледеневшее в душе Хана прошлое, все его страхи.

— Сынок, всё, что пожелаешь! — он слышал голос отца! Настоящий!

Джонхану казалось, что по его лицу текут слёзы, но он смеялся.

— Хочу пони! Кататься на пони! Я люблю пони! — женщина снова обернулась к нему и улыбнулась.

А затем в лицо ударил свет фар: яркий, слепящий, пронизывающий до самых костей. Кажется, он слышал «Я люблю тебя, солнышко» в этот самый момент.

«Мама! Папа! Нет!» — кричал Хан, но из горла не вылетало ни звука.

Всё произошло так быстро, за одно мгновение. Всего секунда — и он услышал гулкий лязг тормозов, скрежет металла и такой звонкий, проникающий в самую душу звук бьющегося стекла. Не было вскриков, не было паники — они не успели даже понять, что произошло… А Джонхан чувствовал, как что-то горячее стекает по его лицу.

— Мама?

Сквозь густую пелену слышал он свой испуганный детский голос.

— Мамочка? Мама!

Он видел её — пустые, безжизненные глаза, которые смотрели прямо на него, кровь, стекающую по её волосам, лицу.

— Мамочка! Что случилось, мамочка?

Хан кричал, тянул к ней свои маленькие ручки, но не дотягивался: ремни были такие плотные, он не мог пошевелиться.

— Мамочка! Мама! Мама, посмотри на меня, мама!

Он звал её, а слёзы заливали всё лицо.

— Мама! Что это, мама? — Джонхан задыхался, сглатывая слёзы и повторяя: — Мама!

«Я тоже люблю тебя, мама!» — рыдал он.

— Мама! — он увидел глаза — в них отражалось пламя, — и острозубую кривую улыбку.

«Это ещё не конец», — прошептал Джошуа.

Внезапно мгла начала рассеиваться, ослепляя его резко зажёгшимся в комнате светом, и чьи-то руки крепко прижали его к себе.

— Что случилось? — услышал он голос Джису сквозь собственные всхлипы.

— Это всего лишь сон, Джон-и, — прошептал ему на ухо Сынчоль, и от этого в груди всё сжалось в тугой комок.

— Это… — попытался произнести Хан, но голос дрожал. — Это был не сон! Я видел всё! Я снова был там! — его знобило, слёзы не переставая текли по лицу, обжигая, словно разъедая кожу насквозь. — Я видел её лицо! Она обернулась на меня! Мы играли! — руки плотно сжимали его, он чувствовал чужое горячее дыхание и губы, целующие его в висок.

— Тише, тише, — шептал Чоль.

К его собственным губам поднесли стакан, и, повинуясь инстинктам, он открыл рот и сделал глоток.

— Чоль, — прошептал он, когда сглотнул, — я не был грудным… Мне было пять. И я всё это видел… Снова.

Холодная ладонь внезапно коснулась его щеки, и кто-то стёр с неё слёзы.

— Это позади, всё это позади, — снова прошептал Сынчоль, а Хан открыл глаза и столкнулся с обеспокоенным взглядом Джису, который протягивал к нему свою руку.

— Я разбудил вас? — снова сглотнув, спросил Джонхан.

— Ты кричал так громко, что я не на шутку испугался, — прошептал Сынчоль.

— Я думал, что на тебя кто-то напал, — кивнул Су.

— Я был там… Снова, — повторил Хан и вновь почувствовал, как от слёз щиплет глаза.

Руки потянули его вниз, заставляя лечь.

— Я останусь с тобой, всё хорошо, — прошептал Сынчоль, и Хан услышал, как Джису поднялся и вышел.

Но сон не шёл: едва Джонхан закрывал глаза, воспоминания возвращались к нему осиным роем. Они атаковали его, противно жужжали, подбрасывая полные красок подробности, и как в киноленте повторяли самые ужасные моменты. И когда Сынчоль внезапно захрапел, Хан выбрался из его рук и вышел на улицу, чтобы подышать немного свежим воздухом и проветриться.

Сев под дерево и опершись спиной на столик, он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть звёзды.

— Не спится? — услышал Хан за своей спиной и, резко вздрогнув, обернулся.

— А, это ты, — облегчённо вздохнул он, когда увидел идущего к нему Джису.

— Я услышал шаги и вышел посмотреть, — тот пожал плечами и сел рядом.

— Не могу спать: закрываю глаза и снова вижу всё это, — пробормотал Джонхан, опуская голову и смотря на свои руки.

— Всё как настоящее, будто не прошло столько времени, будто ты не продолжал жить с этим дальше, — ответил ему Джису, и Хан кивнул. — Я тоже не могу спать. Когда я закрываю глаза, я словно вижу всё опять. Сначала мой врач выписывал мне таблетки, чтобы я просто мог уснуть, но я отказался от них пару месяцев назад.

— Я думал, что я всё забыл… Все эти годы я старался держать в памяти только счастливые воспоминания: их улыбки, смех, как мама пела мне песни, — Хан вздохнул, — эти воспоминания были лучше той ночи. Я заменил их. Как отец строил мне домик в саду, как водил меня в зоопарк. В тот день мы были в зоопарке. Мы ехали оттуда… — голос снова предательски задрожал от нахлынувших чувств. — Но я забыл, что у мамы была родинка на щеке, что у неё улыбка такая сияющая и яркая, а голос отца — низкий и бархатный: когда он смеётся, кажется, что по венам разливается мёд, — Хан поджал губы и притянул колени к груди. — Мой монстр дал мне всё это вспомнить, вернув в самый страшный день в моей жизни…

— Тогда насладись воспоминанием их голоса, этого смеха и тем, как они смотрели на тебя, — тихо произнёс рядом Джису. — Не позволяй этому кошмару и воспоминаниям завладеть тобой, — он на мгновение замолк, а затем добавил: — Это так трудно, невероятно трудно. Скоро будет год, а мне кажется, что я не сдвинулся ни на шаг.

— Я помню, как подъехали машины, как полицейские и спасатели доставали меня из машины, разрезая дверь… — Хан уткнулся в колени лбом и прикусил губы. — Я помню, как рыдал в скорой и как ко мне, хромая, подсел Сынчоль, — Хан замолчал, снова возвращаясь в эти ужасные воспоминания на много лет назад. — Он сказал мне тогда, что я похож на ангела, взял меня за руку и не отпускал до самой больницы. Я звал маму, плакал навзрыд, мне было страшно… А он утешал и успокаивал меня… Я не знаю, откуда в этом маленьком человеке тогда было столько силы… — он вздохнул. — Во мне её нет до сих пор.

— И я в себе её не нахожу. Не знаю, откуда она взялась в роковую минуту, но… Когда к дому подъехала полиция, когда меня увозили в больницу, я уже ничего не чувствовал. Я опустел внутри. Я помню бесконечные процедуры, разговоры врачей, вопросы, на которые я отвечал машинально… А потом меня перевели в палату, и я… Просто лежал, — Джису вздохнул и кивнул каким-то мыслям из своих воспоминаний. — Вернон приходил — нет — он каждый день влетал в мою палату. Он был такой же, как и всегда: много говорил, шутил, трогал меня, пытаясь растормошить… А я ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего: ни радости от встречи, ни чувства облегчения, что я не одинок, ни тяги к дальнейшей жизни… Просто прокручивал в себе свои воспоминания и хотел остаться один, — Джису откинул голову назад и посмотрел на полное звёзд ночное небо. — Я просил его уходить, я сам отталкивал его, я не нуждался в нём… Я надеялся, что он поймёт, что он почувствует, что я… Ничего не могу ему больше дать. Он всегда понимал меня раньше, — Джису вздохнул так тяжело, что Хан повернулся и проверил, не требуется ли утешение самому Су — за этой историей, он совершенно забыл о своих кошмарах, отвлёкся. — Мы также были знакомы с самого детства: вместе учились, ходили на факультативы, проводили вместе так много времени, что я не уверен, есть ли в моих воспоминаниях хоть одно событие, где не будет его… Но в ту ночь, — Джису замолчал, подбирая слова, — я потерял эту нить. Совсем. Это чудовище разрубило мою жизнь на «до» и «после»… И жизни «после» у меня всё ещё нет.

Джонхан повернулся и положил руку на его плечо, несильно сжав в подбадривающем жесте.

— Я думаю, что даже если ты когда-нибудь пожалеешь об этом, — Хан замялся, но продолжил: — то он всё ещё останется твоим другом даже спустя годы.

Джису хмыкнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хана.

— Сынчоль прав: ты невероятно наивный ребёнок, — и в этот момент он тоже протянул к нему руку и растрепал его волосы.

— Но почему?! — удивлённо воскликнул Хан.

— Боюсь, что… — в этот момент он коротко улыбнулся, чуть сощурив глаза, и Хан замер, неверяще уставившись на него, — что я не смогу тебе объяснить.

— Почему? — настойчивее повторил Джонхан.

— Не всё выходит так, как хочется, — вздохнул Джису. — У вас с Чолем особые отношения: вы переживали всё вместе. И когда кому-то из вас страшно или больно, вы идёте друг к другу за утешением. А когда мне было больно и страшно, я никого не хотел видеть, — он снова отвернулся и посмотрел на звёзды над своей головой. — Вернон не думал обо мне, не понимал моего состояния. Он думал, что его долг — взбодрить меня: как всегда глупо шутил, показывал мне смешные видео, предлагал всякие авантюры и много-много говорил. А я хотел тишины: голоса в моей голове и без того были слишком громкими. Я не чувствовал себя в безопасности, не был в гармонии с собой, а его игры не помогали мне. И даже сейчас он, вероятно, проклинает меня, плачет, но не понимает, что это делает мне больнее, чем ему.

Они оба замолчали, каждый думая о своём — тишина между ними становилась привычной. Но если раньше она была от того, что Хан не знал, что сказать, то теперь они молчали так, как молчат в присутствии только тех, кому доверяют.

Через некоторое время Джонхан поднялся.

— Спать? — спросил Джису, поворачивая голову в его сторону.

— Да какой там, — вздохнул Хан, потирая затёкшую шею. — Мне на работу через два часа. Сделаю вам что-нибудь покушать, и всё — пора выходить.

Джонхан пожал плечами и направился в сторону дома, когда за спиной внезапно раздалось тихое:

— Помочь?


	7. Chapter 7

Через чуть приоткрытое окно врывался прохладный утренний ветерок, колыша прозрачные занавески, пробираясь в комнату. Солнце уже начало показывать свои лучи, звёзды одна за другой исчезали на быстро светлеющем небе.

Зайдя на кухню, Джонхан потянулся и осмотрелся по сторонам. Поскольку никто за эти дни не ходил в магазин, готовить было на самом деле особо не из чего. На полу в небольшой корзине лежала связка картофеля, а в холодильнике, если никто не съел, пока Хан занимался другими делами, — яйца, несколько крупных редисок и пучок травы. На полке сиротливо лежала последняя пачка рамёна.

— У меня ощущение, что мы голодаем, — вздохнул он, доставая всё это и раскладывая на столешнице. Джису за его спиной тихо хмыкнул и сел на стул. — Ты умеешь варить рис? — спросил его Джонхан, доставая полупустую пачку из шкафчика.

— Вроде того, — отозвался Су. — Я умею пользоваться рисоваркой.

Джонхан кивнул и, пока Джису набирал воду, чтобы промыть рис, принялся за нарезку овощей.

Неожиданно в окно ворвался ветер и растрепал волосы Хана. Фыркая, он пытался убрать их со лба, резко мотая головой. Непослушные пряди снова падали на лицо, словно нарочно лезли в глаза и рот, от чего он плевался ещё сильнее и начал ругаться.

Джису, наблюдая за ним краем глаза, выключил воду и наспех вытер об себя руки. Он взял со столешницы ленточку, что ещё недавно связывала зелень и, аккуратно собрав волосы Джонхана в хвост, обвязал их ею.

Тот на секунду замер, чувствуя себя неловко, а затем быстро пробубнил: «Спасибо».

Повисшая на кухне пауза, казалось, трещала и искрилась, поэтому, дорезав овощи, Хан вымыл руки и подошёл к небольшому радио, стоящему на окне.

— Ты не против музыки? — спросил он, нажимая кнопку включения.

Джису мотнул головой.

— Нет, а если мы разбудим Сынчоля?

— Его? Да он храпит громче, чем играет музыка, — хмыкнул Хан. — Тем более он в моей комнате.

Кухню заполнила ритмичная попсовая мелодия, и Хан вернулся к своему занятию, пересыпая нарезанные овощи в кастрюлю.

Постепенно стеснение стало уходить, от заливающего кухню солнца настроение быстро росло вверх, а сонливость и усталость от этого сошли на нет. Хан расслабился и стал пританцовывать под знакомые хиты, напевая себе под нос некоторые песни.

Внезапно за его спиной раздался тихий задумчивый голос:

— Мы с Верноном тоже готовили вместе…

Хан обернулся и посмотрел на Джису.

— Я поступил неправильно, да? — не поднимая головы, спросил Су.

— Когда? — не понял Хан.

— Сегодня… — Су замялся, а затем поправил себя. — Вчера в автобусе, когда говорил с Верноном.

Хан закрыл кастрюлю крышкой и вздохнул:

— Если честно, я не понял ни слова из вашего разговора.

— Я просто сказал ему, что… Нам нужно прекратить попытки наладить отношения. — Джису смотрел на плавающие рисинки, почти не моргая, и Хан почувствовал, что должен спросить:

— Почему?

— Меня как будто что-то съедает. Я не могу выкинуть из головы то, что было и что я сделал. Мною овладела апатия, я будто уже умер, — задумчиво произнёс Джису. Затем он мотнул головой, закрыл рисоварку и развернулся, сложив руки на груди. — Что произошло? Я ведь всё тот же, но от чего меня не радует то, что радовало раньше?

— Ты можешь рассказать мне про Вернона? — спросил Хан. Он не знал, что произошло между Джису и его другом, но видел и чувствовал, как тот переживал, и ему искренне хотелось помочь разрешить эту проблему. В своей голове он представлял Сынчоля, и больше всего на свете его пугало то, что они могут неожиданно потерять друг друга из-за каких-нибудь проблем и переживаний, как Джису и его друг.

— От чего-то я вдруг вспомнил об этом, — начал Джису, переведя взгляд на Джонхана, а затем снова уставившись в безликий пол. — Знаешь, он такой… Такой забавный, — сказал Джису с лёгкой горечью. — Вечно ему приходили в голову дурацкие идеи, в которые он втягивал меня без моего же согласия. Я до него был очень замкнутым, не хотел привлекать внимания, был словно невидимка. А когда он перевёлся в наш класс, то будто сразу заметил меня. Он тогда без промедления подошёл и сказал: «Мы будем друзьями!» — Джису запустил руку в волосы, не поднимая глаз. Хан увидел морщинку, появившуюся на его лбу, и ему захотелось протянуть руку и разгладить её, но он сдержался. — И улыбнулся самой доброй своей улыбкой, — на какое-то время Джису снова замолчал, и Хан поджал губы. Он знал это чувство: он вспомнил, как долгими одинокими вечерами, запершись в их с Сынчолем комнате, разглядывал совместные счастливые фотографии… И скучал. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на часы, ожидая, когда сможет позвонить ему, как проверял телефон, надеясь увидеть сообщение. И сейчас, наблюдая за сменяющимися на лице Джису эмоциями, он хотел ударить себя за то, что ничем не может ему помочь. — Мы стали друзьями, всё время ходили вместе, вместе ели, сидели за одной партой, всё стало общим. Как будто целый мир, заключённый в одном человеке, понимаешь? — Джису посмотрел на свои руки и поджал губы, а Хан, как бы отвечая на вопрос, согласно кивнул. Он понимал — это была единственная мысль, которая заставляла его двигаться вперёд все те месяцы, когда Сынчоля не было рядом: они — самое дорогое, что у них есть, и он должен беречь себя, чтобы не причинять Сынчолю страданий. — С возрастом мы оба стали серьёзней, наши песни стали иметь совсем другой оттенок. И когда мы стали больше, чем просто друзья — это будто случилось естественно, — никто из нас не сопротивлялся. Он был мне очень дорог, потому что окрасил мою жизнь новыми цветами.

— Тогда почему ты сказал, что вам надо прекратить ваше общение? — удивлённо спросил Джонхан и непроизвольно бросил взгляд в сторону своей комнаты: он едва ли мог представить, как просит Сынчоля собрать вещи и исчезнуть насовсем.

Джису перевёл на него взгляд и долго и задумчиво всматривался в его лицо.

— Вероятно, потому, Джонхан, что мы встречались, — Хан в удивлении открыл рот, хватая воздух губами, а Джису продолжил: — Мы ночами строили планы на совместное будущее, мечтая о другой жизни. Знаешь, в то время я действительно думал, что всё это серьёзно, что «навсегда» и вся эта романтичная чушь, о которой думают в том возрасте все влюблённые. А потом… — он вздохнул и отвернулся, будто пытаясь скрыть свои эмоции за разглядыванием рисинок в мультиварке. — А потом всё это рухнуло. Я ничего не чувствовал, когда он приходил, обнимал меня, когда говорил со мной — я хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое, и не радовался его присутствию. И теперь я чувствую себя предателем, ведь Вернон ни в чём не виноват передо мной — он искренне старался помочь, — Джису закрыл крышку и подпёр рукой лицо. — Правильно ли я поступил, что оттолкнул его? Мне кажется, я всё ещё слышу в своей голове, как он плачет и просит меня подумать. Но я совершенно опустошён внутри и не вижу никакого будущего. Вообще.

Хан внезапно уронил на пол нож: он сам не заметил, как, заслушавшись, поранился, измельчая очередной пучок зелени. Он тихонько вскрикнул, и Джису тут же вскочил и подошёл к нему. Схватив Хана за руку, он внимательно посмотрел на ранку:

— Где аптечка?

— В верхнем ящике, — ответил Джонхан, а затем попытался вытащить свою ладонь из цепкой хватки Джису. — Да не надо ничего, это же ерунда, я в поря… — но тот резким движением выдвинул ящик и вытащил из него небольшую коробочку. Открыв её и тут же начав перебирать всё, что в ней было, он стал внимательно вчитываться в названия. Найдя наконец то, что ему было нужно, он снова переключил внимание на хрупкую ладошку, которую сжимал в своих руках.

Держа в тонких пальцах ватную палочку, он аккуратными движениями обработал порез.

— Сильно я тебя удивил, да? — усмехнулся внезапно Джису, когда поймал бегающий взгляд Джонхана. — Прости.

— Я… — начал Хан и запнулся. Он не знал, что должен сказать: в его жизни никогда не было подобных отношений, он ни к кому не испытывал романтических чувств, подобных тому, что описал Джису, и уж тем более не испытывал их к другим парням, к Сынчолю. — Я… растерян?

Джису оторвал пластырь и аккуратно обмотал его вокруг порезанного пальца Джонхана:

— Вот так. Не болит? — всё ещё держа руку Хана, он поднял голову и взглянул прямо ему в глаза.

Хан лишь мотнул головой. Ещё недавно он боялся нового знакомого, не знал, как заговорить, а теперь, когда было рассказано уже так много, — страх ушёл. Он превратился в нечто пока не совсем понятное самому Хану: он чувствовал себя смущённым и растерянным и не знал, куда деть свой взгляд.

— Спасибо, Джису, — произнёс он, и тот вернулся обратно за стол.

На этот раз молчание стало совершенно невыносимым. Никто из них не двигался, не смотрел на другого: суп непривычно громко кипел в кастрюле, Джонхан следил, как надуваются и лопаются в ней пузырьки, и вяло помешивал ложкой; Джису смотрел в окно на птиц, что сидели на ближайшей ветке, — они уже начали утреннюю трель, едва ли не перекрикивая тихо поющее радио на подоконнике.

Когда в коридоре раздался шорох и в комнату вошёл растрёпанный Сынчоль, потирающий глаза, Хан ощутил облегчение.

— Ну, доброе утро, друзья, — сказал он, широко зевнув, а затем, повнимательней посмотрев на каждого, добавил: — О, вы вообще спали? Похожи на зомби, — Сынчоль усмехнулся и удалился приводить себя в порядок перед работой.

— Я пойду тоже собираться, — выдавил из себя Джонхан, поворачиваясь и бросая взгляд на всё ещё задумчиво сидящего Джису, — выключишь суп через пять минут, ладно? — не дождавшись ответа, Хан пулей вылетел из кухни в свою комнату. — Это самый неловкий диалог в моей жизни… — прошептал он, закрыв дверь и прижавшись к ней спиной.

Когда Хан вышел из дома и направился в сторону остановки, солнце было уже высоко и припекало своими лучами. Он пожалел, что не надел кепку, но возвращаться уже не было времени.

К полудню, когда заказов стало особенно много, погода резко изменилась: небо заволокли тяжёлые, почти чёрные тучи, буквально превращая день в ночь, и на город обрушился дождь. Он лил почти непроглядной стеной воды, мгновенно заполняя собой всё вокруг: бежал грязными реками по асфальту, гулко журча в водостоках и смывая случайно упавший на асфальт мусор; бился в стёкла, барабанил о металлические крыши и козырьки магазинов; до последней нитки мочил одежду и противно хлюпал в ботинках. Развозить заказы стало просто невозможно, учитывая, что никакого зонта Джонхану не было предусмотрено по форме. Вода стекала за ворот кофты, пробирая до мурашек, волосы непослушными тёмными прядями липли к лицу и шее. Пару раз Хану даже пришла мысль отстричь их в какой-нибудь ближайшей парикмахерской, но от этого шага его отделяла только катастрофическая нехватка времени на доставку. А проезжающие мимо машины несколько раз окатили его из лужи, добавляя на его дурацкий красный костюм некрасивые грязные разводы.

Время тянулось невыносимо долго. Очень хотелось домой: переодеться в сухое и больше никогда не попадать под такой ливень. Хан едва ли не стучал зубами и, время от времени выливая из кроссовок воду, материл всё вокруг.

Когда смена кончилась и он на всех парах примчался домой, то обнаружил там абсолютное промокшее, дрожащее существо, которое сидело на полу в гостиной, завернувшись в плед и прижав колени к груди. Джису лишь приподнял слегка мокрую голову и грустно посмотрел на Хана, когда тот вошёл.

— Ты почему такой мокрый? Что ты делал? Почему не переоделся? — разуваясь и стягивая с себя мокрые джинсы прямо в прихожей, забросал его вопросами Хан.

— Ну, я пытался починить бойлер, — начал Джису, — но не хватило деталей, и я пошёл в магазин.

— Ты что, совсем рехнулся? До магазина же топать и топать. И это ещё я наивный ребёнок. А сам вышел в такую погоду без зонтика, ещё и ничего на себя не накинув, да? — Хан бросил на Су подозрительный взгляд. Тот только виновато посмотрел на него и уткнулся обратно в свои колени.

— Когда я вышел, ещё было солнце… — Хан покачал головой и пошёл в комнату. Он натянул на себя тёплую домашнюю пижаму и взял полотенца. Одно накинул на свою голову, вытирая волосы, а второе — для Джису.

— Эй, Джису, раздевайся, — крикнул он ещё из коридора и, подойдя ближе, бросил в него полотенце, когда тот шмыгнул носом и кашлянул. — Давай резче, я отвернусь, если ты стесняешься.

Когда Джису поднялся, Хан увидел, что тот уже переоделся.

— Ну и чего тогда ты дрожишь? — удивился Хан, подходя ближе и прикладывая ладонь к его лбу. Кожа под его пальцами была горячей, и Джонхан нахмурил брови. — Иди в комнату. Я сейчас принесу градусник.

Джису кивнул, шмыгнув носом, а Хан побрёл на кухню за аптечкой. Когда он зашёл в комнату Су, тот лежал на постели, завернувшись в одеяло, и мелко дрожал.

— Чудесный поход в магазин, — пробубнил Джонхан, опускаясь рядом на коленки. — Держи, поставь его, — он встряхнул градусник и протянул Джису. — Я сейчас сварю тебе чай с женьшенем и имбирём, а ты надевай тёплые носки.

Когда Джонхан вернулся, неся с собой термос и захватив из своей комнаты ещё одно одеяло, то обнаружил Джису уже спящим. Он тихо опустился рядом и, чуть отогнув одеяло, достал градусник. Глянув на него, он едва сдержал позыв цокнуть языком: тридцать восемь градусов! Хан расправил второе, принесённое с собой одеяло и укрыл им Джису поверх первого. Когда он собирался встать, тот взял его за руку.

— Останься, — Джису не открыл глаза, но несильно потянул Джонхана на себя.

— Хорошо, — ответил тот, садясь обратно. — Выпей это, — Джонхан протянул ему термос и таблетку, — и можешь спать дальше. Я никуда не уйду.

Джису приподнялся, путаясь в одеяле. Через какое-то время он бросил попытку выбраться и обессилено лёг обратно.

— Я устал, — пробубнил он.

Джонхан закатил глаза и придвинулся ближе.

— Если назовёшь меня маленьким ребёнком, я припомню тебе это, — хмыкнул он. — Открывай рот.

Джису послушался, и Джонхан поднёс термос к его губам.

— Он не очень горячий, — добавил Хан, и Джису опасливо сделал первый глоток.

Через несколько мгновений Су отстранился, пробормотав, что больше в него ничего не влезет, и зарылся обратно в одеяло. Джонхан только вздохнул и, плотно закрутив крышку, отставил термос в сторону. Он устроился рядом, подложив под голову валявшуюся неподалёку кофту, и задумчиво уставился в потолок.

— Со мной одни проблемы, — через какое-то время пробормотал Су.

— Всё в порядке, — утешил его Джонхан и повернул голову в его сторону. Джису лежал, по самый нос завернувшись в одеяло, и только два больших глаза смотрели из вороха на Джонхана. — С кем не бывает.

Так они лежали какое-то время. Джису чихал, вытирал нос рукавом своей пижамы, ворочался, пытаясь выбраться из одеял, и жаловался, что ему то жарко, то холодно. Джонхан время от времени трогал его лоб, проверяя температуру, несколько раз давал ему другие таблетки, заставлял пить чай и клал мокрые компрессы ему на лоб.

В какой-то момент, когда Хан понял, что выйти из дома самому этим вечером не удастся, то позвонил Сынчолю и продиктовал целый список продуктов, которые надо купить. Он взял свои одеяло и подушку из комнаты и постелил себе возле Джису.

— Прости, я не собирался болеть, — вяло произнёс Су, когда Хан опустился рядом. — Мне неловко, что ты тратишь на меня своё время, которое мог бы занять важными вещами.

Джонхан рассмеялся:

— Да какие у меня могут быть важные дела? — он задумался, перебирая свое обычное расписание. — В основном я сплю, читаю или готовлю еду. Иногда смотрю фильмы. Всё в порядке, — Джонхан в очередной раз посмотрел на Джису: тот был бледный, мешки под его глазами, казалось, стали ещё больше, — и вздохнул. — Спи, тебе надо больше спать.

Джису кивнул и снова заворочался. Хан отвернулся и уставился в потолок: он боялся засыпать. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи хоть и поблекли в его памяти, но всё же оставили свой неприятный тяжёлый осадок в его душе. Он не хотел встречать Джошуа и позволять тому будоражить свои давно зажившие раны. Но что делать, чтобы этого избежать, он не знал.

— Не думай об этом, — внезапно донеслось из-под одеяла рядом.

— Я слишком громко это делаю? — усмехнулся Джонхан и повернулся на бок, снова смотря на Джису. Он выглядел больным и это беспокоило Хана от чего-то гораздо сильнее. 

— Нет, но я чувствую, что ты напряжён и волнуешься, — вздохнул Су, отбрасывая свою многослойную грелку. — Они нереальны. Твои кошмары не существуют в реальности. Не думай о них.

Хан вздохнул и закрыл глаза. И когда он уже почти заснул, то почувствовал, как чужая рука обхватила его за талию и притянула к себе. Джису был горячий, но от чего-то это успокаивало. Джонхан расслабился, и сон опутал его своими сетями.


	8. Chapter 8

Солнце медленно поднималось над городом, рассеивая плотные грозовые тучи, что заслонили небо, и пробуждая весь небосвод ото сна. Игривые золотистые лучи стали пробиваться сквозь лёгкие занавески. Через приоткрытое окно подул едва ощутимый ветерок, который вместе с утренним теплом распространил по всей комнате свежий запах влаги и весны. Со стороны улицы пока не было слышно ни машин, ни спешащих прохожих — лишь пение птичек, которые заливисто чирикали, словно приветствуя ещё один день весны, и бьющиеся с тихим треском об оконное стекло ветки.

Джису заворочался и открыл глаза. Из-за температуры и то накатывающего озноба, то опаляющего жара он ночью плохо спал, всё время просыпаясь. Одеяла, давно сброшенные, валялись где-то в ногах, и только кусочек чужого едва прикрывал его ноги маленький треугольничком. Джису повернул голову и встретился с сонным взглядом Джонхана.

— Прости, я разбудил тебя? — спросил Джису, и Хан заворочался, удобнее устраиваясь рядом с ним. Он снова опустил голову и пробормотал куда-то в ворот его майки:

— Сколько времени?

Джису повернул голову и посмотрел на маленький будильник в форме молнии МакКуин, который как-то много лет назад Вернон подарил ему на один из дней рождения. Часы показали половину шестого утра, о чём Су тут же оповестил Джонхана.

— У меня есть ещё немного времени, чтобы поспать, — снова пробормотал Джонхан, и Джису внезапно почувствовал, как маленькая ладошка опустилась ему на грудь.

Джонхан опять заворочался, а затем затих. Его горячее дыхание опалило Джису шею, и от этого по телу пробежали мурашки — он испытывал смятение. Подобная близость казалась из разряда фантастики и немного пугала. Но в то же время с Джонханом было спокойно и тепло, его не хотелось прогонять и отталкивать.

— Разбуди меня в шесть, — снова буркнул Хан, и Джису внезапно почувствовал, как губы расплываются в улыбке. Он не ощущал себя здесь как дома пока, но этот момент Джонхан и всё, последнее время происходящее с Джису, казались ему самому по-семейному тёплым. Заставляли, пусть даже на короткие мгновения, забывать, какая тьма и тяжесть были за его спиной. Это согревало.

Джису сильнее сжал свои объятия, и Хан тихо пискнул на такое вмешательство.

— Эй!

— Прости, — Джису разжал руки и поправил сползшее с Джонхана одеяло. — Спи, я не буду тебе мешать.

Какое-то время они молча лежали, а потом Хан поднял руку и поднёс её ко лбу Джису.

— Как ты чувствуешь себя? Ты активный, и это меня радует, но, — он убрал руку и вздохнул, — но ты всё ещё горячий.

— Я почти не спал, но мне полегче, — произнёс Су, и Хан ещё раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Я мешал тебе?

— Нет, — Джису снова хмыкнул и чуть сильнее сжал свою ладонь. — Не в этом дело. Просто постоянно просыпался из-за скачущей температуры.

— Я сделаю тебе бульон и заварю ещё чаю — не забывай пить, — Джонхан закряхтел и поднялся. — И никуда не ходи, лучше поспи — Сынчоль починит всё, что ещё не починено, — Джонхан зевнул и вышел из комнаты, а Джису задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед.

Джонхан не был похож ни на кого из тех, кого раньше знал Джису. Никто, ни родители, ни Вернон, никогда так не заботились о нём: мать часто говорила ему, что он должен быть самостоятельным, что должен сам уметь позаботиться о себе, — не бежала дуть на его разбитые коленки от первых падений с велосипеда, не кудахтала над его синяками и снова и снова рассказывала, как правильно оказать себе первую помощь, когда ситуация требовала её вмешательства; отец занимался его воспитанием больше на словах, чем на деле: он давал ему мудрые советы, раз за разом повторял, что мужчины не плачут, рассказывал истории из своей молодости и был для Су примером для подражания, но… Джису так и не научился жить один. Он стал взрослым слишком неожиданно и не был готов к тому, что все эти советы ему так быстро придётся применять на практике. И теперь, когда Джонхан обрушил на него сразу так много заботы и тепла, он чувствовал себя в замешательстве, как от чего-то невиданного, невероятного, чего-то, чего ни за что не хотелось упускать — лишь испытывать снова и снова. И, одурманенный этой мыслью, Джису поднялся, взял с пола брошенный вчера плед и, завернувшись в него, побрёл за Ханом следом на кухню.

Тот, в своей растянутой пижаме, спадавшей с одного плеча, с растрёпанными волосами, которые были собраны в неровный пучок на затылке, стоял у столешницы спиной к Джису и что-то мелко нарезал.

— Иди назад, — не оборачиваясь, бросил он.

— Не хочу, там скучно, я хочу наблюдать за тобой, — ответил Джису и занял сразу два стула, забравшись на них с ногами.

Джонхан обернулся, одарив его напускным хмурым взглядом, а затем улыбнулся и попросил Джису включить чайник.

— Почему ты такой? — спустя время поинтересовался у Хана Джису, следя за тем, как тот аккуратно обрабатывает куриные грудки и кладёт их в кастрюлю.

— Какой? — Джонхан удивлённо посмотрел на него, приподняв брови.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Джису, пытаясь подобрать слова: — уютный? Твоя забота такая… правильная? Она не душит, скорее наоборот. Даже у себя дома я никогда не ощущал чего-то подобного от своих близких, — закончил он.

Смущённый, Хан отвернулся, начав что-то невнятно бормотать.

— Я не слышу, — произнёс Джису, и в ответ до него донеслось тихое фырканье Хана: «Не слышит он».

— Я не знаю почему, я никогда не задумывался об этом… — Хан закрыл кастрюлю крышкой и обернулся, облокачиваясь о столешницу. — У меня не было модели семьи, как у тебя, например, — вздохнул он. — Я не знаю, как правильно, и делаю это больше интуитивно. Беспокойство — чувство, знакомое мне с детства. Я боялся, что с Сынчолем может что-то случится и я останусь один, думаю, что беспокоиться и заботиться о ком-то пришло ко мне с этим.

Джису наблюдал за тем, как из своеобразной причёски Хана выпали несколько волосков и смешно колыхались на ветру на самой макушке; как тот морщил нос и поджимал губы, о чём-то думая, подбирая слова; как мялся, переступая голыми пятками на холодном кафеле, и поправлял спадающую пижаму; как бегали его глаза — и всё это от чего-то вызвало улыбку на лице Джису.

— Это был риторический вопрос, Джонхан, — произнёс он и поймал на себе удивлённый и полный нескрываемой радости взгляд.

— Ты улыбаешься! — наивно, словно ребёнок, произнёс Джонхан.

Джису закашлялся, скрывая улыбку, и Джонхан тут же повернулся к шкафчику, вытаскивая оттуда коробку с различными корешками и травами. Он высыпал некоторое количество в чашку и подошёл к столу, чтобы налить туда горячей воды. Затем он достал несколько таблеток и всё это протянул Джису. Тот состроил грустное лицо, но послушался, обхватив чашку обеими руками.

— Я надеюсь, что ты позаботишься о себе, пока меня не будет? — Джонхан хмыкнул, долго и сосредоточенно вглядываясь в лицо Су, а затем вытер руки о полотенце и сделал огонь под кастрюлей ещё тише. — Суп будет готов минут через двадцать, не забудь о нём, — он ещё раз пристально посмотрел на Джису, а затем вышел.

Оставшись один, Су смотрел на танец чаинок в чашке и думал. Он не знал, что чувствовал: ему нравилось, что у него появились вещи, которые заставляли его улыбаться, на несколько мгновений почувствовать себя снова живым; ему нравилось ощущать заботу, внимание, но мысль, что это не его дом, не его место — не покидала. Он понимал, что в скором времени ему нужно будет уйти и отсюда тоже, что ему придётся учиться жить в одиночестве, самостоятельно. А ещё Су не покидало чувство вины. Снова и снова он возвращался в своих мыслях к разговору с Верноном и чувствовал себя виноватым. Вернон всегда, пусть и своеобразно, но заботился о нём, он переживал и, если бы Су только попросил, обязательно сделал бы всё что угодно… Но Джису не просил, он чувствовал, что уже никогда ничего у него не попросит… И то, что он выплеснул всё это на ни в чём не виновного перед ним Вернона, съедало его изнутри. Он должен был извиниться, но таких извинений, способных загладить всё это, ещё не существовало.

Джису поднёс чашку к губам и сделал глоток. Горячий чай обжёг язык, и он поморщился.

Внезапно захотелось спрятаться: от себя, от своих мыслей, от чувств, застрявших в горле неприлично большим комком. Он выключил кипящую на плите кастрюлю и, сделав перед уходом ещё один глоток, направился в свою комнату.

В коридоре Джису столкнулся с уже обувающимся Сынчолем.

— О, горе-ремонтник, — улыбнулся тот, тут же хлопая Джису по плечу. — Ты чего такой невесёлый, совсем хреново? — Сынчоль поднял руку и коснулся его лба. — Воруешь у меня мою принцессу на целую ночь и имеешь совесть ещё ходить утром таким мрачным! — он рассмеялся.

— Слы-ы-ы-шь! — незамедлительно донёсся выкрик из комнаты. Джонхан вышел, завязывая резинкой свои волосы, и одарил Сынчоля не менее хмурым взглядом. — Какая я тебе принцесса? — спросил он, подходя ближе и отвешивая Сынчолю подзатыльник. — Джису, ложись спать, ты и правда выглядишь не очень хорошо.

— До вечера, — хмыкнул Сынчоль, выходя на улицу. — Подумай над тем, что я сказал, я серьёзно. Может, я ревную, — и, подгоняемый пинками Джонхана, он побежал в сторону калитки.

Джису проводил их взглядом и вздохнул: он влез в чужую жизнь, и долго пользоваться их гостеприимством будет невежливо. Он жил здесь уже неделю, и действительно пора было уже иметь совесть.

Зайдя в свою комнату, Джису вздохнул: его взгляд упал на стоящую в углу в чехле гитару. Он взял её с собой, потому что это был дорогой подарок, его самая ценная вещь… но он не притрагивался к ней с лета. Последний раз доставал её, когда они с Верноном играли в его гараже новую песню, которую собирались представить на ближайшем выступлении в колледже — это было за пару дней до того, что произошло. Джису не знал, почему не доставал её — он любил играть, раньше музыка спасала его от грустных мыслей, была всей его жизнью… А теперь гитара стояла в углу и вызывала странное колющее чувство в груди.

Джису подошёл к ней и взял в руки.

Когда он открыл чехол, на его колени высыпались ноты, листы с текстами и много-много цветных бумажек-стикеров. Джису аккуратно собрал всё в кучу и принялся читать. Тексты песен тут же всплыли в голове, будто они репетировали их только вчера. Закрыв глаза, Джису мог вспомнить, каким сосредоточенным был Вернон, сидящий напротив, как он тихо топал ногой в ритм мелодии, что наигрывал Джису. Мог вспомнить его тихое бормотание, похожее на мурлыканье, когда он проговаривал слова. Вернон. Он снова занимал все его мысли, но теперь это не было чем-то привычным и родным — это были болезненные воспоминания.

Когда его взгляд пробежался по стикерам, сердце в груди сжалось ещё сильнее — это были записки, которые в огромном количестве Вернон оставлял ему везде: он прятал их в потайные карманы на чехле, клеил прямо к гитаре, сыпал охапкой Джису в рюкзак, иногда втайне бегал в раздевалку и оставлял их в его карманах, клеил к велосипеду и ещё в разных, более неожиданных местах. Джису это нравилось, это вызывало улыбку и было забавным: Вернон был забавным…

Джису взял целую горсть бумажек и принялся читать:

«Я взял твою тетрадь с домашним заданием, заберёшь её у меня дома сегодня в восемь», — гласила одна из них. Джису поджал губы. Вернон всегда был таким — шёл напролом, даже в их отношениях. Иногда Джису думал, что его просто взяли на абордаж, и поражался — неужели победить его так легко. Вернон, казалось, всегда заранее знал результат и просто подстраивал ситуации вокруг Джису так, словно всё происходило случайно. И в какой-то степени это было мило — в этом было всё его очарование.

«У нас скоро концерт, прекрати фантазировать обо мне и займись репетицией!» — эту записку Джису нашёл случайно, когда та выпала из гитары. Вероятно, сначала она была приклеена сверху, но отвалилась… Он вспомнил, как смеялся тогда, как звонил Вернону и говорил, что после такого не сможет репетировать точно… а теперь это не вызвало и тени улыбки на его губах. И Джису грустно вздохнул, сожалея о том, что не чувствует больше всех этих очаровательных вещей, что и раньше.

«Солнышко, я так скучаю, как насчёт того, чтобы провести выходные на побережье?» — они нечасто вырывались на природу — родители Джису не любили, когда он ночевал вне дома. Они с Верноном продумывали целые планы побега, словно это были самые важные события в их жизни, которые они не могли пропустить даже ценой ссоры с родителями. И на самом деле, оборачиваясь теперь назад, Джису думал, что так оно и было — их отношения состояли из тысячи таких мелочей… Это было волшебное время, когда они лежали на утёсе, разглядывая звёзды на ясном небе, или сидели прямо на песке на пляже, или ютились между камней на скалах… и слушали шум волн, крики чаек. Ветер, прилетавший с моря, трепал их волосы и уносил с собой их смех и звуки музыки.

Джису закрыл глаза и попытался снова это представить. Снова почувствовать тёплое плечо рядом и мягкие тонкие волосы, которые щекотали его щеку. Пытался снова воскресить в памяти, как трещит костёр, как бьются о камни волны, как шуршат маленькие, омываемые бурной пеной камушки у берега, как прохладные волны облизывают босые ступни, щекочут пальцы… Как его ладонь сжимают горячие пальцы Вернона… И ничего не почувствовал, кроме разочарования в себе. Это было тяжело, ведь в его воспоминаниях он был счастлив, он смеялся, а сейчас в его груди рокот волн отдавался болью — всё это было в прошлой жизни. Тогда всё ещё было хорошо, тогда он ещё не знал, что его ждёт, тогда он был глупым и беспечным, убегал из дома и злил родителей, беспокоящихся о нём… А потом их не стало. И ведь в ту ночь его тоже могло не быть! И от этой мысли на душе у Джису стало особенно тоскливо.

«Улыбнись, я же знаю, что ты любишь меня!» — гласила крошечная записка на маленьком розовом листочке… Джису зажмурился и сжал бумажки в кулаке. Нет, нет, нет — он не хотел это вспоминать. Это было больно, давяще, он должен был быть серьёзнее, внимательнее, он должен был сделать так много вещей, а он… А его беспокоило только то, когда родители уедут на работу, чтобы они с Верноном могли прогулять школу или колледж и остаться одни, его беспокоило только это… Он проводил с семьёй так мало времени и теперь, возвращаясь назад, не мог вспомнить, когда и о чём последний раз говорил с отцом. Что было последним, что он сделал вместе со своей матерью? Почему в его воспоминаниях был только Вернон?

Джису разжал кулак и вздохнул — это всё его вина, и он никогда не сможет наверстать то, что упустил.

Он не знал, должен ли выкинуть бумажки, или эти воспоминания когда-то приобретут тёплый, ностальгический характер? Он разгладил смятые пальцами листы и положил их обратно, в отделение для бумаг в чехле. Он надеялся, что, когда найдёт их снова, они не разобьют ему сердце и не заставят опять страдать.

Мысли бурным потоком окружили его, уносили далеко в прошлое, откуда он так сильно старался сбежать. Картинки одна за другой вставали перед его глазами, стоило только прикрыть их, — это были не сны, не кошмары, это были воспоминания, которые раздирали душу. В них Джису видел себя счастливым, в них он смеялся: беззаботно, счастливо, так, словно впереди у него была целая вечность. Он убегал из дома, едва на прощание махнув рукой матери, вышедшей его проводить. Он просил отца отложить ремонт машины, мопеда, велосипеда на следующий день, на выходные, на следующий месяц. В этих воспоминаниях он был плохим сыном, не приходящим вовремя на ужин из-за того, что Вернон не мог перестать целовать его, не мог выпустить его руки и сказать простое «до завтра». В них он плохо учился, пропуская колледж и воскресную школу, в них они с Верноном запрыгивали в попутную машину и уезжали на рок-фестивали, в парк аттракционов, смотреть на приплывших к самому побережью серых китов; он давал обещания, что поможет с ремонтом, что «потом» уберётся в комнате, что разберёт листья в саду, что съездит с отцом за новыми кранами и лопатой… Но всего этого так и не произошло — и это тоже была его вина. Джису не был уверен, что сможет себя простить за то, чем пожертвовал. Нет, он не сожалел об отношениях, он сожалел о том, что не знал, как всё обернётся, — иначе распределял бы время по-другому… А теперь исправить это он не мог — и один взгляд, одна мысль о Верноне тут же напоминала ему об этом.

Конечно, сон не шёл. Проворочавшись около часа, Джису поднялся и решил выйти на улицу. Он надеялся, что свежий ветер и непривычная незнакомая обстановка немного охладят его, приведут в чувства и помогут найти трезвое решение этой проблемы.

Джису не знал, куда он шёл, но когда он очнулся, то понял, что оказался в совершенно не знакомом ему районе.

Он заозирался, пытаясь понять, что это за место и как ему вернуться назад.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — раздался за его спиной знакомый голос.

Джису обернулся, тут же встречаясь с удивлённым взглядом Джонхана. Тот стоял, опираясь на мопед, и вертел в руках свой телефон. — Ты выздоровел и решил, что тебе можно вот так разгуливать в одной рубашке? — спросил он, и Су заметил, как он наморщил лоб.

— Я… — замялся Джису, запуская руки в карманы.

— Почему меня никто никогда не слушает? — Джонхан покачал головой и сел на мопед. — Раз в моей помощи никто не нуждается, то сегодня я вернусь поздно, — он завёл двигатель и скрылся за поворотом раньше, чем Джису успел сказать «постой».

Джонхан был прав. Джису только сейчас вспомнил о том, что у него температура и что на кухонном столе его ждёт термос с уже давно остывшим чаем, а на плите — куриный суп. Он вздохнул. Это было глупо — выйти из дома, ещё глупее было пойти куда глаза глядят — и заблудиться… Но самым глупым было дать Джонхану уехать! К вечеру станет прохладнее и, если он не успеет вернуться, то определённо не встанет с постели следующим утром.

Джису тяжело вздохнул: он дурак, и, возможно, это неизлечимо.

Внезапно вдалеке раздался шум мотора, и через пару секунд рядом с Джису остановился мопед. Джонхан снял шлем и одарил Су хмурым взглядом.

— Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой, потому что мне по пути. Ты ляжешь в кровать и будешь лежать там, пока я не разрешу тебе встать, — пробурчал он, доставая из сидения второй шлем и протягивая ему рюкзак. — Садись.

Джису посмотрел на мопед и прикусил губу: в его контейнере, который он арендовал в порту в Америке, стоял точно такой же… Он оставил там множество вещей, на случай, если решит когда-то за ними вернуться или перевезти всё на новое место.

Джису вздохнул и провёл пальцами по сидению.

— Ты будешь садиться? — поторопил Хан.

Су кивнул и нацепил на себя шлем.

— Обхвати меня крепче, — скомандовал Джонхан, когда Джису надел на себя его рюкзак и сел сзади.

Хан оказался худым и костлявым. Су под своими пальцами даже через рубашку ощутил его тонкую горячую кожу и острые рёбра. Джису чувствовал вину, но не знал, что сказать. А потому сильнее сжал руки и опустил подбородок на чужое плечо. Он знал, что из-за скорости, ветра и шлема Хан его не услышит, но всё равно тихо произнёс: «Прости».

Когда они подъехали к дому, Джонхан всё ещё выглядел хмурым, и вокруг его глаз скопились от напряжения морщинки.

— Надеюсь, ты понял, что я был предельно серьёзен, — произнёс он, а Джису отчего-то захотелось улыбнуться. Ещё несколько минут назад он ненавидел и терзал себя, его настроение готово было утопить его изнутри, и всё, что Су хотелось, — убежать от себя, от всего мира… А теперь, стоя рядом с обижающимся на него Ханом, он чувствовал себя способным на серьёзные поступки и готовым встретиться со своими проблемами лицом к лицу.

— Конечно, — кивнул Джису, — я буду ждать тебя в своей постельке, — он хмыкнул, а щёки Джонхана вмиг вспыхнули, и он надулся ещё сильнее.

— Я не это имел в виду! — он протянул руку и сдёрнул с Джису свой рюкзак. — Мне пора работать, — Джонхан отвернулся, быстро заводя мотор, а Джису почувствовал, как снова улыбается.

«Какая глупость», — подумал он, провожая спину быстро удаляющегося Хана взглядом.

В доме было тихо и одиноко, но Джису прогнал от себя эти грустные мысли. Он не хотел больше думать об этом — он действительно устал и собирался лечь спать. Еда не лезла в горло, а потому, разувшись, он сразу лёг в постель, укутавшись двумя одеялами.

***

Разбудил Джису странный шум в саду. За окном было ещё светло, а значит, прошло всего несколько часов. Он потянулся, не понимая, выспался или нет, и поднялся.

Возле порога, разложив перед собой инструменты, сидел Джонхан.

— Ой, это было громко? — виновато спросил он, когда Су опустился рядом. — Я не собирался тебя будить.

— Я не хочу больше спать, — отмахнулся Джису, тут же интересуясь занятием Хана. — Что это?

— Да я доделывал этот чёртов бойлер: у нас скопилось много вещей, которые надо постирать, а греть воду на кухне и таскать туда-сюда неудобно, — Джонхан покрутил в руках детальку и посмотрел на Су, — по-моему, я справился.

Он поднялся и на время скрылся в душевой, а затем оттуда донёсся его радостный восклик: «Она работает!».

Джису хмыкнул и опёрся спиной о косяк двери. Вечернее солнце приятно припекало его лицо, и он прикрыл глаза.

— Только здесь не усни, — раздалось рядом, и его затылка коснулась чужая ладошка, ероша волосы.

Это оказалось неожиданно приятным.

— Тебе помочь со стиркой? — спросил Джису, когда Хан перестал пропускать через пальцы его волосы и поднялся в дом.

— Тебе помочь изображать больного и научить лежать и пить лекарства? — передразнил его Хан. — У тебя есть грязные вещи? — спустя секунду спросил он, и Джису кивнул.

Стирка была весёлым занятием: пена, сдуваемая ветром, разлетелась по всему саду; крупные пузырьки переливались на закатном солнце, а Хан так весело смеялся и рассказывал различные истории, что Джису впервые за всё время ощутил себя на своём месте. Он успокоился и перестал нервничать, даже плохие грустные мысли на это время исчезли из его головы. Джонхан время от времени заставлял его мерить температуру, пить лекарства и успевшие надоесть за это время суп и чай, но это не портило витающей в воздухе беззаботной атмосферы.

Когда Джонхан поднялся, чтобы начать развешивать уже чистое бельё, в конце сада скрипнула калитка, и показался взъерошенный и отчего-то взволнованный Сынчоль.

— Эй, феечки, — окликнул он Джонхана и Джису и помахал им рукой. — Почему вы игнорируете свои телефоны?

Джису непонимающе нахмурил брови и полез в карман, чтобы проверить. Ожидаемо, телефон не включился — сел.

— А зачем ты звонил? — спросил Джонхан. — Что-то случилось?

Сынчоль всё ещё стоял в воротах и неоднозначно окидывал их задумчивым взглядом.

— Вообще-то, у нас гости, — вздохнул он и прошёл в сад. — Мне пришлось отпроситься с работы, чтобы этот ребёнок не потерялся! — важным тоном проговорил Сынчоль, делая шаг в сторону, и в эту секунду Джису тяжело выдохнул.

В сад медленно и неуверенно вошёл Вернон.

— Я не ребёнок, — пробормотал на корейском с ужасным акцентом Вернон. Он не сводил взгляда с Джису, а тот только хватал губами воздух и чувствовал, как его охватывала паника: когда он думал, что готов встретиться с проблемами лицом к лицо, он не думал, что вселенная воспримет это так буквально!

Вернон выглядел потерянным и встревоженным, переминался с ноги на ногу. Волосы, раздуваемые ветром, пушистым ореолом из кудрей обрамляли его голову, и это делало его особенно невинным. Они были ровесниками, но сейчас, видя его грустный и затравленный взгляд, Джису думал, что он вернулся на много лет назад. В тот день, когда Вернон пришёл к нему и сказал, что по странному стечению обстоятельств не представляет своей жизни без него… Джису вздохнул и поднялся.

— Привет, — тихо произнёс на английском Су, и Вернон сделал неуверенный шаг в его сторону.

— Джошуа, — тихо начал он, и его голос дрогнул. — Можем ли мы поговорить? — его взгляд скользнул по Джонхану, всё так же стоящему рядом с бельём в руках и внимательно смотрящему на него в ответ. — Пожалуйста?

Джису ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. Махнув Вернону рукой, он повёл его в свою комнату.

Войдя, Джису осмотрелся, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться взглядом, лишь бы не оборачиваться, лишь бы не смотреть на Вернона.

Дверь за его спиной тихо захлопнулась, и тёплые руки внезапно обвили его за талию. В плечо упёрся мокрый нос, и Джису услышал тихий и полный отчаяния вздох.

— Джошуа…

Джису опустил голову: а что он ждал? Что это будет серьёзный разговор с подписанием бумаг и соглашения о расторжении отношений? Смешно. Вернон оставался Верноном, и Су должен был предполагать, что всё произойдёт именно так.

— Вернон… Я, — начал он, но тот его перебил.

— Я понимаю, что ты меня не ждал, что, вероятно, ты сбежал, потому что я давил на тебя, потому что меня слишком много, потому что я надоедливый и прочее… — забормотал Вернон в его плечо, и Джису чувствовал движение его губ и горячее дыхание, от которого на коже появились мурашки. — Но я не могу вот так, по телефону… взять и оборвать всё то, что было между нами.

Вернон вздохнул и поменял положение головы, упираясь в плечо Джису лбом. Мягкие волосы знакомо щекотали Су шею.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, услышать твой голос… Я хотел поговорить с тобой ещё хотя бы раз вот так, стоя рядом, чтобы знать, что это всё не мой страшный кошмар, Джош… — Джису почувствовал, как на его рубашку капают чужие горячие слёзы, и сердце в груди болезненно сжалось. Он не хотел этого! Не сейчас! Он не был готов к тому, чтобы выяснять отношения, чтобы говорить на эту тему: это было слишком тяжело, забирало слишком много сил.

— Вернон, я не знаю, что тебе сказать, я… — снова начал он и замолк: слов действительно не было.

— У тебя больше нет чувств ко мне, — закончил за него Вернон и сжал его рубашку на груди. — Ты бежишь от всего этого, от воспоминаний, от любого напоминания о прошлом… я понимаю.

Джису чувствовал его всем своим телом, он понимал, с каким трудом ему даётся этот диалог, и ему бы очень хотелось всё переиграть, забрать свои слова назад, обернуться, прижать его к себе и утешить, сказать, что всё наладится, что всё будет хорошо, что они вернутся вместе домой и всё будет как раньше — но это было невозможно. Джису понимал и чувствовал это так же отчётливо, как упёршиеся в его плечо чужие губы, как горячие ладони, обвивающие его и прижимающие к себе.

— А я задыхаюсь без тебя там, — всхлипнул Вернон.

— Ты хочешь быть рядом со мной, даже зная, что я ничего не испытываю? — Джису вздохнул. Он знал его ответ, это был риторический вопрос.

— Я хочу быть с тобой и наполнять твою жизнь смыслом, как и много лет назад… Но теперь я не могу сесть рядом и сказать «Привет, меня зовут Вернон, и теперь я твой лучший друг», — его голос дрогнул, и Джису непроизвольно поднял руку и сжал его ладонь. Лучший друг. Был ли на земле человек, который знал бы его лучше? Имел ли Джису право осуждать Вернона за то, что он хотел быть рядом с ним, несмотря ни на что?

— Прости, — вздохнул он, и Вернон в ответ прижался ещё сильнее.

— Я хочу быть рядом. Болтать о всякой ерунде, уходить с пар, чтобы вместе поиграть фолк в гараже, хочу танцевать под дурацкие попсовые песни вместе с тобой, как раньше, слушать твои каверы или как ты читаешь мне вслух… Даже если всё это было ошибкой, даже если нам не стоило… Я был твоим другом все эти годы. Я скучаю по тебе… — рыдание стали громче, а чувство вины в Джису — больше. Казалось, оно заполнило собой всю эту комнату и давило на него.

— Я не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь, — он сжал руками ладони Вернона на своей груди. — Я убежал, но всё ещё не могу себя найти…

Джису разорвал объятия, опуская руки Вернона, и обернулся. Тот смотрел на него, его глаза были красными, а на ресничках дрожали крупные капли слёз, готовые вот-вот сорваться. Джису вздохнул и взял его лицо в свои ладони, тут же стирая слёзы пальцами.

— Ну прости меня, Вернон, я не знаю, сможем ли мы вернуть что-то, но сейчас я…

Вернон отвёл взгляд и шмыгнул носом. Джису видел, как тот сдерживается из последних сил.

— Я всё ещё люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал Вернон и сделал шаг назад, тут же отворачиваясь. Он вытер лицо рукавом, а затем схватился за ручку двери. — Я люблю тебя! И чёрт возьми — это так больно!

Он снова заплакал, и Джису с тяжёлым сердцем смотрел на его дрожащую спину, на опущенные сутулые плечи. Он поднял руку и сжал его плечо.

— Вернон…

Тот резко вырвался и, открыв дверь, выбежал в коридор, а затем, спотыкаясь и обуваясь на ходу, — прочь.

Джису понимал, что, наверное, должен его догнать, но сил уже не осталось. Он прижался лбом к косяку двери и тяжело выдохнул — у него поднялась температура, а в душе бушевал целый вулкан различных чувств и мыслей.

Он осел на пол и закрыл глаза: всё, что ему хотелось, — просто провалиться в небытие и больше ничего не думать, не чувствовать и ни о чём не беспокоиться.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда где-то в глубине дома скрипнула дверь, Джонхан наконец вздохнул: он даже не заметил, что не дышал всё это время.

— Ты шутишь? — спросил он у тихо подошедшего к нему Сынчоля. — Наш дом напоминает мне проходной двор… — Джонхан вздохнул и поставил таз с чистым бельём перед собой, чтобы наконец развесить его.

— Не думаю, что это надолго. Они либо свалят оба, либо… — Сынчоль посмотрел на Джонхана и поймал его полный неодобрения и негодования хмурый взгляд. — Либо оба, я понял.

— Нет, — качнул головой Джонхан и отвернулся, — не в этом дело, — он взял из таза одну из простыней и перекинул через верёвку. — Просто решение всех этих вопросов происходит без моего участия, — он вздохнул, защемляя бельё прищепками. — Я не против гостей, ничего не имею против Джису или Вернона, да и не буду возражать, если у нас поселится целый детский сад или стая щеночков, — он серьёзно посмотрел на Сынчоля и покачал головой, — но советуйся, пожалуйста, со мной, а не ставь перед фактом — это мой дом тоже, — он кивнул ему на таз перед собой, приглашая присоединиться и помочь.

— Прости, — вздохнул Сынчоль и вместо белья взял в свои руки Джонхана, обнимая его со спины и зарываясь носом в его волосы. — Я правда не знал, что он приедет. И Джису был внезапным, ты же знаешь. Я бы обязательно поговорил с тобой.

Джонхан чуть сжал обнимающую его руку своей ладонью, а затем похлопал, чтобы Чоль его отпустил.

— Скоро стемнеет, хочу закончить побыстрее… Мне ещё готовить ужин на целую роту, — хмыкнул он, и Сынчоль наконец взялся за бельё в тазу, чтобы облегчить младшему работу.

Когда они уже почти закончили, дверь в доме снова скрипнула и раздался громкий топот босых пяток по полу, а потом, спотыкаясь и скользя на гладком полу, к ним выскочил заплаканный и совершенно потерянный Вернон. Он окинул их затравленным взглядом и замер, не зная что делать — словно он был в ловушке.

— Эй, — позвал его Сынчоль и, застегнув ещё одну прищепку на бельё, что только что развесил, сделал к нему неуверенный шаг. — Всё в порядке? — английский у Сынчоля не был чистым, но для Джонхана, знающего на нём всего несколько слов, он был совершенно непонятными заклинаниями, а Сынчоль, словно факир, приманивал к себе замершего на пороге мальчика.

Джонхан знал о Верноне немного — лишь то, что рассказал ему Джису, — и теперь с интересом разглядывал его: тот стоял достаточно близко, и у Джонхана была возможность получше его изучить. Мальчик, а назвать его взрослым у Хана не поворачивался язык, был красивым. Действительно красивым, даже очаровательным: глубокие выразительные раскосые глаза, обрамлённые густыми тёмными ресницами — они приковывали взгляд, хоть и были заплаканными и красными от слёз; пушистые вьющиеся светлые локоны обрамляли лицо, делая его невинным, как у маленького барашка; он поджимал и без того не очень пухлые бледные губы и вытирал руками слёзы с немного пухлых щёк — ребёнок одним словом, совсем крошка.

«Как они могли встречаться? Педофилия какая-то», — усмехнулся про себя Джонхан, абсолютно не понимая, как Вернон мог вообще быть их ровесником — совершенно невозможно.

Вернон внезапно что-то спутано заговорил, опустив голову так низко, что его волосы упали ему на лицо и полностью скрыли от взгляда Джонхана. Сынчоль что-то отвечал ему, и Джонхан подумал, что, если все эти ребята останутся тут надолго, ему надо начать учить английский, чтобы понимать, что они говорят, пока он отворачивается.

Бельё в тазу закончилось, и Хан облегчённо выдохнул — можно было ретироваться и не подслушивать чужой и так непонятный разговор.

— Я собираюсь готовить ужин, — произнёс он, привлекая их внимание. — Я не знаю, понимает ли Вернон меня, но есть у него что-то, на что у него аллергия или что-то такое? — Джонхан внимательно ещё раз посмотрел на мальчика и приподнял брови, как бы намекая, что вопрос был адресован именно ему.

— Острое, — с невероятным акцентом произнёс Вернон, — я не ем острое, но… — он перевёл взгляд на стоящего рядом Сынчоля. — Думаю, что… Мне. Надо. Уходить, — он говорил по слову и не очень связно, но Джонхану внезапно показались милыми его старания.

— Никуда ты не уйдёшь, пока не поешь, — хмыкнул он, и Сынчоль согласно закивал. — А потом, уже почти ночь! Нет, нет, ты останешься здесь.

Вернон снова стал совершенно потерянным, и Джонхан понял почему. Джису. Они определённо не нашли общий язык, и это делало ситуацию неловкой, но и отпустить Вернона на ночь глядя бродить голодным по улицам совершенно незнакомого города он не мог.

— Не переживай, — Джонхан широко ему улыбнулся и направился в дом — Сынчоль сам с ним поговорит и, если надо, разрулит ситуацию. Это определённо точно не проблемы Джонхана — у него выше крыши было своих собственных.

Во избежание проблем и недоразумений еду Джонхан приготовил раздельно. Он не стал смешивать все ингредиенты между собой и решил, что, если в этом будет необходимость, каждый сможет сделать это самостоятельно.

Вернон выглядел неловко: он ёрзал на стуле, всё время поворачивался во все стороны на любой шум и шорох и вздрагивал, когда Сынчоль к нему обращался. Он расслабился только тогда, когда стало понятно, что Джису на ужин не придёт. Вернон стал более свободно говорить, стал улыбаться, а под конец и вовсе рассмеялся над какой-то шуткой Сынчоля.

Джонхан оставил этих двоих мыть посуду, а сам, заварив в термосе новый чай и захватив несколько таблеток, пошёл к Джису.

Когда он зашёл, тот лежал, завернувшись с головой в одеяло и повернувшись к нему спиной, и размерено дышал. Джонхан подумал, что тот спит, но, когда под его ногой внезапно скрипнула половица, из одеяла грубо донеслось:

— Проваливай. Оставь меня в покое.

Джонхан замер. Он не привык получать такую реакцию на свою заботу, и, если честно, такое было вообще впервые — он не знал, как реагировать. Обида комом встала в горле, и губы непроизвольно поджались, чтобы сдержать рвущееся наружу возмущение. Хотелось бросить всем этим прямо в Джису, чтобы больно ударить его — пусть разбирается сам со своими проблемами! Но вместо этого Джонхан тихо подошёл и поставил термос и таблетки рядом с Су.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — буркнул он.

Он уже почти вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, когда услышал за спиной полное раскаяния: «Джонхан?..»

Он зашёл в свою комнату и плотно закрыл дверь — общаться больше ни с кем не хотелось.

Сон не шёл. Какое-то время за стеной о чём-то бормотали Вернон и Сынчоль, за окном лаяла собака, а в голове Джонхана летало перекати поле. Он не знал точно, о чём думает, что его беспокоит, но настроение было хмурым, тяжёлым… если оно вообще таким может быть. Он ворочался, меняя положение, переворачивал подушки, мял их, чтобы сделать удобнее, то прижимая к себе, то подкладывая под голову или вовсе отбрасывая в сторону. Всё было не так, и это бесило.

Когда он в очередной раз раздражённо распахнул глаза, в доме было уже тихо.

— Здравствуй, — раздался над его головой скрипучий голос Джошуа, и Джонхан обессиленно откинулся обратно на подушки. Только не это, только не сейчас!

— Если я буду игнорировать тебя, ты исчезнешь, — вздохнул Джонхан и попытался расслабиться, зажмуриваясь.

— Не так легко прогнать меня, как думаешь ты, — парировал тот, и Джонхану казалось, что у него на лице от прожигающего взгляда Джошуа появляются отметины. — Я пришёл играть с тобой.

— Уходи, нет во мне ничего, с чем ты можешь поиграть, — огрызнулся Джонхан. Ему не было страшно — он устал.

— Не знаешь ты всего, что скрыто, — рассмеялся Шуа, а Джонхана перекосило от этого абсолютно неприятного скрипящего звука. — Смотри на меня, — приказал тот, и глаза Хана открылись даже против его воли — Джошуа смотрел на него, противно улыбаясь, и его жёлтые глаза становились всё ярче и ярче, поблёскивая словно дрожащие языки пламени.

По спине Джонхана пробежали холодные мурашки: комната начала меняться — он знал, что это значит.

— Тайны свои от меня тебе не спрятать, — было последним, что услышал Джонхан, прежде чем его спальня превратилась в старый и обшарпанный туалет его старшей школы.

— Нет, — прошептал он, когда понял, где находится. — Нет, нет, нет.

— Джонханни, — Хан был в кабинке и видел в небольшой проём под дверью чужие ботинки. — Открой дверь, Джонханни.

Джонхан знал, что будет дальше, он знал, что ничего не сможет изменить в своих воспоминаниях, что он будет просто проживать это снова… и снова, пока Джошуа не устанет играть с ним. Джонхан старательно стёр из своей памяти все воспоминания, связанные с этим днём, закрыл эту дверь на несколько ключей… и сейчас она вновь распахнулась, как слетевшая с петель дверь его кабинки.

— Здравствуй, — слишком приторно произнёс один из парней, стоящих к Джонхану ближе всех. Он всегда был их заводилой, лидером. — Твой защитник бросил тебя здесь, Ю ты совсем один, такой беззащитный! — он обернулся к своим друзьям, и те гадко рассмеялись.

Джонхан сделал неуверенный шаг назад, но за его спиной были только унитаз и стена — бежать было некуда.

— Мы поиграем с тобой немножко вместо него, — продолжал смеяться парень. — Он же играет так с тобой?

— Да ты глянь на него, конечно играет! Ему ещё и нравится! — засмеялся второй, и Джонхана передёрнуло. Хотелось толкнуть их в грудь, убежать, плюнув им в лица… Но тогда он был слишком слабым, слишком наивным и беспомощным. Тогда ему ещё было что терять.

— Иди сюда, — позвал первый, и Джонхан снова попятился. — Не вынуждай меня применять силу — тебе понравится.

Джонхан кричал внутри себя, он пытался вырваться, пытался оборвать этот кошмар — он не хотел смотреть его до конца!

— Нет! — выпалил он, и его голос дрожал — ему было страшно.

— Ты слышал, Мён, он сказал мне «нет», — рассмеялся парень напротив, не отводя от Джонхана своего яростного взгляда. — Я должен его послушаться?

Двое за его спиной заулюлюкали, и у Джонхана в груди сжалось и без того крохотное сердце. Они не сломают его снова! Этого не случится! Он закроет глаза, не будет смотреть, ничего не почувствует! Это сон! Этого не существует.

Внезапно глаза парня напротив стали совсем жёлтыми.

— Они не хотят, чтобы я тебя отпускал, мои парни в ожидании, я тоже не хочу откладывать ещё хоть на минуту, — он облизал свою пухлые губы и криво улыбнулся. — Тебе не будет больно, ты же привыкший.

Они смеялись, и звук их смеха отражался от стен, звенел в груди Хана, раскалывая его душу на множество крошечных частей.

— Не трогай меня! — кричал Джонхан из сна. — Отпусти! Ты не посмеешь! — он размахивал руками, пытался оттолкнуть его, царапался, но парень был сильнее его.

— Придержи его, — скомандовал парень одному из своих прихвостней, и тот подошёл ближе и резко дёрнул Джонхана за руки.

Второй подошёл с другой стороны, и Хан оказался сидящим на бачке унитаза, прижатым к стене без единственной возможности выбраться, а его рот зажимала противная влажная ладонь. Джонхан мычал, дёргался, но с каждой секундой всё больше и больше чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. Он знал точно — помощь не придёт: в туалет не ворвётся рыщущий в его поисках по всей школе Сынчоль, не зайдёт случайно проходящий мимо учитель, среагировавший на возню — никто. Ему никто не сможет помочь.

Они расстёгивали его ремень, трогали его, сжимали его руки, ноги и всё, куда только могли добраться, а Джонхан чувствовал отчаяние, отвращение к себе, к своему собственному телу. Эти прикосновения был омерзительными, грязными, ему хотелось умереть от стыда, от страха и от раздирающей его боли. Крики о помощи выходили мычанием сквозь чужую ладонь, мольбы прекратить — хрипами. Слёзы ручьём стекали по щекам — его тело казалось ему чужим.

Когда всё закончилось, единственное, что чувствовал Джонхан — влажный грязный пол, противный запах, витающий вокруг него, пустоту в душе и раздирающую боль во всём теле. Казалось, она выжигала его изнутри, а истерика накрывала с головой. Он задыхался от собственных всхлипов, ноги не слушались — он снова и снова поскальзывался и падал, цеплялся ногтями за стенки кабинки, пытался опереться на бачок — но тщетно. Его тело не слушалось, и было слишком больно, стыдно и страшно — он не сможет смотреть в глаза людям… никому.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — шептал он, почти захлёбываясь. — Пожалуйста.

— Что случилось? — раздалось совсем рядом, и, когда его плеча коснулась чужая ладонь, Хан отшатнулся в сторону.

Рядом с ним, в его комнате, сидел Джису и обеспокоенно смотрел на него.

Джонхан ничего не ответил: его накрыл новый приступ накатывающей истерики. Он хватал себя за волосы, сильно стискивая их пальцами, вжимался лицом в колени и практически выл.

— Эй, Джонхан, пожалуйста, ты пугаешь меня! — прошептал Джису, пододвигаясь ближе. — Скажи мне, что случилось!

Хан громко взвыл и только замотал головой.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! — он почти кричал, и Джису охватывала паника.

— Что мне сделать? — повторял он снова и снова. — Мне разбудить Сынчоля?

— Нет! — забормотал Джонхан и посмотрел на него полными ужаса глазами. — Нет! Пожалуйста! Он ничего не должен знать! Умоляю! Нет! — Джонхан снова попятился и внезапно упёрся спиной в угол собственной комнаты. Он снова чувствовал себя в ловушке , и это заставляло его паниковать и бояться ещё сильнее.

— Господи, помоги мне, — прошептал Джису. Он следил за каждым движением Джонхана и не знал, что делать.

Джонхан снова пустился в громкие рыдания, а Джису опустился на колени и подполз к нему. Он положил свои ладони ему на колени и наклонился поближе, чтобы видеть его лицо. Джонхан качался из стороны в сторону, всё ещё сжимая свои волосы пальцами. Казалось, он даже не почувствовал прикосновения Джису.

— Я не могу… Не могу, снова… Я грязный, я должен умереть, — шептал Джонхан, и Су поднял свои руки и сжал ладони Джонхана, заставляя его выпустить волосы. — Я ничтожество… виноват…

— Тише, пожалуйста, тише, — прошептал Джису, опуская его руки вниз и пытаясь обхватить его за плечи и прижать к себе. — Это только сон, это не реальность…

— Это реальность! Это всё было со мной! Я позволил врачам и таблеткам стереть это из моей памяти, но, — он отодвинулся от Джису и задрал рукав своей рубашки, — но вот живое напоминание о том, что всё это было на самом деле! — он рыдал, его голос дрожал, и слова выходили резкими, оборванными. — Я должен был умереть! Я должен был сдохнуть!

Джису снова обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Пожалуйста, успокойся… — он знал, что слова не успокаивают, а потому просто крепче прижал Джонхана к себе — тот не отвечал, его руки болтались вдоль тела, и весь он просто заходился дрожью и новыми и новыми рыданиями. — Тише. Всё это в прошлом. Ты сильный и справишься с этим.

— Они трогали меня! Отпусти! Ты не должен жалеть и прикасаться ко мне! — Джонхан оттолкнул Джису, но тот схватил его за руку и снова прижал к себе. Джонхан уткнулся носом в его плечо и забормотал, тут же снова срываясь на хриплые вскрики: — Их было трое! А я один! Совершенно один!

Джису напрягся — он догадался, о чём эта история.

— Они держали меня, они… — Джонхан взвыл, а Джису поднял руку и запустил пальцы в его волосы, прижимая к себе ещё крепче.

— Ты можешь не говорить, если трудно, — произнёс Джису, Джонхан мотнул головой.

— Они держали меня по очереди, смеялись надо мной, я… хочу умереть! — Джонхан снова попытался вырваться, но Джису не дал ему этого сделать.

Хан снова зашёлся в истерике, и Джису мягко погладил его по спине — кошмары Джонхана вредили ему с каждой ночью всё сильнее.

— Я… — прохрипел Хан и предпринял очередную попутку вырваться. — Я хочу умереть! Я не должен был выжить! Я не заслуживаю этого! — Джису понятия не имел, что должен делать в такой ситуации. Что говорить? Как себя вести?

— Джонхан… — прошептал он.

— Они посадили меня на таблетки, чтобы я всё это забыл! Но я всё помню! Теперь я снова всё помню! Каждую деталь!

Возле двери что-то упало, и Хан резко вскинул голову.

Сынчоль смотрел на него совершено нечитаемым взглядом и молчал. Джонхан издал булькающий звук, и Сынчоль развернулся и ушёл прочь, оставляя после себя выглядывающего всё это время из-за его плеча Вернона.

Джонхан сжался сильнее, пытаясь спрятаться — они все всё слышали, теперь они тоже знают. Стало страшно, неловко. Он снова чувствовал себя грязным и жалким… И Сынчоль теперь точно возненавидит его.

Вернон качнулся и аккуратно закрыл дверь, оставляя их снова одних.

— Он возненавидит меня, — тихо произнёс Джонхан несколько долгих минут спустя.

— Кто? — переспросил Джису.

— Сынчоль. Я не хотел, чтобы он знал, потому что… — Джонхан вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. — Я не рассказал ему, чтобы он не вернулся из Америки, чтобы не бросал учёбу ради меня, чтобы… — он снова опустил голову Су на плечо и чуть сжал его футболку пальцами. — Сначала я позвонил ему… когда нашёл свой телефон, — Джонхан понимал, что должен рассказать это, даже если Сынчоль за дверью больше не слушает его. — Я хотел всё ему сказать, я был на эмоциях, я не знал, что делать. Мне было страшно, — Джису опять провёл рукой по его волосам, и это немного успокоило. Слёзы всё ещё текли по лицу Джонхана, но рыдания больше не душили — пришло осознание того, что всё, что он мог потерять, он уже потерял. Пустота снова заполнила его изнутри, и жалость к себе ушла, оставив после только чувство отвращения к себе. — Его не было всего пару недель, а я… — Хан вздохнул. — Мне не хотелось жить, я думал, что просто покончу с этим, чтобы только не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, не слышать их шёпот и смешки за спиной… Я знал, что они всё знают, — от воспоминаний снова стало трудно дышать. — Он не ответил. Ни на первый, ни на второй, ни на третий звонок… Я просто хотел с ним попрощаться, знаешь? — Джонхан нервно усмехнулся, а Джису почувствовал себя невольным слушателем чего-то слишком личного… — Я наблюдал за тем, как моя кровь раскрашивает причудливый кафель в туалете, и думал, что так будет лучше для всех.

В комнате повисло молчание. Джонхан глушил в себе болезненное отчаяние и воспоминания, снова пытающиеся утопить его, а Джису думал, что Джонхан пережил не меньше тьмы, чем он… А может, даже больше.

— Меня нашли, слишком поздно… пришли бы они, когда… а тогда я их уже не ждал, — Хан глубоко вздохнул и отодвинулся от Джису, опираясь на стену и запрокидывая голову. — Капельницы, врачи, беседы с психиатром и бесконечные таблетки — ты и без меня знаешь, что это такое, — Джису кивнул в ответ, а Хан продолжил: — Сынчоль звонил, а я не мог признаться ему. Я чувствовал себя слабым перед ним — он с самого детства говорил мне, чтобы я был сильным, учил совсем не этому… А я… Мне было стыдно признаться ему в том, что произошло, в том, как я повёл себя, — Джонхан внезапно рассмеялся совершенно истерично, и Джису снова встревоженно посмотрел на него, протягивая к нему свою руку и сжимая предплечье. — Я врал ему, Су, я врал ему так долго, что теперь, даже если он заговорит со мной… я не знаю, что ему сказать. Он точно возненавидит меня.

— Не возненавидит, — ободряюще произнёс Джису и улыбнулся с надеждой посмотревшему на него Джонхану. — Он беспокоится о тебе, ты — самый важный человек в его жизни, вся его семья, — Джису погладил Джонхана по плечу. — Конечно, думаю, он расстроен тем, что узнал всё так, так поздно, но если ты поговоришь с ним и всё объяснишь… Он не будет ненавидеть тебя.

Джонхан вздохнул.

— Это только на словах так просто, а на деле… — он опустил голову и вытер уже почти сухие слёзы со щёк. — Не думаю, что он услышит то, что я хочу ему сказать.

— Ты ещё не пробовал, — Джису снова улыбнулся, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок. — Пока вы не напридумывали себе много лишнего насчёт друг друга, надо поговорить, — Джису хмыкнул, качая головой — сам-то он придерживался этой теории хоть раз? Но этого было достаточно Джонхану, который внезапно стал подниматься.

— Ты прав, — он направился к двери, — надеюсь, он не ушёл.

За дверью никого не было. В гостиной сидел встревоженный Вернон — Джонхан заметил, как тот испуганно зыркнул на него, когда Хан оглядел гостиную в поисках Чоля. Тот нашёлся в саду: он сидел за деревом, и его присутствие выдавали только выглядывающие ноги.

Джонхан резко растерял всю свою уверенность. Он не мог заговорить об этом целых полтора года, а сейчас… Когда Сынчоль внезапно узнал всё совершенно не тем путём, которым следовало, Джонхан не знал, с каких слов ему стоит начать этот диалог.

Вероятно, ни с каких, потому что первое, что сказал Сынчоль, когда Хан подошёл, было:

— Уходи.


	10. Chapter 10

— Уходи, — голос Сынчоля не был холодным, он был привычно родным, низким и бархатным. Джонхан любил слушать его, устраиваясь на плече старшего и закрывая глаза, но теперь в нём слышались дрожащие, совершенно незнакомые нотки.

Они никогда не ругались раньше. Никогда. С первого дня их знакомства их дружба была такой идеальной, что между ними не возникло ни единого повода, чтобы обижаться или задевать друг друга.

Всё бывает впервые.

— Давай поговорим? — Джонхан сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону Чоля, а тот только повёл плечом.

— Я не настроен на разговоры, — бросил он и закрыл глаза, опираясь затылком о ствол дерева.

— Хён, — Джонхан глубоко вздохнул и опустился рядом на колени. Он не решался коснуться Сынчоля рукой, боясь получить слишком резкую реакцию. — Нам действительно надо поговорить.

— Нам надо было поговорить два года назад, — отрезал тот, — а сейчас — нет.

Джонхан поджал губы, вглядываясь в хмурое, сосредоточенное лицо Сынчоля: тот свёл густые брови, отчего между ними пролегла складка, которую тут же захотелось разгладить пальцами, губы стали совсем тонкими, и всё лицо казалось бледнее, чем обычно.

— Прости меня, — Джонхан опустил голову, и взгляд зацепился за чужую ладонь, сжимающую пальцами влажную от росы траву.

Сынчоль молчал, всё так же не открывая сомкнутых глаз, а Джонхан сосредоточенно разглядывал его пальцы и думал, что конкретно должен сделать, чтобы найти к нему подход. Он медленно протянул свою ладонь и сжал его пальцы в своих.

— Прости меня, — повторил он.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? Почему, Джонхан? — Сынчоль не открыл глаза, но Хан почувствовал, как в его руке напряглась чужая ладонь.

— Я собирался… — Джонхан снова поджал губы и поднял на него виноватый взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бы всё ради тебя сделал! — Сынчоль пытался не вспыхнуть, и Джонхан видел это по его яростно раздувающимся ноздрям. — Всё, Джонхан! Почему ты не рассказал мне об этих действительно важных вещах? Почему?

— Неправда, — голос Джонхана предательски дрогнул, и он отвернулся — он мог выпалить это на эмоциях, в истерике, но говорить об этом спокойно сейчас у него не получалось. — Я звонил тебе.

— Но ничего не сказал, и я узнаю только сейчас! Два чёртовых года спустя! И ты представляешь всё это так, словно я и вовсе должен был никогда это не узнать! — Сынчоль открыл глаза, вырвал свою руку из джонхановской хватки и хмуро посмотрел в его лицо. — Я что, совершенно ничего не значу для тебя? Я волнуюсь о тебе, забочусь, а ты даже не считаешь нужным посвящать меня в свою жизнь, словно мне и места в ней нет!

— Это неправда! — ещё громче вскрикнул Джонхан. — Не говори так! Я звонил тебе, я хотел тебе сказать, я… — Джонхан внезапно всхлипнул, воскресая воспоминания того дня снова, и в груди всё болезненно сжалось — ничего не прошло. — Я пытался!

— Ты хочешь повесить вину на меня? — голос Сынчоля внезапно стал совсем холодным, и от этого по коже у Хана пробежали мурашки — было страшно от того, что он может действительно так глупо потерять что-то очень хрупкое между ними. Джонхан не понимал, почему Сынчоль не слышит, что он пытается ему сказать.

— Ты идиот, Сынчоль! — Джонхан спрятал лицо в коленях и закрыл голову руками. Ему снова хотелось стать маленьким и незаметным, чтобы больше никто никогда не видел его, как тогда, холодным сентябрьским утром. — Мне было страшно, больно, это убивало меня изнутри, мне хотелось перестать существовать, и ты — единственный, о ком я думал! Я звонил тебе, потому что не было на Земле ни одного человека, которому я мог бы довериться… но ты не взял трубку! Ты был занят, а я чувствовал такое отчаяние, что едва мог соображать. Мне хотелось просто умереть, я был совершенно один, — слёзы стекали по щекам, скапливались на губах, падали в траву с подбородка. — Отчаяние — вот что я помню о том моменте, когда решился на это.

— Решился на что? — голос Сынчоля резал по сердцу пронзительно и остро, как лезвие хирургического ножа.

Джонхан оторвал голову от коленей и посмотрел Сынчолю в глаза: какую часть диалога с Джису он слышал? Если он решился рассказать Сынчолю всё, то нет смысла больше что-то скрывать, подумал Джонхан и задрал рукав своей кофты.

— На это, — Сынчоль не моргая смотрел на его руку, и его лицо бледнело.

— Что? — вопрос вышел хриплым, и Сынчоль повторил его: — Что это? Джонхан… — он поднял свою дрожащую ладонь и коснулся пальцами рубцов на запястье. — Что, чёрт тебя побери, я ещё не знаю?

— Я не думал в тот момент, что будет дальше, — Джонхан смотрел, как Чоль очерчивает продолговатые изгибы дрожащими пальцами, и сердце в груди, сжатое всё это время словно тисками, внезапно начало расслабляться — он просто расскажет ему всё, и между ними больше не будет тайн. — Я действительно хотел умереть, потому что жить с этим позором, как ни в чём не бывало ходить на занятия, жить своей жизнью я не мог, не представлял себе это — одна мысль разъедала изнутри, — пальцы рефлекторно сжались, когда Сынчоль чуть надавил на один из шрамов — тот, который Джонхан сделал первым, самый неровный и глубокий. — А потом была скорая, больница, врачи и реабилитация — это было лучше, ведь я не вернулся в школу, я больше никого из них не видел, и таблетки помогали… — Джонхан снова опустил подбородок на колени и вздохнул.

— То есть, — тихо заговорил Сынчоль, его голос всё ещё был дрожащим и неуверенным, но злость пропала, и это было невероятным облегчением для Джонхана. — То есть всё то, что ты рассказывал мне целый год… ты придумал?

Они встретились взглядами, и Джонхан сглотнул.

— Не совсем, — он поджал губы, пытаясь найти правильные слова, но в итоге сказал просто прямо, как и было: — Я не выходил из больницы, но посещал занятия там и много читал книг — мой врач говорила, что это поможет мне быстрее оправиться, а я просто считал это отличным способом сбежать от реальности, — Сынчоль не отводил взгляда, а Джонхан думал, что, наверное, он и правда невероятной идиот. — Когда ты звонил… тогда я осознанно решил ничего тебе не говорить до твоего приезда — я не был уверен, что сдам экзамены хорошо, я ведь и раньше был так себе ученик, — Джонхан попытался улыбнуться, но вышло криво — Сынчоль поморщился при виде этого, — поэтому я хотел, чтобы хотя бы ты из нас двоих получил хорошее образование и не бросал всё ради меня… — он вздохнул и, нащупав пальцами чужую ладонь, чуть сжал её. — Я стал бы грузом для тебя, и я не хотел этого, прости, что не сказал… — Джонхан с надеждой посмотрел в глаза Сынчоля и снова прикусил губу. — Мне не разрешали много разговаривать… поэтому я говорил тебе, что очень занят, что устаю… и разница в часовых поясах… Прости меня.

Сынчоль покачал головой, но не отвернулся.

— Я не знаю, что я должен сказать сейчас, что должен сделать, я не понимаю, что чувствую, но… — он потянул Джонхана за ладонь к себе и внезапно обхватил за плечи так крепко, что тот пискнул, — но Джонхан, послушай… — он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, а Хан обхватил его руками, цепляясь за его футболку пальцами. — У меня нет никого дороже тебя. Нет ничего на земле, что бы я ценил и чем дорожил бы больше, чем тобой, — он коснулся волос Джонхана губами, и тот почувствовал, как новые слёзы подкатывают к его глазам. — Я сделаю ради тебя всё, тебе нужно просто сказать мне, — Сынчоль ещё сильнее сжал его в своих объятиях, а Джонхан упёрся носом в его плечо. — Ничего от меня не скрывай, ладно? Я хочу знать, чтобы это ни было, хочу быть рядом, когда ты нуждаешься во мне, даже если я буду на другом конце Земли — ты моя единственная семья, мой лучший друг, и сейчас я разочарован, подавлен, я в смятении и ужасе от того, что ты обрушил на меня — я не хочу, чтобы ты плакал, чтобы тебе было больно, Джон-и, давай договоримся, что всегда будем всё-всё рассказывать друг другу? — Джонхан всхлипнул, а Сынчоль рассмеялся, запуская ладонь в его волосы. — Я не хочу, чтобы между нами выросла стена, как между этими двумя, — внезапно произнёс он, и Джонхан обернулся: на ступеньках, прислонившись к косяку, сидел Джису, а из комнаты, освещаемый светом бледной Луны, на него грустно смотрел Вернон.

— Прости меня, правда, мне очень жаль, я обещаю быть с тобой честным, — тихо произнёс Джонхан, чуть отодвигаясь.

— Тогда, раз уж ты пообещал… — Сынчоль перевёл на него хитрый взгляд, и Джонхан испуганно отодвинулся ещё дальше, вырываясь из его объятий.

— Не пугай меня, Чоль, — выдохнул он.

— Скажи мне честно: что у вас с Джису? — вопрос был как ведро ледяной воды на голову: у Джонхана по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Н-н-ничего, — заикаясь, выдал он. На самом деле, он совершенно забыл о разговоре с Су прошлым утром и не возвращался к этой теме в своих мыслях, даже когда на пороге появился Вернон.

— Мы договорились не врать друг другу только секунду назад, Джонхан, — Сынчоль улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Он присел там, как только ты вышел, и неотрывно следит за нами, видимо, думая, что мы его не видим, — Сынчоль хмыкнул, а Хан почувствовал, как краснеют его щёки.

— Это глупости, Сынчоль, — он толкнул его в плечо и поднялся, тут же протягивая Чолю руку, — пошли в дом, я что-то замёрз и думаю всё же поспать хотя бы немного.

Сынчоль смерил его внимательным взглядом и покачал головой.

— Только осторожнее: мелкий следит за каждым твоим шагом.

Джонхан хмыкнул:

— Какой из них?

Сынчоль рассмеялся и потрепал Джонхана по волосам.

— Тот, который смотрит, как затаившийся хищник из темноты. Мне ещё спать при нём, пожалей меня, — он ушёл вперёд, и Джонхан лишь покачал головой ему вслед: только такой драмы ему в жизни не хватало. Отношения никак не укладывались в его распорядок, а после заново воскресших в памяти картин думать о чём-то подобном и вовсе не хотелось — Вернон может спать спокойно, думал Джонхан.

— Можете идти спать, мы не убили друг друга, — вдруг произнёс заходящий в дом Сынчоль и нарочно долго задержал свой взгляд на Джису. Тот вздёрнул бровь в ответ, и Джонхан еле сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу.

— Мне жаль, что я перебудил вас, — добавил Хан и окинул всех полным сожаления взглядом, проходя в свою комнату.

На самом деле, ни о каком сне не было и речи: в голове всё гудело от мыслей, нервы натягивались, как струны, и едва Джонхан закрывал глаза, ему казалось, что мир вертится слишком быстро, что он переворачивает его вниз головой и ещё много разных глупостей.

Когда голова уже практически взорвалась, Хан сдался. Он, стараясь не шуметь, вышел из комнаты и открыл соседнюю дверь.

— Так и знал, что ты придёшь, — раздался из темноты голос Джису, и Джонхану показалось, что он слышал, как тот улыбнулся.

— Я Джонхан, если что, — ответил ему Хан.

— Я помню, — Джису хмыкнул и подвинулся, освобождая место на своём футоне.

— Ну, а вдруг ты ждал не меня… — Джонхан устроил голову на его руке и потянул на себя часть одеяла.

— Он бы постучал, — Джису внезапно обхватил Джонхана за талию и притянул к себе. — Как ты? Совсем не спится?

— Да, в голове какой-то вакуум, мысли постоянно вырывают меня из дрёмы… — Хан повернулся набок и встретился с Су взглядом. — Тебя не напрягает моё присутствие?

Джису улыбнулся и качнул головой.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что с тобой спокойно и тепло, — он закрыл глаза, продолжая улыбаться.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Джонхан, расслабляясь: Джису тоже был тёплым, и ему отчего-то хотелось доверять.

— Думаю, что и мне есть за что тебя поблагодарить, — спустя несколько мгновений отозвался Су.

— За что? — Джонхан снова открыл глаза и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Я улыбаюсь, — коротко ответил Джису и притянул Хана ближе, зарываясь носом в его волосы, — с тобой.

Джонхану на секунду показалось, что он задыхается… Джису не держал его слишком крепко, не стискивал его рёбра — это было что-то совершенно другое. Джонхан в ответ только улыбнулся в воротник чужой футболки.


	11. Chapter 11

Первое, что Джонхан почувствовал, когда проснулся, — это то, что его голова дико болела. Конечно, это сказывалось нервное напряжение, произошедшее ночью и реки выплаканных им слёз, но жить с такой болью совершенно не хотелось. Радовало только то, что окна были плотно зашторены и никакие мерзкие лучи отвратительного солнца не били в глаза. Никакие дети не кричали, собаки не лаяли, газонокосилки не стригли.

Джонхан простонал и перевернулся на спину.

— Что такое? — раздалось где-то совсем рядом, и Джонхан повернул голову на звук.

— Моя голова раскалывается как грецкий орешек, — хныкнул Хан, и Джису усмехнулся в ответ.

— Сейчас около десяти утра, ты можешь поспать ещё, — произнёс он, поворачиваясь на бок, и снова приобнимая Джонхана. — Или хочешь, я принесу тебе каких-нибудь таблеток?

Джонхан задумчиво уставился в потолок. Когда их отношения стали настолько близкими, что он позволяет Джису обнимать его, прижиматься к нему и размеренно сопеть в ухо. Когда это стало заставлять его сердечко так колотиться, и что, собственно, он пропустил в их отношениях, что из пугающего мрачного парня в его мыслях этот парнишка превратился в приятного собеседника и тёплую подушку?

— Я сам, — вздохнул Хан, приподнимаясь на локтях, отчего рука Джису соскользнула ему на живот. — У меня теперь ещё один голодный рот, и, возможно, он уже проснулся, и Чоль о нём совсем не позаботился. Я должен проявить гостеприимство и накормить твоего ребёнка.

Джонхан наклонил голову в сторону, шея громко хрустнула, и стало немного легче жить.

— Прости за это, — виноватым тоном произнёс Джису, тоже приподнимаясь.

— В том, что он последовал за тобой через пол земного шара, нет твоей вины, — Джонхан хмыкнул и посмотрел в сторону Су. Он плохо видел его лицо в темноте и предположил, что тот смотрит на него полным раскаяния взглядом.

— Вы пустили его в свой дом… Да и я сам задержался слишком надолго.

Джонхан замолчал, продолжая вглядываться в его силуэт в темноте. Он хотел сказать, что всё в порядке, но не успел: в коридоре что-то упало, но, к счастью, не разбилось.

— Я всё улажу, — сказал Джонхан и поднялся на ноги.

В коридоре Хан увидел Вернона, смотрящего на лежащую на полу несчастную вешалку с кучей вещей и злополучную табуретку.

— Доброе утро, разрушитель, — вздохнул Джонхан. — Не переживай, ею давно пора было заняться и передвинуть, — он подошёл ближе и помог Вернону поднять вешалку и повесить всё назад. Он откатил её немного в сторону и отодвинул табуретку.

— Прости, — произнёс Вернон. — Я не хотел.

Джонхан перевёл на него задумчивый взгляд. Он уже видел его и даже разглядывал, но мальчик производил на него двойственной впечатление: с одной стороны, внешне он был очаровательным маленьким ребёнком, с милыми пушистыми светлыми кудряшками, пухлыми губами и щёчками и блестящими большими глазами, а с другой, в этих глазах было столько грусти и печали, что Джонхан почувствовал себя неловко… В конце концов, он проводит ночи рядом с тем, кого этот мальчишка так сильно любит, что прилетел в чужую страну без всего. Глупый ребёнок. Конечно, Джису с ним расстался, конечно, это не вина Джонхана, но чувствовать себя паршиво он не перестал. Хотелось как-то уменьшить это, но он понятия не имел как — отношения не были сильной его стороной.

— Ты ведь ещё не завтракал? — спросил он, чтобы как-то начать диалог.

Вернон качнул головой.

— Не-а.

— Тогда, — Хан задумчиво отвёл взгляд, — не мог бы ты мне помочь?

— Я так себе повар, — бросил Вернон и пожал плечами.

Джонхан давал Вернону лёгкие задания: доставать и мыть овощи, раскладывать посуду, включать чайник. Парнишка не смотрел на него и всё время отводил взгляд. Джонхан пытался развивать диалог, но он не клеился — Вернон отвечал односложно (то ли от нежелания общаться, то ли от небольшого словарного запаса).

— Что между вами? — внезапно спросил младший, когда Джонхан уже бросил все свои попытки и просто помешивал суп на плите.

— С кем? — не сразу сообразил Джонхан, оборачиваясь.

Вернон серьёзно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— С Джошуа, — ответил он и приподнял бровь. Джонхану показалось, что вместо крови по венам у него побежал азот — стало так невероятно холодно, что он поёжился.

— Н-ничего, — ответил он, непроизвольно делая шаг в сторону и оборачиваясь к кастрюле.

— Ну, ты с ним спишь, — продолжил Вернон, и Джонхану показалось, что тот стал приближаться.

— Это не совсем то, что ты думаешь, — Джонхану стало неловко: он не был готов к беседам, подобной этой, не то, что с Верноном, а даже с самим Джису. — Мы не…

— Не трахались? — Вернон громко хмыкнул, а Джонхану захотелось взвыть: как он может говорить такие вещи? Они не близки, он даже ничего о нём не знает, чтобы судить. Почему он позволяет себе делать какие-то выводы? — Тогда что же ты делал в его комнате всю ночь? — не унимался Вернон.

— Ащ! — шикнул Джонхан и обернулся, почти сталкиваясь с Верноном лицами. Тот действительно подошёл к нему и стоял всё это время за его спиной. — Какое, чёрт возьми, тебе вообще дело, где я провожу ночь в своём доме?! — вспыхнул он. Он не злился — он защищался. Но, пока он смотрел на Вернона, мысль сама пришла в его голову: а действительно, почему именно Джису? Почему не к Сынчолю он приходит за утешениями? Почему именно с Джису он чувствует себя спокойно и спит крепко и без кошмаров? Ответ определённо был на поверхности, но Джонхан не мог его найти. Су был как тёплый плед холодной ночью, как свет в темноте, и одна его улыбка преображала всё вокруг — и от этой мысли Джонхану начало казаться, что он сходит с ума.

— Ты прав, — Вернон тем временем пожал плечами, делая шаг назад, — никакого, — он наклонил голову, словно изучая Джонхана. — Однако Джису — мой, если ты не знал.

— Ну, — вздохнул Джонхан, успокаиваясь и скрещивая руки на груди, — я также знаю, что он разошёлся с тобой, потому что ты навязчивый, — он не хотел говорить все эти вещи, но они сами собой срывались с его языка.

— Ах, ну да, — Вернон нахмурился и злобно сузил глаза, продолжая сверлить Хана взглядом. — И ты, конечно, поспешил доказать ему, что ты лучше и тоже кое-что умеешь?

Джонхан опешил. Вернон слышал вчерашний диалог, видел всё, что произошло, и теперь… издевался?

— Мне кажется, что ты пытаешься испытывать моё гостеприимство, — Хан покачал головой. — Мне не нравится манера твоей речи, и терпеть это я не собираюсь, — он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять нарастающую в груди бурю: — Послушай, то, за чем ты приехал, ты, вероятно, не получишь. Если ты хочешь оставаться в этом доме ещё какое-то время, веди себя скромно и вежливо, если же нет — двери открыты. Я не Сынчоль и бежать за тобой, чтобы остановить, не буду.

Он снова вернулся к супу, но хотелось просто громко бросить ложку на пол, пнуть плиту и красиво уйти, взмахнув волосами. Но вместо этого он продолжил вяло помешивать уже кипящую жижу и думать, когда его жизнь стала такой. Как он дошёл до того, что выясняет отношения с парнем из-за другого парня, что позволяет вот так кому-то разговаривать с собой, что слишком много откровенничает и пускает в свою жизнь кого-то, кроме Сынчоля? Ответов он не знал.

Вернон пыхтел, сидя за столом, а где-то в глубине коридора раздались приближающиеся шаги.

— Доброе утро, — произнёс Джису, заходя на кухню и потягиваясь.

— Привет, — буркнул Вернон, а Джонхан даже не стал оборачиваться.

— Вы выглядите мрачными, я что-то пропустил? — вздохнул Джису, доставая из шкафчика три чашки и коробку с чаем.

— Да, — прошептал Джонхан, прикрывая глаза. — Момент, когда моя жизнь пошла по… — он не договорил, беря в руки прихватку и размещая кастрюлю перед ними на столе. — Я не буду завтракать, приятного аппетита, — он снял с себя фартук и вышел.

Ему хотелось позвонить Сынчолю, вызвать его с работы и долго обнимать и плакать в его плечо, просто потому что тот просил ему всё доверять и напомнил, что он — самый важный человек в его жизни. Кажется, Хан стал это забывать.

***

Как только Джонхан вышел, Вернон облегчённо выдохнул и расслабился, поднимая голову и смотря на Джошуа.

— Извини за вчерашнее, наверное, я был слишком резким, — с полным раскаянием в глазах произнёс Вернон и выжидающе посмотрел на Шуа, надеясь, что он сядет рядом и они позавтракают вместе как раньше.

Джису тяжело вздохнул. В его голове крутилось много мыслей, большинство из которых так или иначе касались Джонхана. То, какую реакцию у старшего вызвал Вернон, не ускользнуло от Су, и он всерьёз задумался о том, какие на самом деле трудности может приносить Джонхану постоянное присутствие чужих людей в его доме.

Сделав чай и облокотившись о кухонный столик, Джису посмотрел на своего теперь уже бывшего парня. А может, и друга тоже бывшего.

— Тебе следует сейчас извиняться перед другим человеком. Банани, ты не маленький ребёнок. Нужно уважительнее вести себя с людьми, которые тебя приютили. Тем более ты сюда не должен был приезжать, — Джису серьёзно посмотрел на Вернона, а затем отвёл взгляд в сторону окна, где мимо прошёл Джонхан, усаживаясь прямо под раскидистым деревом, которое скрыло его от Джису.

Вернон нахмурился. Ему не нравилось то, как всё оборачивалось, и это не Джонхана, а его, Вернона, должен был защищать Джису, ведь так было всегда… И должно было оставаться.

— Но я ничего не сделал, — Вернон пожал плечами. — То, что у него ПМС, — не моя вина, — он рассмеялся и встал, подходя ближе к Хону. Он собирался поискать половник, но передумал, всё приближаясь к Джошуа.

— Он парень, — первое, что решил сказать в защиту Юна Джису, выставляя руку вперёд и показывая свои границы. Он не хотел близости с Верноном, больше нет. Быть может, раньше он бы позволил себя обнять, быть может, разрешил бы Вернону трогать его руки, лицо, волосы, но сейчас он чувствовал всем телом, как ему хочется, чтобы тот отошёл и оставил его в покое. Всё было кончено: он больше ничего не чувствовал… Совсем. — И то, что ты говоришь, может обидеть людей, — серьёзно произнёс он, расправляя плечи и делая ещё один глоток чая, продолжая не смотреть на Вернона. — Поэтому извинись перед Джонханом.

Он на секунду замолчал, снова бросая короткий взгляд в окно. Джонхана не было видно, но Джису знал, что он там… и, вероятно, чувствует себя чужим в собственном доме… И это заставляло Су чувствовать себя неловко и виновато: всё это было из-за него.

— Тебе нужно уехать обратно… — он повернул голову в сторону Вернона и посмотрел прямо в его глаза. — Ничего уже не будет как раньше, — когда-то Вернон был для него многим, практически всем: он растворялся в этих глазах, млел от одного взмаха его ресниц, от улыбки, но теперь… Ничего кроме давящей внутри пустоты, каких-то обязательств, которые он не давал… Он хотел разойтись мирно. Он просто хотел уйти. Он не хотел, чтобы Вернон приезжал, чтобы снова брал всё в свои руки, за них двоих решал проблемы в их отношениях, снова давил на него своими чувствами… Такое не работает дважды.

Вернон напрягся, нахмурившись, и между его бровей пролегла заметная складка: всё шло не так, не по его плану… и это злило.

— Ох, так тебя, значит, такие привлекают? — огрызнулся он. — Что же ты сразу не сказал? — Вернон уже явно был готов пойти и нарисовать Джонхану на лице красивый макияж, мужественный, с кровавыми подтёками, и показать уже, где чьё место — он совершенно не хотел уступать своё. — И как он? Нравится? — очевидно, Вернон и сам не понимал, зачем это сказал, но он уже едва ли мог следить за собственными словами.

— Хватит! — поведение Вернона злило Джису: он не понимал, зачем это всё. Не понимал этих игр, которые Вернон всегда так ловко вёл, и не понимал, почему он задирает такого прекрасного человека, как Джонхан, в котором нет совершенно ничего плохого — как у ангелов: такой чистый, невинный и невероятно искренний. Он не заслуживал такого отношения. — Этот человек мне очень помог. Они с Чолем дали мне крышу над головой. И он, именно он помог мне выйти из того состояния. Может, хотя бы поэтому он достоин уважения? Или для тебя было бы лучшим вариантом, чтобы я не смог прийти в себя после того, что… — Джису прикрыл глаза, вздыхая: воспоминания всё ещё приносили ему боль, заставляя сердце сжиматься в груди, но Джонхан был тем человеком, который день за днём, шаг за шагом заставлял Джису снова чувствовать себя живым, радоваться приятным мелочам, закрывать глаза тёмными долгими ночами и просыпаться по утрам. Именно Юн помог ему снова улыбаться, вытащил его из той бездны, в которой Хон всё это время ощущал себя. Рядом с ним было хорошо. И именно сейчас этого парня не хватало рядом, чтобы успокоится. Джису внезапно ощутил яркую потребность в том, чтобы просто обнять его, зарыться носом в его волосы, почувствовать его запах и забыть обо всём на свете, слушая его спокойное дыхание. — Контролируй свою речь рядом с ним.

— Ты защищаешь его, указывая, что мне делать? Что между вами? — остановить Вернона уже было невозможно. Он явно хотел вытянуть какую-то информацию, как раньше, — Джошуа всегда рассказывал ему всё, особенно учитывая, как Вернон мог надавить. — Я хочу знать правду. В конце концов, я имею право знать. Я знаю Сынчоля, и его я уважаю… Но, — Вернон замолчал, словно ожидая какой-то реакции, но Джису все так же не произносил ни слова и холодно на него смотрел — как не смотрел никогда. Он явно видел, что это причиняло Вернону боль и только сильнее распаляло его изнутри. — Но Джонхану я не доверяю, ты всё ещё не выглядишь счастливым, если на то пошло, да и доверять человеку, который рассказывает подобные истории, а через час уже лежит в твоей постели… Немного сомнительно, — он фыркнул и открыл ящик прямо рядом с Джошуа, оказываясь совсем близко.

Джису сжал свободную руку в кулак.

— Он мне дорог, этого мало? — поведение Вернона напрягало и раздражало. Су пытался себя контролировать, чтобы не врезать ему. Его задевало, что о таком невинном создании кто-то мог думать плохо. — Ты никакого права не имеешь. Я тебе сказал — всё в прошлом. Между нами больше ничего нет, понимаешь, ничего нет и не будет. — Джису развернулся, доливая воду в свою чашку и заполняя чаем вторую, а затем отстранился от Вернона. Его присутствие рядом напрягало, Джису не мог расслабиться. Минуты рядом с Верноном были как на пороховой бочке. — Ты мешаешь. Тебе не следовало ехать сюда. В этом нет смысла. И я прошу тебя уехать.

— Но почему? — вспыхнул Вернон. — Почему ты отталкиваешь меня, ведь ты мне тоже важен, ведь я тоже беспокоюсь о тебе!.. — от обиды его губы снова задрожали, он готов был вот-вот сорваться. — Что есть в нём, чего нет во мне, Шуа?

— Между мной и Джонханом ничего нет. Такого. Но ты и не должен кого-то воспринимать как соперника. Я хочу забыть всю свою прошлую жизнь. Понимаешь? Ты не даёшь мне начать всё с начала. Я хочу всё забыть, чтобы ничего не напоминало о них, — сжав ручки на чашках, Су отвёл взгляд в сторону: он не хотел смотреть на Вернона. Потому что ответить ему взаимностью и начать всё снова он уже не мог. Джису не знал, что ему стоило сделать, чтобы Вернон наконец всё понял. — Ты найдёшь ещё человека, полюбишь, но это буду не я. Тебе стоит забыть всё, что между нами было.

— Любимый, я… — Вернон протянул к нему руку, желая коснуться его плеча… Но Джису в ответ дёрнулся, делая шаг в сторону.

— Это конец, Вернон, — серьёзно произнёс он, качая головой и чётко выговаривая каждое слово. — Это всё.

Он отвернулся и вышел из кухни. Разговор был закончен, и Джису не собирался больше его продолжать.

***

Джонхан вышел из дома и глубоко вздохнул. На небе хмурились низкие серые тучи, и они точно передавали все его настроение. Всё определённо было не так: всё это. Голова продолжала болеть, полная теперь ещё куда более ненужными Хану мыслями. Он не собирался рушить чужие отношения, не собирался их выяснять и находить себе новых врагов и определённо точно не собирался эти самые отношения создавать… Ещё неделю назад. А сейчас он думал о том, что его жизнь полна абсурда… И что отчасти этот милый мальчик прав: его, Джонхана, в постели Джису быть не должно. Он поджал губы и побрёл к дереву, на то место, где вчера они сидели с Сынчолем.

«Я не должен был это допускать; откровенность — верная дорога к страданиям, — подумал Джонхан, опускаясь на траву и прислоняясь спиной к дереву. — Я буду сожалеть, если не начну держать язык за зубами, а руки — в карманах… У меня достаточно печальных воспоминаний».

Джонхан откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза.

Из открытого окна кухни доносились голоса. Конечно, Хан не научился говорить на английском за одну ночь, а потому ничего не понимал, но градус разговора постепенно повышался, а в голосе Су слышались раздражённые нотки… И от этого Хану было не по себе. Он понимал, что они ссорятся из-за него. Хан не должен был приходить, не должен был искать утешения с Су, ведь Сынчоль был прав — Вернон очевидно ревновал, а Хан… Думал только о себе. Эгоист. Надо было извиниться. Он не должен был кричать и скрываться на человеке, который ни в чём перед ним не был виноват и просто ревновал… У него нет прав, он всего лишь случайный участник чужой драмы.

Голова просто гудела от всех этих мыслей, и Джонхан застонал, утыкаясь лицом в колени, когда внезапно понял, что голоса стихли. Рядом послышались тихие шаги и уже знакомый голос произнёс: «Я не помешал?».

— Нет, — тихо ответил Джонхан, подняв голову. — Единственный, кто постоянно всем мешает, — это я, — он попытался рассмеяться, но вышло только покряхтеть.

— Он наговорил сгоряча. Прости за это, — виновато произнёс Джису. — Между нами всё кончено, но Вернон не хочет в это верить, поэтому сорвался на тебе. Это моя вина, — усаживаясь рядом Хон осторожно, чтобы не пролить напиток, протянул одну чашку Джонхану. — Мы вас с Чолем слишком стесняем — ты даже не можешь нормально перекусить. Надо было тебе ещё булочку к чаю захватить.

Джонхан взял чашку из его рук.

— Спасибо, но я правда не голоден, — Джонхан думал, что если съест хоть что-то, то его головокружение тут же попросит отдать всё назад. Он сделал глоток, и приятное тепло разлилось по всему телу. — И нет, вы не стесняете, просто я к такому был не готов, — Джонхан постарался улыбнуться.

— Всё же надо было тебе выпить таблетку, выглядишь неважно, — протянув руку, Су заправил пряди волос Хана за ушко, погладив по голове, будто жалея. — И за это тоже прости, — он вздохнул, так же прислоняясь спиной к дереву и откидывая голову назад. Небо над ними было серым и мрачным, облака, казалось, прямо касались верхушки дерева, сдавливая со всех сторон… и Джису поёжился. — Я постараюсь что-то придумать, чтобы такого больше не повторилось. Я представляю, что он мог наговорить… и обидеть тебя. Этого больше не повторится.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо ответил Джонхан. Он уже по привычке (и когда она успела только появиться?) хотел придвинуться ближе, положить голову на чужое плечо, но вовремя одёрнул себя. Джису с Верноном могут внезапно помириться, и он не хочет оказаться между ними из-за своих минутных слабостей.

Джонхан опустил взгляд в чашку в своих руках и вздохнул. Наблюдая, как маленькие чаинки кружатся на самом дне, Джонхан думал, что он совершенно запутался… Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Джису, желая развеять собственные мысли, но чувство, что он не хочет уступать Вернону, только возросло.

Столько противоречий, и что с этим делать — Джонхан не знал, а потому ещё раз глубоко вздохнул. Диалог что-то не клеился.

Протянув руку, Су потрогал лоб Джонхана, наверное, предполагая, что он мог всё же заболеть — его состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Но температуры у Хана не было. Он просто невероятно устал.

— Я решил посмотреть объявления с жильём. Вам с Чолем будет больше места и меньше нервов, — хмыкнув своей «шутке», Су сделал последний глоток из кружки. — Да и Вернон тогда уедет обратно в Америку. И настанет у вас прошлая, обычная жизнь. Может, и кошмары сниться перестанут, вдруг они и правда из-за меня.

Казалось, Хон большинство проблем хотел скинуть на себя. Он знал, что до его появления Джонхан с Чолем не ссорились, а жили спокойно. Да и места у них было не так много, чтобы надолго пустить жить ещё двоих. И он должен был понимать, что у них была своя размеренная жизнь, у них была семья, в которую он внезапно ворвался со своими проблемами, притягивая за собой ещё бог знает что. Но... От слов Джису у Хана что-то напряглось внутри: он не хотел прежней жизни, не той, где он проводил свои дни в одиночестве, листая книги или наблюдая за собачниками в парке. Не той, где он засыпал один и видел приключения только в своих снах, не той, где он боялся с кем-то знакомиться из-за непонятных даже ему самому комплексов… Он не хотел, чтобы Джису съезжал. Вернон — да, хоть сейчас, но с Джису было хорошо, уютно… И потерять или отпустить это Джонхан был не готов.

— Но всё же хорошо, ты не мешаешь, — произнёс Джонхан, поворачиваясь к Джису, пытаясь ненавязчиво дать ему это понять и разглядеть эмоции на его лице.

— Да, но я слишком задержался. И Чоль из-за Вернона нормально отдохнуть в своей комнате не может, и у тебя место занимаю, — Джису глубоко вздохнул, и Хан с тревогой посмотрел на него. Он не хотел, чтобы диалог клонился в эту сторону, но Джису, похоже, решил, что уж после всего произошедшего за последние дни всё может стать совсем плохо, если он не съедет. — А так ты наконец-то выспишься, будешь снова хозяин в доме. С Сынчолем, — Джису с трудом улыбнулся. — Я много об этом думал, но после последних происшествий уверен, что это… давно следовало сделать.

Устало вздохнув, Хон прикрыл глаза, приподнимая голову вверх.

— Я схожу в посольство, надо оформить документы. Просмотрю объявления… Может, уже сегодня или в ближайшее время что-то найду.

Джонхан внезапно даже для себя тихо застонал.

«Не оставляй меня…» — подумал он, смотря на Джису, но так ничего и не произнёс. Он не имел на это никакого права, но всем телом ощутил, как упускает что-то важное…


	12. Chapter 12

Какое-то время Джонхан и Джису сидели молча: Хон смотрел на серое небо сквозь листья, а Хан — на него. «Не делай этого, не уходи, не оставляй меня одного», — мысли кружились в голове Джонхана, и он чувствовал себя ещё более потерянным, чем обычно. Этот человек не принадлежал ему, не был с ним настолько близок, чтобы Хан мог просить его об этом, но так хотелось, чтобы он остался… Но и распоряжаться его жизнью он тоже не мог, а потому просто глубоко вздохнул и поднялся.

— Если хочешь, я… Помогу, — произнёс он. Если у него есть время, он хотел бы провести его с Су. Он хотел бы создать с ним так много воспоминаний, насколько можно, он хотел бы стать для него кем-то важным… Чтобы, если что-то случится, ему, а не кому-то другому, не Сынчолю когда-нибудь в будущем звонил Джису.

— С чем? — не сразу сообразил Хон, приоткрывая глаза и переводя взгляд на Хана.

— С походом в посольство и поисками… — когда он стал объяснять, идея перестала быть такой логичной и правильной: он просто навязывается, лезет куда не надо. Глупый Джонхан.

— Если тебе не трудно, — Джису внезапно улыбнулся и кивнул, и Хан почувствовал, как сердце от этого забилось у него в груди. Это было начало конца: то, что не должно было происходить, — происходило. Джису ему нравился — вот что внезапно осознал Джонхан… И эта мысль была как озарение.

Джису ему нравился! Ему нравилось его слушать, нравился его низкий тихий голос с немного хриплыми нотками; нравилась его улыбка, которая пока не была такой яркой и сияющей, лишь едва касалась уголков его губ, но заставляла сердце Джонхана трепетно сжиматься; нравились его руки, которые то были обжигающе холодными, то тёплыми и нежными, — они прогоняли все его кошмары, все дурные мысли, стоило Джису просто прикоснуться к Хану… И это сводило его с ума. Джису ему нравился, и как бы это ни было неправильно — это делало Хана странно счастливым. Если он постарается… сможет ли он задержать Джису рядом? Сможет ли он получать все эти потрясающие эмоции, испытывать эти новые для него ощущения дальше? Сможет ли он убедить Джису остаться рядом с ним? Поймёт ли Хон, как сильно сам Джонхан нуждается в нём?

— У меня запись сегодня на три, ты покажешь тогда, как мне отсюда до туда добраться? — Джису внезапно вырвал Джонхана из мыслей.

— Да, конечно, — Джонхан кивнул и поднялся, чтобы скрыть свой расстроенный взгляд. Слишком быстро, он не хотел, чтобы всё менялось так быстро. — Тогда мне нужно одеваться, если хочешь, мы можем выйти заранее и немного погулять там вокруг, посидеть где-нибудь…

— Хочу, — ответил Джису, тоже поднимаясь, — только… Что делать с Верноном?

Джонхан нахмурился.

— Ну, пусть остаётся здесь, — пожал он плечами. — Но если он сожжёт мой дом, новый купишь ты.

Джису тихо рассмеялся в ответ.

— Новый дом я куплю себе, а ты, если хочешь, можешь там жить, — ответил Джису, и Хан бросил на него полный непонимания взгляд.

— Что?

— Да я шучу, не парься, — он похлопал его по плечу и пошёл в сторону дома, — всё будет в порядке, не переживай.

Когда дверь его комнаты закрылась за ним, Джонхан прислонился к ней спиной и сполз на пол.

— Что я делаю? — прошептал он, зарываясь руками в волосы. — Что всё это такое? — он поднялся и открыл свой шкаф, чтобы что-то надеть.

Однако мысли совершенно не фокусировались на выборе одежды и возвращались обратно к милой улыбке Джису, его тёплой ладони, чуть сжимающей его плечо, к случайно брошенному «ты можешь там жить»… Джонхан никак не мог сосредоточиться вообще ни на чём, представляя в своей голове различные картины того, как они с Джису живут вдвоём в их собственном доме.

— Эй, очнись, — одёрнул он себя в тот момент, когда уже представил, как приносит в их воображаемый дом кота и расставляет на окнах цветочные горшки. — Он пошутил, а ты надумал невесть чего.

Спустя ещё несколько минут он выудил из шкафа джинсы и длинную рубашку и вышел в коридор, где его уже ждал Джису.

— Ты готов? — спросил тот, и Хан лишь молча кивнул в ответ.

Джису обулся и вышел, а Хан коротко обернулся в сторону гостиной, краем глаза увидев там уставившегося безразличным взглядом в телевизор Вернона.

— Ты с ним всё уладил? — спросил Хан, спускаясь по лестнице на улицу к Су.

— Нет, — тот пожал плечами.

— Как нет? — встревожился Джонхан и снова обернулся.

— Вот так, бежим, пока он не пришёл в себя, — Джису широко раскрыл глаза, а затем развернулся и устремился в сторону калитки; Хан рефлекторно бросился за ним.

Когда они, запыхавшиеся, остановились в конце улице, Джонхан испуганно обернулся в сторону дома.

— Как ты мог так поступить? Что он о нас подумает? А вдруг что-то случится? Я должен вернуться и предупредить… — он попытался отдышаться и прислонился спиной к стене ближайшего здания.

— Да всё нормально, я же говорю, — усмехнулся Джису, широко улыбнувшись и наклонив голову. — Я ему всё сказал, он пообещал не создавать проблем.

Джонхан нахмурился, но согласно кивнул, принимая его слова.

— Ладно, тогда нам надо на остановку, — он отлепился от стены, кое-как выровняв дыхание, и рукой махнул в сторону, показывая направление.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Джонхан не знал, как завязать разговор, да и о чём говорить, он тоже не знал, поэтому просто смотрел себе под ноги и молча думал. Теперь, когда они оказались за пределами его маленького дома вдвоём, Хан ловил себя на мысли, что на деле они совершенно разные, что у них нет никаких тем для разговора, что он совершенно не подходит Джису, что и Джису ему, Хану, тоже не подходит, потому что он понятия даже не имеет, кто вообще ему нужен и нужен ли кто-то. Он этих сложных мыслей голова снова заболела, и он поморщился.

— Может, мы всё же зайдём в аптеку, и ты купишь себе что-нибудь от головы? — Су внезапно схватил Джонхана за руку, останавливая, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Но… — замялся Хан, оценивая ситуацию и не отрывая взгляда от сжимающей его запястье тёплой ладони. — Со мной всё в порядке. Мы зайдём в какое-нибудь кафе неподалёку от посольства, поедим, и мне станет лучше. Я в порядке, — он поднял на Хона взгляд, а тот только недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Я не заставляю тебя идти со мной, ты можешь вернуться и прилечь, если плохо себя чувствуешь, я… — снова начал Су, но Джонхан прервал его:

— Джису, я правда в порядке, пойдём, — он сделал шаг вперёд и грустно вздохнул, когда Хон выпустил его руку.

Автобус пришёл быстро. Они заняли последний ряд, и Джонхан, сев у окна, прислонился головой к стеклу.

— Ты только не засни, я не знаю, где выходить, — пытаясь пошутить, сказал ему Джису, для чего-то наклоняясь близко к его лицу. От этой близости Джонхана внезапно бросило в жар, и он прикусил губу, скрывая смущение.

— Всего пять остановок, — коротко ответил он, ещё сильнее отводя взгляд. Было неловко.

Двери автобуса с противным скрежетом закрылись, и он отъехал от остановки, слабо покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, вынуждая Джонхана несильно биться лбом о стекло и то и дело вырывая его из не очень весёлых мыслей. Нравится ли он Джису? Интересно ли этому парню с таким, как он: тихим, скромным, нерешительным и совершенно ничего не смыслящим в отношениях? Джонхан понимал, что на фоне более смелого и предприимчивого Вернона он выглядит бледно. Тот, по рассказам самого Хона, просто склеил его и всюду вёл за собой, то и дело находя развлечения практически из воздуха, а единственные занятия, которые способен был придумать Джонхан, — это поесть, полежать и пойти прогуляться, чтобы потом где-то поесть. Это заставляло его оценивать свои шансы на успех на самом деле довольно низко.

«Я совершенно неинтересный, я скучный, я даже не уверен, что чисто внешне я ко всему этому ещё хотя бы привлекательный, потому что никто никогда не говорил мне об этом…» — думал он, разглядывая проносящийся за окном пейзаж. Солнце понемногу стало пробиваться сквозь тяжёлые серые облака, но настроение всё ещё не было высоким.

Внезапно его скулы коснулись холодные пальчики, и из наушника, который Хон засунул ему в ухо, донеслась весёлая музыка и песня на английском языке.

— Ты выглядишь настолько мрачно, что я физически ощущаю это, — усмехнулся Джису, придвигаясь ближе.

— Я… в порядке, — Джонхан отлепился от окна и уставился прямо перед собой, боясь вообще шевелиться.

— Джонхан, — Джису толкнул его локтем, вынуждая повернуться. — Улыбнись.

Джонхан посмотрел на весёлого Джису рядом, и его губы растянулись в стороны совершенно рефлекторно, он действительно не собирался, но… Джису выглядел таким радостным, таким живым, что Джонхану показалось, что весь мир вокруг перестал существовать для него.

«Я схожу с ума, — подумал он, отворачиваясь, но всё ещё продолжая улыбаться. — Я окончательно растерял свои последние мозги».

Они не разговаривали в дороге, просто слушая музыку в одних наушниках на двоих, и каждый думал о своём. Джонхан почти потерялся в своих мыслях, когда внезапно знакомый пейзаж за окном напомнил ему, куда они, собственно, ехали.

— Нам пора, — он повернулся к Джису, и тот резко улыбнулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. На несколько секунд Джонхан даже опешил, не понимая, как этот парень и тот, которого он видел ещё несколько дней назад, могут быть одним человеком.

Джису забрал свои наушники, аккуратно складывая их и убирая в карман, а затем поднялся.

Когда они вышли на остановке, Джонхан достал телефон из кармана, чтобы посмотреть время.

— На полноценный завтрак у нас времени нет, но мы можем зайти попить кофе, и ты купишь мне обещанную булочку… к чаю. Я не пью кофе, — Джонхан поднял взгляд на Су, и тот согласно кивнул.

— Веди.

Джонхан на секунду растерялся, разглядывая переливающееся солнце в волосах Джису, а затем тряхнул головой и пошёл в противоположную сторону.

— По пути наверняка есть что-нибудь, тут недалеко идти.

Джису нагнал его в пару шагов.

— Ты хорошо знаешь город? — спросил он, когда Джонхан в очередной раз сосредоточенно заозирался.

— Я курьер, Джису, — Хан перевёл на него скептический взгляд и покачал головой. — Я развожу еду два через два не только по своему району, но и по всему городу, как думаешь, — он приподнял брови и усмехнулся, — знаю ли я город?

— Конечно нет, ты дурачок, — Джису кивнул и схватил его за руку, — иначе мы бы уже уверенно зашли в то кафе, на котором нарисовано пирожное.

Он потянул несопротивляющегося Хана за собой и затем открыл ему дверь.

— И, конечно, дамы вперёд, — Джонхан фыркнул и обошёл его, заходя в просторный зал.

Внутри кафе приятно пахло свежей выпечкой, и от этого аромата у Хана заурчало в животе.

— Я даже не помню, ужинал ли я… — вздохнул он, подходя к меню и разглядывая описания.

— После посольства зайдём куда-нибудь, и я угощу тебя чем-то более серьёзным, чем, — он повернулся к кассирше, — двойной латте с корицей, — и бросил короткий взгляд на Хана, — фруктовый чай, два пончика с яблоком и корицей и, — он снова посмотрел на Хана, — что-то ещё?

— Н-н-нет, — качнул головой тот.

— Тогда это всё, — девушка кивнула, выбивая чек, а Джонхан медленно закрыл открытый рот.

— Что это было, Джису? — спросил он, забирая бумажный пакетик с пончиками из рук другого баристы.

— Ещё скажи, что я не угадал, я разочаруюсь и заплачу, — хмыкнул Джису, убирая в карман свой кошелёк и направляясь к столику выдачи.

— Нет, ты угадал, но…

Джису махнул рукой, прерывая его.

— В такие моменты просто говорят «спасибо», Джонхан, — он снова улыбнулся, и Хан фыркнул и отвернулся, пряча свои алеющие щеки.

— Сам ты дурачок, — вернул обзывательство Джонхан и отправился к столику у окна. — У нас есть около двадцати минут.

Он сел на один из стульев и уставился в окно, чувствуя невероятное смущение и странное покалывание у себя в груди. Ему нравилось всё это, но он понятия не имел, что же это значит.

Время от времени он кидал на Джису косые взгляды, но тот не видел этого, разглядывая цветные буклеты на стойке с рекламой.

— Ты собираешься заниматься этим всю жизнь? — через некоторое время раздалось у Хана над ухом, и перед ним материализовался большой стакан с чаем.

— Чем? — не понял Джонхан.

— Пялиться на меня, — ответил Джису садясь напротив, но, поймав на себе нечитаемый взгляд Хана, рассмеялся и добавил: — развозить еду, конечно же. Неужели у тебя нет какой-то цели? Мечты?

— Мечта-то есть, — хмыкнул Хан, отходя от пережитого шока, — образования нет.

— Ну, у меня тоже его нет, я не пошёл в университет: колледж закончил — и то хорошо, — пожал плечами Джису. — Я подумываю найти подработку и накопить денег, чтобы получить специальность здесь.

Джонхан кивнул, не зная, что сказать. Внезапно он почувствовал себя таким глупым и беспомощным, что просто уставился в свой стакан, прикусывая губы.

— Эй, я сказал что-то обидное? — встрепенулся Су, замечая, как тот поник.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — отмахнулся Джонхан, делая глоток чая, и ругнулся, когда немного обжёгся.

— Не хочешь со мной?

— Ты шутишь? — Джонхан поднял голову и посмотрел на Джису.

— Нет, вполне серьёзно, — кивнул он. — Что мешает тебе?

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул Хан. — отсутствие денег и мозгов на то, чтобы сдать вступительные, возможно?

— Я позанимаюсь с тобой вместе, ты мне откажешь? Ну, скажи, кем бы ты хотел стать? — Су опустил подборок на руку и уставился на Джонхана.

— Что за вопрос из детского сада, Джису… — Джонхан вспыхнул снова и отвёл взгляд. — Прекрати так смотреть на меня, ты пугаешь.

Джису улыбнулся.

— Ты не ответил, — произнёс он.

— На предпоследнем году старшей школы мы сдавали тест на профпригодность, — начал Джонхан, через силу пытаясь вспомнить, какой же у него был результат. — Мне выпало искусство, — усмехнулся он. — Я не умею рисовать и петь, и с фантазией у меня, по-моему, тоже не очень — писатель я неважный.

Джису рассмеялся.

— Мне тест сказал, что я должен стать искателем, палеонтологом или географом, я выбросил его, глупости эти тесты, — перестав смеяться, сказал Джису. — Что тебе нравится?

— Я не знаю, я правда не знаю, Джису, — Джонхан снова вздохнул и отпил чай, чтобы как-то отвлечь себя и скрыть неловкость и стеснение.

— Фотография? — через время спросил Джису.

— Что «фотография»? — не понял Хан.

— Ну, может быть, заняться фотографией? — уточнил Су.

— У меня камера есть только на телефоне, и я снимаю на неё только тупые фотографии Сынчоля, — пожал плечами Джонхан.

— Ну, на самом деле, тебе больше бы пошло быть с другой стороны объектива, — Джису пристально посмотрел на Джонхана.

— Что?! — Джонхан нахмурился. — Гонишь, что ли?

— Нет, — Су достал свой телефон и открыл галерею перед Джонханом. — Ты неплохо получаешься на снимках. Да что там, — он пролистал пару общих и открыл Хану портретный. — Ты очень хорошо получаешься на фотографиях.

— Это глупости, Джису, — фыркнул Джонхан, поднимаясь из-за стола, — нам пора идти, — и, не оборачиваясь, пошёл к выходу. Мысль о том, что Джошуа в тайне делал его фотографии, будоражила и пугала — Джонхан не знал, как он должен реагировать на такие вещи, и просто попытался сбежать от такого разговора.

Джису не стал его мучить, и дорогу до посольства они дошли молча. Джонхан остался сидеть на улице, подставив лицо тёплому майскому солнцу, которое уже полностью вышло из-за туч и теперь полноправно заполняло собой всё вокруг, а Джису, сделав на лице серьёзное выражение, зашёл внутрь.

Джонхан не знал точно, сколько прошло времени, когда его плеча коснулась тёплая рука.

— Я уже всё, всё в порядке, мы можем идти куда-то ещё, если хочешь, или вернуться домой, — Джонхан попытался посмотреть в лицо подошедшему Су, но слепящее солнце не дало ему сделать это, отсвечивая прямо в глаза.

— Конечно, покушать, — напомнил Джонхан, поднимаясь.

Джису рассмеялся.

— Ты милый, когда голоден, — произнёс он, и Хан одарил его непонимающим взглядом.

Они шли между домов в сторону центра, когда Джису привлёк ларёк с уличной едой.

— Эй, погоди, я хочу купить это, — он остановился, тут же поворачиваясь к прилавку и водя носом, принюхиваясь.

Джонхан вздохнул, не двигаясь с места. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то серьёзное — ему было всё равно, чем завтракать, если Джису собрался покормить его сосисками и овощами во фритюре.

— Скажи, Джису, — через время произнёс Джонхан, озираясь по сторонам.

— М-м-м? — промычал тот, не оборачиваясь.

— Насколько большой дом ты хочешь?

— Я жил в большом доме, и одному в нём одиноко, поэтому я хочу небольшой и уютный, вроде того, где вы живёте с Сынчолем, мне нравится у вас.

Джонхан вздохнул, снова отворачиваясь от Джису. Ему тоже нравилось, что Су живёт у них, и он был бы рад, если бы всё так и оставалось, но так быть не могло по ряду очевидных причин.

— Наш дом слишком маленький, у Чоля фактически даже нет своей комнаты, он тесный и был бы ещё теснее, если бы у нас были бы более высокие запросы в области мебели и предметов быта — их просто негде разместить, — он грустно поджал губы, разглядывая маленькую аккуратную калиточку и белый домик чуть выше по дороге. — А тебе нужен дом, в котором свободно могла бы разместиться целая семья, много больших просторных комнат, сад…

Джису рассмеялся, оборачиваясь и делая шаг в его сторону.

— Джонхан, — произнёс он, наклоняясь к его уху, — какая часть информации «я гей» создала в твоей голове образ, где я имею семью?

Хан замер, медленно переваривая услышанное, а Джису вернулся к прилавку, чтобы рассчитаться за покупки.

— Я могу купить и большой особняк за городом, отстроить там бассейн и закатывать вечеринки с бухлом и шлюхами, но вообще-то, я это не люблю, — добавил Джису, через пару минут возвращаясь с пакетом и протягивая его Хану в руки.

— Просто прямо за нами продаётся вот этот милый домик, не знаю, вдруг это то, что ты ищешь? — Джонхан махнул свободной рукой в сторону, и Джису повернулся, разглядывая здание.

Дом выглядел с улицы практически кукольным: таким белым, аккуратным, из-за резного забора выглядывала крона ивы, и можно было разглядеть приделанные к ней качели, которые раскачивались на несильном ветру.

— Выглядит неплохо, — согласно кивнул Джису, — Давай зайдём.

Они подошли к калитке и нажали на маленькую кнопку звонка, заметить которую было довольно трудно рядом с яркой красной табличкой о продаже.

Через время со стороны дома послышался шум, и на дорожке показалась пара. Женщина приветливо махнула им рукой.

— Ох, молодые люди, проходите, у нас не закрыто.

Джису снова пропустил Джонхана вперёд.

— Добрый день, — он поклонился и в приветливом жесте протянул мужчине свою руку. — Я недавно переехал, присматриваю себе дом, и ваш мне кажется очень милым и уютным, — произнёс он.

— День действительно добрый, — снова защебетала женщина. — Мы с мужем собираемся переехать, — она улыбнулась, повернувшись к мужчине. — Извините, он немой; так вот, мне хочется решить этот вопрос побыстрее, поскольку мы уезжаем уже совсем скоро, но покупатель ещё не нашёлся, так что у вас есть все шансы, — она показала на дверь и предложила им пройти.

Внутри дом выглядел ещё более уютно, чем снаружи: кружевные занавески то и дело колыхались из стороны в сторону, раздуваемые ветром в большие паруса, аккуратно расставленная мебель гармонично сочеталась с этим совершенно кукольным местом, словно этот дом вышел из какой-то киноленты и в нём вовсе не прожили свою жизнь никакие люди.

— Я могу вам всё показать или, если хотите, можете посмотреть его сами. Он небольшой, в нём всего пара комнат, но есть всё, что только может пригодиться, — женщина снова улыбнулась и отошла в сторону, скрываясь вслед за своим мужем в одной из комнат.

Джонхан прошёл вперёд и зашёл в большую просторную кухню. Он не стал бродить по дому и решил просто подождать Джису здесь. Посередине кухни стояла большая столешница, и он тут же взобрался и сел на неё сверху. Развернув пакет, он достал одну из купленных Джису сосисок, тут же отправляя её в рот. Из окна дул лёгкий ветерок, и на какое-то время Джонхан прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тихим шелестом листвы, приятным ветерком и едой.

Внезапно его слух уловил щелчок камеры, и Джонхан встрепенулся, поворачиваясь на звук и сталкиваясь с ухмыляющимся взглядом Джису.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился он, пытаясь прожевать засунутую за щёку сосиску.

— Ты выглядишь мило. У меня ощущение, что ты уже живёшь здесь, — парировал Су, пряча телефон в карман.

— Ты ненавязчиво предложил мне переехать в дом, который ещё не купил? — хмыкнул Джонхан, наклоняя голову в сторону и щурясь от играющего в кухне солнца.

— Ты согласен переехать в дом, который я куплю? — Джису вздёрнул брови и посмотрел Хану прямо в глаза.

— Ты предлагаешь мне жить с тобой?

— Ты хочешь жить со мной?

Джонхан вспыхнул, и его щёки снова налились краской. Он отвёл глаза, ища, за что его взгляд мог бы зацепиться, а воображение уже подкидывало ему картины того, как они вместе готовят завтрак на этой самой кухне, как она заполняется голосами, их личными вещами, как на дверях холодильника появляются их фотографии; ему даже показалось, что он слышит, как свистит закипающий чайник. Как возле его ног трётся небольшой пушистый кот… а на окнах цветут маленькие хризантемки, которые они посадили…

— Эй, Джонхан, ау, ты здесь? — вырвал его из мыслей голос Джису почти возле самого уха. Джонхан вздрогнул, тряся головой и прогоняя образы.

— Да.

— Что думаешь об этом доме? — Джису улыбнулся, снова оглядывая кухню быстрым взглядом.

— Я имел в виду, что «да» — ответы на все вопросы, что ты задал.

Джису нахмурился, переводя на него сосредоточенный серьёзный взгляд.

— Ты хочешь здесь жить со мной?

— Я хочу просто жить с тобой. Подойдёт? — Джонхан вздохнул, вглядываясь в глубокие тёмные глаза Су. Ему не хотелось больше никуда бегать, да и смысла скрывать это он уже не видел: это был действительно подходящий момент, чтобы прямо обо всём сказать, — вероятно, после у него всё равно не будет шансов, так что… Либо он всё равно потеряет всё, либо, может быть, ему удастся задержать Джису на какое-то время. — И да, — кивнул он, так и не уловив в лице напротив никаких эмоций, — мне нравится этот дом. Он уютный, небольшой, прямо напротив продают классные сосиски, и здесь недалеко до остановки и много магазинчиков.

— Ты серьёзно? — переспросил Джису, когда Хан наконец договорил. Он поднял свою руку и несильно сжал плечо Юна.

— Ну, инфраструктура — это важно, — продолжил Джонхан, — у нас вот до магазина минут пятнадцать идти, а уж фастфуда в районе и вовсе нет, но нам и выбирать не приходилось… — он вздохнул и опустил взгляд, разглядывая свои руки. О чём он вообще думал?

— Нет, — Джису подошёл ближе, беря Хана свободной рукой за подбородок и поднимая его лицо так, чтобы их взгляды снова встретились, — я про то, что ты сказал, что хочешь жить со мной?

Джонхан выдохнул, и воздуха в лёгких, казалось, совсем не осталось.

— Конечно я серьёзно, — качнул он головой и одарил Джису грустным взглядом, — я что, похож на несерьёзного человека?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Джису, убирая руку с его лица и опуская её на второе плечо Джонхана.

— Но разве тебе не будут долго оформлять документы и всякое такое? — Джонхан не знал, что должен сказать, и просто спросил самую очевидную, по его мнению, вещь.

— Джонхан, я, конечно, прожил всю свою жизнь в другой стране, но чтобы корейцу вернуться в Корею — не нужно каких-либо особенных документов. Тем более я уже подавал заявление ещё в Америке и прочее, я должен объяснить тебе весь этот процесс или мы не будем вести скучные диалоги о моих паспортах? — Су сделал ещё один шаг к нему, и они оказались настолько близко друг к другу, что Джонхан физически почувствовал жар, исходящий от Джису, и это заставило его немного вздрогнуть.

— Нет, нет, не будем, — заикаясь, произнёс Хан, смотря в приближающиеся глаза Су. У него всё замерло в груди, и единственное, что он слышал, — это стук собственного сердца, которое, казалось, собиралось из этой самой груди выскочить.

Джису приблизился ещё ближе, почти касаясь его носом своим, затем облизнулся и тихо произнёс Джонхану почти в самое ухо:

— Ну что? Берём? — ещё секунда, и Хан стёк бы на пол, если бы Су не держал его за плечи. Джису тихо, немного хрипло рассмеялся, а затем растрепал Джонхану волосы и отошёл. — Я понял, пойду договорюсь обо всём, — и он развернулся, быстро исчезая с кухни и оставляя растрёпанного Джонхана хлопать глазами и непонимающе смотреть на то место, где Джису только что стоял.

— Что это сейчас было? — пытаясь выровнять дыхание, прошептал Джонхан, опуская скомканный пакет на стол и касаясь своими вспотевшими ладонями горячих щёк. — Я уже ничего не понимаю… — он закрыл глаза и глупо рассмеялся.

Сердце размеренно билось в груди. Джонхан думал, что всё, наверное, складывается хорошо.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда Джонхан пришёл в себя, то уловил громкие голоса в коридоре. Он слышал, как о чём-то задорно говорит пожилая хозяйка, то восклицая, то охая, а ещё он слышал, как смеётся Джису. Сначала он не поверил своим ушам, думая, что всё ещё пребывает где-то в своих фантазиях, но звук повторился: такой звонкий, заливистый — у Хана в груди замерло сердце. Он спрыгнул со столешницы и аккуратно пошёл к выходу: он хотел увидеть это своими глазами.

Джису стоял к Джонхану спиной, его волосы растрепались, и на лёгком ветерке из открытого окна развевалась его расстёгнутая рубашка. Джонхан неуверенно прислонился к косяку двери, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и на скрип пословиц Хон обернулся. У Джонхана перехватило дыхание: на губах Джису сияла такая яркая улыбка, что казалось, что ей можно растопить любое, даже самое чёрствое сердце; его глаза влажно блестели, и в уголках собрались маленькие морщинки. Джису чуть поморщил нос от ударившего в лицо солнца и продолжил улыбаться Хану.

— Я договорился, — весело сообщил он, чуть наклоняя голову и ещё сильнее щурясь. — Можно собирать вещи и переезжать сюда уже через несколько дней.

Джонхан кивнул и поджал губы, улыбаясь больше рефлекторно, чем по собственному желанию, — он не верил в то, что происходило, и на самом деле всё ещё боялся, что Хон шутил и в итоге он переедет, а Джонхан так и останется в том доме, отчего-то полном его старых кошмаров.

Джонхан старательно отгонял все мысли о Шуа днём, надеясь ловить радостные и счастливые моменты, отвлекаясь… Но как только мысли возвращались обратно в полумрак его спальни, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове все его слова и угрозы, вновь и вновь видел эти горящие в темноте глаза. Что же такое он должен сделать, чтобы монстр оставил его в покое? И оставит ли он его когда-нибудь вообще или Юн будет до конца своей здравомыслящей жизни видеть эту кривую улыбку, слышать этот смех и в каждом углу видеть эти жёлтые светящиеся зрачки? Ответов Хан найти не мог.

— Идём? — снова вырвал Хана из мыслей Су. Тот кивнул и, оторвавшись от стены, проскользнул на выход. Там он обернулся, поклонился, бросив короткое «спасибо» и «до свидания», а затем почти бегом выскочил на улицу.

Джонхан не знал, что с ним происходило. Джису ему нравился, с ним хотелось находиться всё время, его хотелось держать за руку, обнимать не только когда страшно или тяжело, а всё время, просто потому что он — тёплый, нежный, от него вкусно пахнет и его руки как плед, как спасательный круг… Как-то лекарство от ночных кошмаров, которое так нужно было самому Юну.

Джонхан протяжно взвыл и качнул головой: то, что Джису флиртует с ним, не значит, что Хан ему нравится, это ничего не значит, Сынчоль тоже со всеми флиртует… За столько лет Джонхан понял, что это просто модель поведения, что это что-то обычное, что это нормально, что не стоит тут же терять голову от того, что Джису назвал его красивым или игриво предложил с ним жить, — с облаков больно падать. Не стоит надеяться на то, что Су будет возиться с ним как с маленьким, утешать и терпеть все его крики по ночам, его бесконечные ужасы. Нет никаких гарантий, что Хон захочет ловить его в этой бездне, в которую Джонхан так стремительно падает, но… Но Хану так нестерпимо хочется верить в то, что тёплые ладошки Джису согреют его, что они растопят этот лёд страхов и сомнений внутри, что он именно тот, кого так не хватало, — маленький кусочек паззла в его разбитой душе.

Губа от постоянных прикусываний уже покраснела и немного опухла.

— Что с тобой? Всё нормально? — раздалось за спиной, и Джонхан мысленно выругался. Что с ним? Хотел бы он знать.

— Может, я правда немного приболел, — наврал он, пытаясь придать своему лицу нормальное выражение, и посмотрел на Су. Тот нахмурился, и Джонхан тихо признался: — Не знаю.

— Я же не настаиваю и не принуждаю, — лицо Джису стало серьёзным, и у Джонхана внутри всё сжалось. Нет-нет-нет! — Ты можешь не переезжать со мной и жить с Сынчолем или с кем хочешь, — Хон улыбнулся немного нервно, а затем кивнул в сторону дороги, — пойдём.

Какое-то время они шли молча, и Джонхан судорожно перебирал в голове слова, чтобы как-то это исправить: быть рядом с Джису было единственным, чего он хотел совершенно однозначно. Ему было всё равно на то, что говорил Вернон, на то, что тот думал и что мог подумать, но те мгновения, когда Су прижимал его к себе и кутал в одеяло, когда Джонхан, прижавшись ухом к его груди, слышал спокойное сердцебиение, его размеренное горячее дыхание, — были лучшими, прекрасными, и самое главное, рядом с Джису он видел сладкие и красочные сны! Он не хотел это прекращать, не сейчас, когда нуждался в этом на самом деле очень сильно. Джонхан нуждался в Джису и искал подходящие слова, чтобы выразить это.

Они так же молча сели на автобус, и Джису надел свои наушники — Джонхан чувствовал, как теряет подходящий момент, как сдаётся в своей же битве.

«Я не такой решительный, как Вернон. Не могу взять его за руку, не могу сказать ему о своих чувствах, о сомнениях, о страхах… Но как, чёрт побери, он тогда это поймёт?» — думал Джонхан, наблюдая за Джису краем глаза. Тот закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Решение пришло внезапно: Джонхан заворочался, чуть двигаясь вперёд на сидении, а затем опустил Су на плечо свою голову.

— О чём бы плохом ты ни думал, это не так, — тихо произнёс он.

Джису нащупал его руку и сжал в своей.

— Всё в порядке, я понимаю, — ответил Хон, опуская свою голову и упираясь в затылок Хана щекой.

Что именно он понимает, Джонхан уточнять не стал, боясь нарушить момент.

Они вышли из автобуса так же молча и повернули в сторону дома. Джонхану очень хотелось схватить Джису за руку и задержать. Он не хотел возвращаться домой, чтобы вновь встретиться лицом к лицу с осуждающим взглядом Вернона. Единственное, чего хотел Джонхан, — проводить время с Джису. Ему хотелось ещё так много о нём узнать, так о многом расспросить, хотелось снова видеть эту его сияющую улыбку, слышать его смех, а в реальность возвращаться не хотелось. Не туда, где кругом были одни проблемы.

— Джису, — не ожидая от себя самого такого, позвал Джонхан. Хон резко остановился и обернулся, кидая на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Что такое?

Джонхан неловко улыбнулся и сделал шаг в его сторону, опуская взгляд на руки и такие красивые, длинные и аккуратные пальцы. Джонхан протянул к его ладони свою и несильно сжал.

— Я не умею выражать свои чувства, я не умею говорить правильные слова, но пока мы не вернулись домой, побудь со мной?

Джису тепло улыбнулся и сжал его пальцы в своих.

— Конечно, куда ты хочешь пойти?

Его взгляд был такой нежный и тёплый, что у Хана невольно сжалось в груди сердце. «Не отпускай меня», — подумал он, просто молча уставившись в глаза напротив.

— Джонхан? — спустя время, снова позвал его Джису. — Ты ещё здесь?

Джонхан мотнул головой и смущённо отвернулся.

— Прости, — робко выдавил из себя он, прикусив губу. — Я чувствую себя неловко и очень смущён.

— Я понимаю, — согласно кивнул Джису и внезапно потянул Джонхана на себя, обнимая. — Тебе не нужно делать что-то, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление, или подбирать слова, чтобы сказать так, чтобы я тебя понял — всё в порядке, — Су провёл рукой по его спине, и Джонхан попытался расслабиться, обнимая его в ответ.

— Всё стало таким сложным, — тихо произнёс Джонхан. — Я не знаю, что я должен делать, и мне… — он сжал рубашку на спине Джису, сминая её пальцами. — И мне страшно.

— Я всего лишь предложил тебе переехать со мной, — Джису улыбнулся, касаясь губами волос Джонхана и пропуская их сквозь пальцы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя свободным и живым, и не собираюсь давить на тебя в чём бы то ни было, — он намотал на палец несколько прядок, смотря, как они распрямляются назад. — Ты заслуживаешь гораздо больше, — Су вздохнул, снова касаясь губами его виска. — Я не пытаюсь украсть тебя у Сынчоля или что-то такое, хотя не буду скрывать, что чувствую себя лучше, когда ты рядом.

От этих слов Джонхану показалось, что у него покраснели не только щеки, но и уши, и вообще всё тело.

— Это смущает, — тихо прошептал он в ответ. Не это ли было самым важным, что они оба чувствовали себя лучше в компании друг друга? Джонхан решил, что доверится этому, что должен сделать так хотя бы раз в жизни — расслабиться и поступить так, как хочет всё его нутро. А нутро хотело прижимать к себе тёплого Джису, а больше ничего оно не хотело.

Они стояли так какое-то время, просто наслаждаясь теплом друг друга, пока солнце не начало клониться к закату и не стало прохладнее. У Хана снова заурчало в животе, и Джису рассмеялся. Нутро ошибалось.

— Пошли, ты проголодался, не ел сегодня ничего нормального, — он последний раз провёл кончиками пальцев по его спине и, взяв за руку, уверенно повёл в сторону дома.

Джонхану было страшно от того, что его могло там ждать… Но Джису не отпускал его ладонь и был таким уверенным, что Хану захотелось доверить ему всё на свете. «Какие глупости, — думал он, переплетая их пальцы, — я совершенно ни о чём не могу думать рядом с ним».

В саду их встретил Сынчоль, проводя нечитаемым взглядом их сцепленные руки.

— Джису, — бросил он, когда они поравнялись. — Я могу поговорить с тобой?

Джонхан испуганно вздохнул, отстраняясь, и оставил их, ретируясь в кухню, где, он надеялся, он сможет немного перевести дух и успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

Но он ошибся.

У окна, не сводя с него хмурого взгляда, стоял Вернон.

— Привет, — неуверенно произнёс Джонхан, бросая на того короткий взгляд.

— Я не тот, кого тебе стоит бояться, — внезапно ответил ему Вернон.

Джонхан вскинул брови, смотря на него уже удивлённо.

— У вас нет будущего в этой стране, Джонхан, — Вернон вздохнул, снова смотря на улицу, где о чём-то тихо переговаривались Чоль и Су. — У вас вообще его нет.

Джонхан поджал губы. Он не знал, то ли ему хотелось злиться, наброситься на Вернона, ударить, то ли расплакаться от того, как это было больно слышать. Не сейчас, не в тот момент, когда Джонхан почувствовал себя снова живым и полным смысла просыпаться по утрам.

— Ты думаешь, что так будет всегда, что он будет вечность в тебя влюблён… Ты рискнёшь ради этого всем, а потом, как только что-то пойдёт не так… — Вернон перевёл на Джонхана взгляд и покачал головой. — Ни ты, ни твоя хвалёная забота, о которой он сейчас говорит… Не помогут, — Вернон вздохнул, а у Хана в груди предательски сжалось сердце. Он хотел возразить, но не мог — не знал как. — Это актуально, пока Джошуа узнаёт тебя, а потом он просто соберёт вещи и так же легко уедет куда-то ещё.

Вернон молча смотрел на Юна, словно изучая его лицо, а тот опустил глаза, пытаясь переварить услышанное и понять, как ему стоит отреагировать. Злиться на него не было никаких сил — было просто больно, потому что всё медленно складывалось в голове в некий законченный паззл… и разбивало и без того истерзанное сердце.

— Я не желаю тебе зла, просто… — он затих, тоже отводя взгляд и поджимая искусанные губы. — Я знаю его почти всю свою жизнь и понимаю, что будет дальше. Ты доверчивый и наивный — ему это интересно, а потом, когда вы столкнётесь с непониманием, а это случится, ведь это не Америка, где мы могли целоваться, не скрываясь, где угодно, — это совершенно другая культура, — он исчезнет. Он именно так решает все проблемы, если ты ещё не заметил, — бежит от них.

Джонхан услышал, как с гулким треском бухнуло его сердце. Вернон был чертовски прав, но за своими розовыми очками Хан не заметил очевидного. Ведь когда-то и Вернон был невероятно дорог и важен для Джису, они любили друг друга, а теперь, когда тот изо всех сил пытается быть рядом и поддержать его, Су ищет помощи у другого человека, у него самого, у Джонхана… И когда-нибудь однажды Джонхан откроет дверь этого самого дома, куда они ещё не переехали, и не найдёт там ни Су, ни его вещей… Как случилось с Верноном. И от этой мысли стало пусто и холодно.

Есть больше не хотелось, и, кивнув, так ничего и не произнеся, Хан побрёл в свою комнату. Он не откликнулся на голос Джису, когда, проходя мимо, тот позвал его, не среагировал на стоящего в дверях гостиной хмурого Сынчоля — Джонхан просто хотел остаться один и больше ничего не чувствовать.

Он плотно закрыл свою дверь и зарылся под одеяла, давая своим эмоциям взять над ним верх.

— О чём ты только думал, Джонхан? — шептал он про себя, стискивая подушку влажными от напряжения пальцами. — Что ты такой кому-то можешь быть действительно нужен?

Слёзы обжигали щёки, а собственные мысли как назло давили на самое больное:

— Ты такой доверчивый и слабый, тебя так легко обвести, что даже твои собственные сны управляют тобой, — было так невероятно больно и одиноко, что Джонхан даже тихонько взвыл, прижимая ко рту подушку, чтобы никто не услышал. — Джису просто поиграет с тобой, а потом сбежит, потому что ты не такой интересный, каким хочешь казаться, иначе давно уже был бы счастлив с кем-нибудь — никто не хочет с тобой сближаться… — и от осознания столь очевидных вещей больно стало почти физически. Как он мог не замечать всего этого, как он мог позволять манипулировать собой?.. Такой слабый и несчастный Джису просто нашёл уязвимую жертву, и теперь едва вставший на собственные ноги Джонхан снова чувствовал, как летит в эту бездонную пропасть. Вот кто на самом деле был его настоящим кошмаром: с появлением Джису Джонхан как под гипнозом ступал всё дальше и дальше в собственную ловушку… и только теперь, когда она захлопнулась, он понял, что произошло. Глупый и доверчивый — Вернон абсолютно прав.

Джонхан застонал и снова сжался в комок.

Внезапный крик вырвал Джонхана из его размышлений. Он подскочил на постели и попытался прийти в себя: что произошло?

Откуда-то из гостиной доносились странные голоса, а затем снова закричал знакомый голос. Сынчоль. Джонхан вытер своё лицо и подскочил, тут же бросаясь туда.

Сынчоль сидел на полу в луже собственной крови и сжимал на ноге огромную рану. Джонхан замер в нескольких шагах от него, судорожно соображая, что должен делать.

— Что случилось? — он сделал к Сынчолю робкий, немного рваный шаг, но тот зло посмотрел на него в ответ. Паника охватывала Джонхана: он не понимал, что происходит, почему Чоль выглядит так, словно всей душой ненавидит его.

— Не приближайся ко мне, — почти прошипел он и отполз в сторону, свободной рукой пытаясь нащупать что-то.

— Почему? Что я сделал? — вид крови заставлял сердце Джонхана панически сжиматься, во рту даже ощущался её привкус.

— Ты чудовище! Ты мне противен, я не хочу, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне! — столько ярости в его глазах Джонхан не видел никогда в жизни. Он даже не знал, что Сынчоль умеет злиться так сильно. Если бы он не был ранен, Хан уверен, тот вскочил бы и дал бы ему по лицу или ранил тоже.

— Но ты ранен! Я должен тебе помочь! Где телефон, я вызову врача… — Джонхан заозирался и только сейчас заметил фигуру, стоящую в углу. Хан вздрогнул и попятился.

— Кто ты? — он снова обернулся на Сынчоля, испуганно ища поддержку в его лице, но снова натолкнулся на полные отвращения и злобы глаза. — Что происходит? Что я сделал?

— Ты никчёмный и тупой, сидишь на моей шее! Я с самого детства тащу тебя за собой, всё для тебя делаю, а ты — неблагодарное чудовище! Это, — Сынчоль поднял руку, с которой медленно стекала густая кровь, — твоя вина. Вот, что ты делаешь со мной! Убирайся, катись на все четыре стороны, дешёвая ты подстилка, — Сынчоль плюнул ему под ноги и вытер рукой лицо, пачкая его. — Не удивлён, что тебя изнасиловали, ты даже на парня-то не похож — девка, бездарная и безвольная.

У Джонхана затряслись руки: он упал на пол и закрыл уши ладонями.

— Нет, нет, нет! Остановись, — его трясло. Почему он разрушает всё, что так сильно любит, всё, что ему дорого?

Фигура в углу качнулась, делая к нему шаг, но Джонхану не нужно было смотреть на неё, чтобы знать, кто это.

— Ты спрятаться не сможешь, я везде тебя найду, — словно прошипел Шуа. Джонхан покачал головой: он надеялся, что сможет выбраться, что нашёл решение, — наивный дурак.

— Почему ты просто не убьёшь меня? У меня больше ничего нет. Ты выиграл, — пытаясь усмирить рыдания, произнёс он.

— Игра не закончена, — со свистом произнёс Шуа и исчез.

Джонхан открыл глаза, оборачиваясь, но обнаружил себя в своей спальне.

— Это лишь кошмар, Чоль не ненавидит меня… — успокаиваясь, прошептал Джонхан, обнимая подушку и пытаясь успокоиться и снова лечь.

За дверью раздались шаги и скрипнула половица, от чего Хан снова напрягся.

— Это не слишком? — услышал он чей-то тихий шёпот.

— Вернон, о чём ты? Пошли, — голос Джису был спокойный и тихий; Джонхан замер и весь превратился в слух. Они помирились?

— Ну вдруг нас кто-то услышит, будет неловко… — из-за двери раздался тихий смущённый смешок Вернона и снова скрипнули половицы.

— Малыш, — от этого слова у Джонхана внутри всё замерло. Он не ослышался? — Мы встречаемся уже столько лет, неужели осталось ещё что-то, что тебя смущает? Иди ко мне, — Хан даже не заметил, как слёзы с новой силой начали бежать по его лицу. А что он ждал? Вернон приехал сюда, чтобы вернуть своего любимого, и Джису тот человек, которого действительно хочется возвращать, — замечательный, светлый, добрый, такой тёплый… Но от мыслей о Джису стало только холоднее, и Хан поёжился. Там, за дверью его собственной спальни, человек, который звал его с собой, который говорил ему о том, что поможет, что защитит, что будет рядом ещё несколько часов назад, обнимает и целует другого.

Хан тихо всхлипнул, прижимая к лицу свою подушку, чтобы никто его не услышал, чтобы ОНИ не узнали, что не одни.

— Люблю тебя, — уже громко произнёс за дверью Вернон, и Джонхан задохнулся очередным всхлипом, ещё сильнее сжимая влажными пальцами подушку. Он здесь, среди своих собственных кошмаров, и в реальности потерял всё, чем дорожил и что любил. Он проиграл этому монстру по всем фронтам.

Когда слёзы утихли, Джонхан снова открыл глаза. Он лежал, долго разглядывая потолок. В соседней комнате было тихо, и Хан молил бога, чтобы так и оставалось. Он не хотел слышать их стонов или чего-либо ещё. Глаза щипало от слёз, и он решил выйти на улицу: там точно не будет ничего слышно и он сможет проветриться и умыться.

— Ты чего не спишь? — услышал Джонхан со стороны дерева, когда спустился и сел на ступеньку.

— Джису? — Джонхан нахмурился, вглядываясь в неясные очертания. — Почему ты здесь?

— А где мне быть? — в голосе Су послышались удивлённые нотки, Хану даже показалось, что он увидел, как тот вскинул брови, но, возможно, это просто его воображение.

— С Верноном? — это имя Джонхану далось с трудом. В груди снова заболело, и он прикусил губу, отводя взгляд.

— Я выгнал его несколько часов назад, ты не слышал? — Джису немного печально усмехнулся и поднялся с земли, приближаясь ко всё так же не смотрящему на него Джонхану. — Теперь меня мучает совесть и кошмары, где, едва я только проваливаюсь в сон, его убивают всякие маньяки и монстры вроде меня, — его голос звучал ровно, но Джонхан почувствовал, как Су напряжён. — Ни на секунду не могу забыть это чувство орудия убийства в моей руке, — Су секунду еще постоял, а потом опустился рядом с Джонханом, беря его за руку. — А ты почему не спишь?

— Несколько минут назад я слышал, как вы с Верноном признавались друг другу в любви рядом с моей дверью.

— Твои кошмары даже более мерзкие, чем мои, — попытался рассмеяться Джису, перебирая пальцы Джонхана.

— Кошмар был прямо перед этим, там умирал Сынчоль и говорил, что я грязное чудовище и отравляю ему жизнь. Он был весь в крови и говорил, что это я делаю с ним. А потом я проснулся, потому что вы топтались перед моей дверью, — Хан попытался вытянуть руку, но Джису лишь сильнее её сжал.

— Но такого не было, я собрал его манатки и выставил вместе с ними за калитку. Может, я перегнул палку, но он говорил ужасные вещи, и я сорвался… Надеюсь, он там не потерялся и не умер взаправду, — Джису повернулся к Хану и коснулся свободной рукой его щеки. — Между мной и им всё кончено, — он погладил лицо Хана большим пальцем, а затем повернул его к себе. — Посмотри на меня. Ты подумал, что я в здравом уме променяю тебя на Вернона?

Юн поджал губы и перевёл на него взгляд.

— Боже, глупенький, ну ты что, — Джису убрал руки с его лица и выпустил ладонь, чтобы мгновение спустя сгрести в объятия и прижать к себе. — Перестань плакать, — Джису нежно касался рукой его спины, чуть поглаживая и успокаивая. — Я сказал, что буду рядом с тобой, я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, — я не соврал. Ты нравишься мне, Хани, — голос Джису был тихим, спокойным, таким ласковым, что вмиг окутал больное сердце в груди Джонхана, и тот почувствовал, как вновь может дышать полной грудью.

— Я? Нравлюсь? За что? — улыбка сама собой растягивалась на его губах, а ладони сильнее сжимали футболку на спине Джису.

— Я ехал сюда совершенно разбитым и уничтоженным. У меня не осталось ничего ни в жизни, ни внутри меня — пустота. А потом появился ты и окружил меня такой заботой, какой я никогда ни от кого не получал, — Джису чуть повернул голову и провёл носом по шее Джонхана, от чего у того по спине пробежали мурашки, и он невольно задрожал. — С тобой я почувствовал себя снова живым, снова стал улыбаться, у меня опять появились цели и разные чувства. Знаешь, когда чёрно-белое кино становится цветным. Это всё ты. И я буду полным идиотом, если потеряю тебя, — Джису опустил голову Хану на плечо, и тот облегчённо выдохнул.

— Никто до тебя не интересовался мной, не пытался узнать меня, сблизиться… Но теперь, когда ты говоришь эти прекрасные вещи, я чувствую себя таким… Особенным.

— Потому что это так и есть, — кошмар отступил, Джонхан буквально физически почувствовал это.

И замер.

— Скажи, — тихо, словно боясь спугнуть внезапную догадку, начал он, — тебе снились кошмары, когда я был рядом с тобой?

— Нет, — Джису мотнул головой, и его волосы защекотали Хану шею.

— А прямо перед тем, как ты просыпался от моих криков? Снились? — затаив дыхание, спросил Джонхан.

— Всё время, что ты не был рядом со мной.

Джонхан замер. Вот оно! Если этот монстр пришёл вместе Джису, значит, он мучает и его тоже. Монстр, которым Джису видит себя самого в своих снах, в своих мыслях. Чудовище, которое он никак не может отпустить.

— Это звучит странно, но… Могу ли я спать с тобой? — Хан смутился, чувствуя, как краснеют и горят его щеки. — Ничего такого, — тут же попытался оправдаться он, — просто мне кажется, что я знаю, как прогнать этого монстра из наших кошмаров, — Джонхан улыбнулся, сильнее прижимая Джису к себе. — Я уверен, что знаю.


	14. Chapter 14

Жизнь с Джису казалась непривычной в начале. Когда Джонхан представлял себе их совместное будущее, его мечты были такими воздушными и нереальными, что напоминали сон, хороший сон. Он не верил во всё происходящее, когда складывал свои вещи в коробки, когда паковал свою одежду, он не верил в это, даже когда они перетаскивали их в новый дом, когда заново расставляли по полкам. Джонхану казалось, что он вот-вот проснётся, когда он под заливистую болтовню Джису готовил их первый ужин; когда с упоением любовался его красивым лицом, пока Су рассказывал о планах, составлял список покупок, наматывая спагетти на вилку, — Джонхан думал, что всё это не могло и не может происходить с ним. Джису смеялся и выглядел таким нереально счастливым, таким непривычно жизнерадостным, что у Джонхана сердце замирало в груди от переполняющей его нежности.

Джису не давил на него, не заставлял его идти против своей воли и желаний, когда Джонхан внезапно занервничал, едва Су засобирался спать. Они засыпали рядом уже множество раз, и Джонхану нравилось просыпаться в его тёплых объятиях, ему нравилось прижиматься к нему, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание, в гулкие удары сердца возле самого уха, нравилось чувствовать себя в безопасности. Рядом с Джису Джонхан ничего не боялся, и когда засыпал, он подсознательно ждал того, что ему приснится не ужасное чудовище, а что-то нежное и тёплое, как бок Су. Но тогда, когда Хан с трепетом следил за каждым движением Джису, пока тот расстилал постель, пока заправлял её в их привезённое с собой постельное бельё, пока переодевался (прямо при нём!) в пижаму, — Джонхан задыхался. Как огромный шаг между прошлым и будущим, который он должен был сделать, но никак не решался.

— Если хочешь, я лягу на полу или посплю на диване… — сказал тогда Джису, и, вероятно, если бы не мысль о том, что он может снова, хотя бы в теории, провести ночь в одиночестве, Джонхан не решился бы сделать этот шаг ещё очень долго.

Он залез в постель и устроился рядом с Джису, и как только ладони его коснулись, обняли и прижали к себе, он почувствовал, как расслабляется, будто пришло внезапное осознание того, что это было самое правильное из всех в его жизни решений — быть с Джису.

— Я хотел сказать тебе, что бесконечно благодарен за всё, что ты делаешь, — внезапно произнёс Джонхан, и Су удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Но разве это не ты — тот, кто буквально по кусочку собрал меня заново? Разве это не я должен говорить тебе подобные вещи? — Джису улыбнулся, когда Джонхан отвёл смущённый взгляд.

— Я чувствовал себя таким потерянным всё это время, ведь я был совсем один, и мне даже не хватило смелости рассказать Сынчолю обо всём, и это съедало меня изнутри… но потом появился ты и ты выглядел в моих глазах таким сильным. Даже не знаю, почему я так решил, но мне показалось, что я тоже должен быть таким же… — Джонхан запнулся, пытаясь успокоить своё бешено стучащее сердце. Джису придвинулся ближе и взял ладонь Джонхана в свою, тут же переплетая их пальцы. Джонхан повернулся набок и прижался щекой к его плечу. — И теперь, рядом с тобой, мне кажется, что я знаю, что такое счастье.

Хан на самом деле никогда не думал об этом раньше: он знал, благодаря Чолю, что такое семья и забота. Он берёг их отношения, как единственное, самое дорогое, что у него было. Он был ему благодарен, и конечно, он любил Сынчоля как человека, который окружил его тем теплом, которого не хватало маленькому мальчику-сироте, как того, кто буквально посвятил ему себя… Но теперь он ощущал совершенно иные чувства. Они заполняли его с головой, заставляли его буквально задыхаться от волнения, от желания больше прикасаться, дольше смотреть, ярче проживать каждое мгновение. Джонхану казалось, что весь мир буквально перевернулся в его глазах и он замечает теперь то, что никогда не видел прежде: множество маленьких родинок на лице и шее Джису, какие у него мягкие и пушистые волосы, как красиво они подчёркивают линию его скул… Джонхан смотрел и не мог оторваться от того, какими притягательными и манящими казались теперь его глаза: его лицо могло оставаться спокойным, ни тени улыбки, но его глаза — они сияли, они буквально улыбались за него. И всё это приводило Джонхана в восторг: целая огромная вселенная, заключённая всего в одном человеке.

— То, что я чувствую, — с дрожью и трепетом в голосе продолжил Хан, — похоже на невероятную радость, словно моя старая мечта исполнилась, но… — в горле пересохло, и Джонхан замолк, сглатывая и собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать: — Но на самом деле о таком я даже не мог и мечтать: что однажды появится кто-то, кто заметит меня, кто заинтересуется мной, кто захочет сблизиться со мной и станет таким важным для меня.

Джису неотрывно смотрел Джонхану в глаза, внимательно слушая, и это заставляло нервничать и волноваться сильнее.

— И я благодарен тебе, что ты открылся мне, хотя мог бы и вовсе не замечать меня… ведь я был чужим человеком. Я благодарен за все те невероятные вещи, которые ты рассказал, которые доверил мне, — Джонхан облизал губы и чуть отвернулся: взгляд Джису был такой пристальный, такой смущающий — это сводило с ума. — И теперь, когда я вижу, каким живым и радостным ты можешь быть, как ты светишься буквально одними глазами, я чувствую, что счастлив… вместе с тобой.

Джонхан замолчал, так и не в силах поднять на Джису свой взгляд. Какое-то время они лежали в тишине, а потом Джису отпустил руку Джонхана и коснулся пальцами его лица.

— Знаешь, я не из тех, кто умеет говорить красивые слова или что-то такое, но я хочу сказать, что ты — причина, по которой я улыбаюсь, малыш, — от последнего слова у Джонхана по спине прокатилась волна мурашек, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. — Это я должен быть благодарен тебе, Сынчолю и самими небесам, что в этот тёмный и ужасный период я внезапно увидел солнце, — Джису повернул лицо Джонхана к себе и снова заглянул в его глаза. Джонхану показалось, что Джису сияет ещё ярче, чем пару секунд назад, и он с таким трепетом, с такой нежностью теперь смотрел на него, что Джонхан думал, что его сердце вот-вот остановится. — Ты такой радостный, такой невероятно позитивный и тёплый, что как бы я ни пытался закрыться, как бы ни хотел спрятаться от всего мира, я не смог противостоять тебе, — Джису улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была самым красивым, что Джонхан, как он думал, видел на свете. — Ты возился со мной, хотя я, если быть честным, тоже был чужим и отнюдь не званым гостем в твоём доме. Ты беспокоился обо мне, ухаживал за мной, был со мной добр и терпелив… И это я тот, кто должен говорить о благодарности.

Джонхан глубоко вздохнул, хватая губами, казалось, последний воздух, и подался вперёд. Губы Джису были тёплыми и мягкими, Джонхан закрыл глаза и поцеловал его. Они уже делали это раньше, но теперь он вкладывал в свой поцелуй все чувства, что переполняли его изнутри. Как ещё несколько минут назад он мог переживать и бояться будущего, если рядом с ним такой человек, как Джису? Как он мог сомневаться, если рядом с ним он ощущал столько всего прекрасного?

***

Когда Джонхан проснулся с утра, в постели больше никого не было. Сначала он испугался, но затем воспоминания о тёплой и спокойной ночи окутали его, заставляя успокоиться. Джису был рядом с ним всю ночь, нежно обнимал, прижимая к себе. Джонхан даже сквозь сон чувствовал, как Су много раз целовал его в затылок, как касался ладонями его лица, убирая растрепавшиеся пряди волос… и мысль о том, как это всё было трепетно и мило, заставила его сердце забиться чаще.

Джонхан ощущал себя влюблённым, настолько влюблённым, что глупая счастливая улыбка не хотела сходить с лица: наоборот, хотелось смеяться, бегать по дому, радостно визжа, и рассказывать всей планете о том, как же это прекрасно — любить кого-то.

На кухонном столе Джонхана ждала записка, нацарапанная на клочке бумаги красивым почерком Джису:

«Мой солнечный зайчик, я ушёл на несколько встреч по поводу работы, буду поздно, не скучай!» — и много маленьких косых сердечек в конце.

Джонхан даже поджал губы, чтобы не заплакать от заполнившей его внезапно нежности. Не скучать? Не скучать было невероятно трудно: хотелось скорее броситься к Джису, зарыться в его объятия и никогда-никогда больше его не выпускать. Как один человек так быстро мог стать целым миром? Джонхан не знал, но не имел ничего против.

Он не был против, включая ноутбук Джису, чтобы поискать в интернете какие-нибудь рецепты, не был против, бегая по ближайшим магазинам в поисках ингредиентов, не был против, аккуратно нарезая овощи, раскладывая всё с ювелирной точностью на тарелке. Конечно, он не был против — у него теперь появился отчётливый смысл собственного существования.

***

Для Джису целый день в поездках показался настоящим адом. Вылезая утром из тёплой постели и заставляя себя выпустить Джонхана из объятий, Джису чувствовал себя ещё большим чудовищем, чем обычно. Он жалел, что календарь не показывал какую-нибудь субботу, когда никакие компании не работают, офисы закрыты, никто не ищет новых сотрудников, чтобы Джису мог всецело посвятить себя Джонхану, не чувствуя при этом угрызения собственной совести.

Он изо всех сил старался быть сосредоточенным, серьёзным, стирая с лица совершенно безумную улыбку, но снова и снова мысленно возвращался к спящему нежному Хану в розовой пижамке. Хотелось встать, резко отодвинув стул, забрать все свои вещи и бросить все эти собеседования к чёртовой матери, чтобы стремглав тут же помчаться домой и зацеловать Джонхана везде, куда только могли дотянуться губы.

Но надо было быть взрослым, ответственным и самостоятельным. Всё это он сделает вечером, ведь такая желанная суббота будет-таки уже завтра.

Один офис за другим выглядел всё более заманчивым и в то же время таким пугающим: условия, распорядки и правила, обязанности — всё так отличалось от того, чему его учили в колледже в далёкой уже теперь Америке. Так много было вещей, с которыми предстояло свыкнуться и смириться, так много всего, что ещё только предстояло узнать… Но Джису был настроен решительно.

Когда последнее собеседование подошло к концу и за спиной Джису закрылись стеклянные двери очередного офиса, он с облегчением выдохнул: теперь домой! Боже, как же долго он об этом мечтал!

Город уже давно окутал вечер, погружая дома в романтичный полумрак, озаряя улицы яркими огнями рекламных баннеров и фонарей, оживляя улочки спешащими с работы прохожими, влюблёнными парочками, идущими на свои свидания, молодёжью, собирающейся кутить до самого утра — всё это не увлекало Джису: его дома ждал Джонхан. Су буквально вприпрыжку бежал к остановке, затормозив лишь на секунду у кондитерского магазина, чтобы купить маленький тортик. В автобусе он с нетерпением то переминался с ноги на ногу, то елозил на сидении, то нервно вглядывался в окно, выискивая указатели, которые бы обозначили, что вот он, уже совсем рядом со своим… домом.

Когда автобус наконец остановился на нужной станции, Джису выпорхнул из него так быстро, что буквально едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги.

«Глупый влюблённый дурак», — думал он, поправляя одежду прямо перед собственной входной дверью.

Стоило ему только повернуть ключ и зайти внутрь, как его тут же окутал аромат свежеприготовленной еды. Он внезапно для самого себя обнаружил, что невероятно проголодался. Разуваясь, он пытался принюхаться и понять, что же Джонхан делал там, на кухне, но никак не мог сфокусироваться.

За спиной раздался топот босых ног, и Джису со спины резко обняли худенькие ручки.

— Я дома, — улыбаясь, произнёс Джису, опуская свои руки поверх чужих и прижимая к себе ещё сильнее.

— Я ждал тебя, — куда-то в его шею выдохнул Джонхан, и это вызвало у Джису целую стаю мурашек, пробежавших по спине.

— Скучал? — глупо было спрашивать с учётом того, как сильно Хан прижимался к нему, пряча в его воротнике отчего-то холодный нос, но Джису хотелось услышать это лично.

— Очень, — так же тихо произнёс Джонхан и повернул голову, упираясь в спину Джису щёчкой. — Я почти закончил ужин, ты, наверное, такой голодный?

У Джису в груди замерло сердце. Когда он был младше, когда в нём ещё бушевали подростковые гормоны и они с Верноном колесили по штатам в поисках чего-то незабываемого, он всегда пытался представить, что же это такое, когда ты возвращаешься домой к любимому человеку? Чтобы как в фильмах: накрыт стол, по красивым тарелкам разложен горячий ужин, тебя целуют, обнимают, тебе так рады! «Каково это?» — думал он. Как может такое происходить в реальной жизни? Его родители были слишком сдержанными до романтики, слишком серьёзными: все их «особенные» ужины были лишь по праздникам, и никогда прежде Джису не чувствовал ничего такого, что сейчас испытывал, стоя на пороге в одном ботинке, обнимаемый нежными тёплыми ладошками ждавшего его весь день Джонхана.

На секунду он даже почувствовал зависть к Сынчолю, что тот жил с этим мальчиком все эти годы, что мог наслаждаться всеми его удивительно прекрасными сторонами и талантами, но зависть исчезла, когда Су осознал — он первый, кого полюбил Джонхан. Он — особенный.

Джису осторожно повернулся в объятиях, тут же ловя взгляд восторженных блестящих карих глаз. Он опустил одну руку Хану на талию, а другой коснулся его щеки, нежно проводя по ней кончиками пальцев. Когда он наклонился к его губам, чтобы поцеловать, то внезапно рассмеялся — от Джонхана пахло едой.

— Что такое? — недоумённо спросил тот, не понимая, почему его так и не поцеловали. — Я что-то сделал не так?

— Нет, — продолжая хихикать, ответил Джису, а затем, присев, обхватил Джонхана за ноги и, на ходу сбросив с ноги ботинок, понёс на кухню. Джонхан пищал, бил его ладошками по спине, сучил длинными ногами, и затих только тогда, когда Су посадил его на кухонный стол.

— Ты просто вкусно пахнешь, и мне хочется тебя съесть, — игриво произнёс Джису, лишь мимолётно касаясь его губ лёгким поцелуем, а затем отстранился и пошёл в сторону накрытого уже стола. — Лучше сначала я наслажусь твоими кулинарными изысками, а потом вернёмся к этому вопросу ещё раз, — Джису обернулся, подмигнул опешившему Хану, а затем направился к раковине, чтобы помыть руки.

— Дурак! — пробурчал Джонхан, беззлобно улыбаясь, и встал рядом, возле плиты, продолжая что-то помешивать в кипящей кастрюле.

Джису брызнул в него водой с пальцев, а затем снова притянул к себе за талию и поцеловал в щёку.

— Не дразни меня, — произнёс он и вернулся к столу.

Всё это было лучше, чем Джису когда-либо видел в кино! Пока они ужинали, Джису не мог перестать смотреть на Джонхана: тот смущённо прятал взгляды в тарелке; его волосы то и дело падали на лицо, заставляя Хана всё время поправлять их, чтобы не лезли в рот; мило улыбался и был таким настоящим, что Джису не верил сам себе. Он даже несколько раз потрогал Джонхана за руку, чем вызвал у того смежную реакцию между удивлением и шоком (Хан даже пару раз уронил палочки на пол!).

Наверное, ужин должен был быть романтичным, но вышел настолько неловким, что Джису пришлось взять тортик и переместиться с Джонханом в более спокойную обстановку у телевизора. Он, к слову, остался у них от прошлых хозяев и выглядел довольно древним, и Джису даже не сразу понял, как его включать.

— Красиво так, — оторвавшись от тортика, в какой-то момент восторженно произнёс Джонхан, когда в шоу, что они смотрели, стали показывать какой-то рейтинг рекламных фотографий. — Я бы тоже так хотел… — он мечтательно закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, закидывая свои длинные ноги Джису на колени и насвистывая мотив игравшей только что песни. — Представь моё прекрасное лицо на афише какой-нибудь клиники пластической хирургии.

Джонхан рассмеялся.

— И почему не попробуешь? — спросил Джису, опуская свои руки на тощие ляжки Хана. — Мне кажется, у тебя получится очень неплохо! — он улыбнулся, а Джонхан, приподнявшись, одарил его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Неправда… — фыркнул он. — Ну какая из меня модель, я на камеру только кривляться умею.

— Да ты даже не пробовал! — Су ухмыльнулся и посмотрел Хану прямо в глаза. — Я почти уверен, что у тебя это выйдет очень круто… — он медленно провёл пальцем по чужой ноге, очерчивая острые коленки, затем повёл им вверх, вдоль бёдер.

С каждой секундой Джонхан напрягался всё больше: его глаза блестели ярче, а руки начали потеть. Он резко вскочил, хватая с дивана подушку, и, замахнувшись, со всей силы ударил Джису по лицу.

— Не смей! — взвизгнул он, делая шаг назад. — Никогда больше не смей так делать! — он выглядел таким испуганным и почти безумным, что у Джису в душе всё в мгновение похолодело.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, — произнёс он, — Хани?

Тот без ответа лишь медленно пятился к двери, сжимая подушку. Стоило Джису приподняться с дивана, чтобы подойти к нему, тот зашипел, бросил в него подушкой и, громко хлопнув дверью, заперся в спальне. Вечер был безнадёжно испорчен… И у Су появилась новая проблема: как успокоить Хана и вернуть его доверие? Он ведь совсем не ожидал, что тот так отреагирует… Или ожидал… Но во всяком случае руки Джису потянулись к Джонхану совсем не преднамеренно, если он и думал о чём-то интимном, то уж точно не собираясь делать это против его воли… А теперь их разделяла толстая дверь, за которой отчётливо различались взволнованные вздохи Джонхана.


	15. Chapter 15

Очередной день встретил Джису пасмурной погодой. С самого утра настроение было какое-то сонное и хмурое: кофе в маленькой турке сбежал, оставляя тёмные, почти чёрные разводы на только вчера отмытой Джонханом белой электрической плите; рисоварка с почти сырым содержимым, жалобно пикнув, выключилась навсегда, а сделанная второпях по случаю испорченного риса яичница пригорела, забытая на кухне. День был испорчен, ещё не начавшись, настроение было на нуле, и даже слово «суббота» на календаре не вызывало радостной улыбки.

Джису одиноко сидел, тыкая обуглившийся кусок яичницы в своей тарелке и ждал, когда Джонхан подаст какие-то признаки жизни. Су так и уснул прошлой ночью на диване, не имея возможности проникнуть в собственную спальню, а также как-то загладить конфликт — Хан упорно молчал с другой стороны двери, и в какой-то момент Джису просто решил его не трогать. И теперь, сидя на кухне, он прислушивался к каждому шороху.

Джонхан, впрочем не торопился. Он сидел на постели и, поджав губы, пытался придумать, как вести себя так, будто всё в порядке и вчерашний конфликт уже забылся сам собой. Не то, чтобы это не имело значения для него, но Хану было стыдно за собственную истерику и резкость — Джису не был ему врагом, и, конечно, не собирался причинять ему вред, — он это понимал, — но то, что произошло, было рефлекторным, не контролируемым. И теперь Джонхан не знал, как себя вести.

Всю ночь он ворочался в постели, изо всех сил пытаясь уснуть. Ему мерещилось, словно Шуа уже поджидает его в темноте за дверцей шкафа, или под кроватью. Джонхану даже казалось, что он слышит его тяжёлое дыхание где-то рядом с собой… Что ещё чуть-чуть и чёртов монстр утянет его в очередной кошмар, но затем из-за двери доносилось сонное бормотание Джису, его чертыхание из-за неудобного дивана, и пугающие миражи рассеивались как дым.

Когда Хан встал с постели и заметил своё измученное невыспавшееся лицо в зеркале, он обречённо вздохнул. Так не может продолжаться, он не должен бояться того, кто прогоняет все его кошмары одним вздохом… Тогда почему же он боится? Почему же он дрожит, не в силах повернуть ручку спальни? Почему не решается спуститься вниз на кухню?

Джонхан вздохнул — он не знал.

Собравшись с силами, он отпер дверь и вышел. В доме было тихо, слишком тихо, и это только сильнее заставляло Хана нервничать.

— Привет, — произнёс он, заходя на кухню. Джису сидел к нему спиной, склонившись над тарелкой.

— Привет, — отозвался он, оборачиваясь на голос. — Ох, ты выглядишь неважно, это из-за меня? — встревоженно произнёс Джису. — Прости, я не хотел…

— Нет, твоей вины в этом нет, — произнёс Хан и подошёл к Су ближе. Он опустил свои руки на его плечи, а затем нежно обнял за шею, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. — Я не ожидал от себя такого, так же как и ты…

— Я должен быть внимательнее, — вздохнул Джису, накрывая руки Джонхана своими. — И это, прости, я немного похулиганил здесь, и, в общем, испортил и кухню, и завтрак…

Джису опёрся щекой о затылок Джонхана, а тот тихо хихикнул в его плечо.

— Совсем ничего не осталось, или я ещё могу спасти положение?

Хан выпрямился и подошёл к холодильнику, по пути разглядывая поле боя на плите.

— Не переживай, я всё исправлю. — Он достал остатки овощей и вчерашнего ужина. На какое-то время Юн отвлёкся, пытаясь сделать из скудных остатков завтрак на двоих, а потом положил всё обратно на столешницу и, вцепившись в неё руками, замер.

Он чувствовал всей спиной, что Джису смотрит на него, и это заставляло всё внутри него трепетать. О чём, чёрт побери, он думал всю ночь? Джису — тот, кто протянул ему руку и вытащил из бесконечной утягивающей его на самое дно трясины. Джису тот, кто помог ему встать на ноги, тогда почему он как дурак пытается избегать его?

Джонхан обернулся и посмотрел на Джису в ответ.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался тот, выпрямляясь и вопросительно приподнимая бровь на своём прекрасном лице.

У Джонхана подкосились колени, и если бы он не держался руками за столешницу, то точно упал бы.

— Ничего, — покачал головой он, а затем внезапно подорвался и бросился к Джису, тут же обнимая его за шею.

— Эй? Хани? — удивлённо и даже немного испуганно спросил Джису, приобнимая Джонхана в ответ и усаживая к себе на колени. — Что с тобой? Я беспокоюсь.

— Я напуган, — тихо прошептал Джонхан, — но я не хочу, чтобы ты отдалялся, не хочу избегать тебя, не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым, — наоборот, я боюсь, что мои нерешительные и импульсивные поступки напугают тебя и ты уйдешь… Мне страшно, что я потеряю тебя, — Хан ещё сильнее сжал Джису в своих объятиях, а тот невесомо поцеловал его в щеку.

— Я не хочу навредить тебе, но не собираюсь никуда уходить, — произнёс спустя какое-то время Джису, поглаживая Хана по спине. — Давай забудем о том, что произошло, и я просто буду осторожен впредь?

Джису попытался отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть Джонхану в глаза, но тот только сильнее стиснул его в своих руках.

— Когда ты рядом, мне ничего не страшно. Меня не мучают кошмары, и я испытываю такое непривычное, неизвестное мне ранее чувство: будто я наконец-то действительно на своём месте… Но я так боюсь всё это испортить, Джису, — Джонхан вздохнул, расцепляя руки, и упёрся ими в плечи Су. Тот с нежностью заглянул в его глаза и тепло улыбнулся, так, что сердце в груди у Джонхана снова трепетно сжалось.

— Нам некуда спешить, и я сделаю для тебя всё, что ты захочешь, лишь бы ты чаще вот так счастливо улыбался, — Джису поднял руку и коснулся щеки Джонхана. Юн даже и не заметил, что как дурак всё это время улыбался в ответ на такую ослепительную улыбку Джису. Он потёрся щекой о его руку.

Так странно, он никогда не испытывал ранее подобных чувств, но теперь ни сколько об этом не жалел, потому что открывать эти потрясающие вещи впервые рядом с Джису — было невероятно приятно. Словно что-то личное, что-то, что есть только у них двоих, недоступное больше никому, — и это делало Джонхана ещё счастливее.

— Я не смогу спасти наш завтрак, но, может, мы пойдём куда-нибудь и поедим там? И погуляем? Есть так много вещей, которые я хотел бы сделать вместе с тобой…

Джису пропустил свои пальцы сквозь волосы Джонхана и притянул того к себе за шею, чтобы следом мягко коснуться его губ.

— Ты невероятный, — произнёс он, оставляя поцелуи не его щеках, зацеловывая всё его лицо. Джонхан засмеялся, пытаясь спрятать лицо в воротнике пижамной рубашки Джису. — И что же это, что бы ты хотел сделать первым?

— Позавтракать! — Джонхан поднялся и вернулся к столешнице, чтобы убрать ещё съедобные продукты обратно в холодильник, а лишнее — выкинуть, и затем вернулся в комнату, чтобы переодеться.

Дождь начал накрапывать, когда они вышли за калитку и уже успели дойти до остановки. Они решили не возвращаться, наивно полагая, что успеют добраться до проспекта и сесть в какой-нибудь из кофеен, но, едва они вошли в небольшую аллею, как дождь буквально затопил их.

Джису схватил было Джонхана за руку, чтобы один из них не упал, пока они будут бежать по скользкому мокрому асфальту, но Хан переплёл их пальцы и потянул его руку на себя.

— Что такое? Мы же промокнем, — удивился Джису, поворачиваясь к замершему посреди дороги Джонхану.

— Поцелуй меня.

Джонхан ещё сильнее сжал руку Су и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

— Прямо сейчас? — удивлённо переспросил Джису, а затем, опешив, замер.

Джонхан стоял перед ним такой счастливый, сияющий, словно луч солнца, пробивающийся сквозь плотные грозовые облака, такой ослепительно-прекрасный, как блестящие в этих лучах капли на траве. Джонхан стоял, держа его за руку, и неотрывно смотрел прямо в глаза — и прекраснее этого, Джису мог поклясться, он никогда раньше не видел. На секунду ему показалось, словно всё это время он существовал в какой-то скорлупе, делающей его мир серым, скучным… пресным, но теперь, глядя на на такого счастливого, мокнущего под проливным дождём Хана, Джису чувствовал, словно он возвращается куда-то в далёкое прошлое. Ему показалось, что он снова видит мир тем шестнадцатилетним парнем, который гонял на мопеде по ночным улицам, проводил ночь на крыше собственного дома, шурша пакетом чипсов и разглядывая звёзды, и любил путешествовать. Теперь этот парень любовался влюблённым лицом счастливого Джонхана. По его лицу, волосам, что липли ко лбу и щекам, одежде ручьями текла вода, но Юну не было до этого никого дела: его мысли всецело занимало только одно — Хон Джису.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня прямо сейчас! И целовал меня потом, всё время, когда бы я этого хотел. Я хочу держать тебя за руку, хочу знать, что ты реальный, а не придуманная мной галлюцинация, — он потянул Су за руку, и тот сделал шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. — Я чертовски сильно люблю тебя! — Закричал Джонхан, и почему-то Джису захотелось смеяться. Голос у Юна был таким звонким, таким тоненьким, словно у маленького котёнка, — это заставило его умилиться.

Джису обхватил Джонхана за талию и нетерпеливо коснулся его губ. До дрожи в собственных пальцах Джису желал стать к Джонхану ещё ближе, всё сильнее сжимая его в своих ладонях.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил он, когда воздуха стало не хватать и они отдалились. Глаза Хана были такие же счастливые и такие же сияющие, и Джису подумал, что, наверное, это лучшее одобрение собственных поступков, что он когда-либо получал.

Когда они добрались до более-менее оживлённой улицы, их одежда была уже мокрой насквозь. Боясь, что Хан может заболеть, Джису затянул его в ближайшее помещение и достал из рюкзака собственный телефон.

— Что ты думаешь искать? — спросил тот, заглядывая Хону через плечо. Су старательно листал карту на наличие ближайших общественных бань.

— Даже если я куплю зонт, мы всё ещё будем мокрыми, а я не хочу провести ближайшие несколько дней сбивая температуру, поэтому нам нужно пойти и погреться… Ну и высушить одежду, — он отметил в навигаторе одну из точек и построил маршрут. — Предлагаю зайти в магазин, купить еды и провести ближайшие несколько часов греясь в бане.

Джонхан только пожал плечами — он бы согласился идти куда-угодно за Джису.

— Мне кажется, ты ориентируешься куда лучше меня… — рассмеялся он, когда они вышли из магазинчика и повернули на одну из пустынных улиц.

— Сынчоль много рассказывал, — пожал плечами Джису.

Когда в его жизни внезапно появился Сынчоль со всеми этими его другими привычками, манерами, жизнью на другом континенте, Джису казалось, что всё это время он жил в стеклянной банке. Он расспрашивал Чоля обо всём, словно ребёнок, впервые открывший книжку с картинками. И теперь, живя здесь, он думал о том, что, как ни крути, появление Сынчоля было знаковым событием в его жизни.

Кто знает, в какой клинике он коротал бы дни сейчас, не сбеги он к своему другу на другой конец Земли?

В бане народу было совсем немного, и, заняв отдалённый угол, относительно скрытый от всех, Джонхан и Джису развалились на больших мягких подушках. Сухая одежда приятно касалась кожи, а тёплый воздух обволакивал и утягивал в дрёму. Джонхан сел ближе к Джису и опустил свою голову ему на плечо, переплетая их оказавшиеся рядом руки.

— Ни о чем подобном я не мог раньше и мечтать, — тихо прошептал он, потеревшись носом о ещё немного влажную и прохладную шею Су.

— О завтраке в сауне? — рассмеялся Джису и получил от Хана тычок в бок.

— Нет, о чём-то столь же уютном и прекрасном, как твоё общество, — спокойно ответил Джонхан.

Сердце Су замерло и ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Джонхан так открыто говорит подобные вещи. Весь его опыт в отношениях ограничивался Верноном, а тот был на редкость скуп на какое-либо проявление своих чувств. Касания, поцелуи — всё, что позволял себе Чхве, а вот такие откровения были у них редкостью. Если честно, они вообще раньше мало обсуждали свои чувства, просто отдавали друг другу всё, что было и всё. Тогда, давно, казалось, что этого достаточно. А теперь, слушая о том, как Джонхан открывает перед Джису целый мир, целую огромную вселенную в своей душе, Джису понятия не имел, как должен себя вести. Это казалось ему чем-то невероятно важным, хрупким, что стоило особенно сильно беречь, и он буквально трепетал внутри, впитывая каждое слово Хана.

— Твоё появление изменило мою жизнь, — стараясь контролировать собственный голос, прошептал Джису.

— А твоё — мою, — так же тихо ответил Хан.

Какое-то время они молчали. Джису оглаживал мягкую кожу на руке Джонхана, вырисовывая узоры на ней своим большим пальцем, а Джонхан, прикрыв глаза, прислушивался к размеренному сердцебиению Су.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, — спустя время снова произнёс он. Джису ничего не ответил, только сильнее сжал его ладонь и мягко поцеловал его затылок.

С Джонханом было легко. Он смеясь рвал пакеты с чипсами, кормя ими Джису с рук. Играл с ним в глупые игры, в которые безбожно обыгрывал неумеющего играть Джису, и с чувством переполняемой его за себя гордости, получал свои «законные» призы. Джису не был против, потому что условия были приятны и ему: он нежно дарил Джонхану объятия, массировал его плечи, ножки и целовал, целовал, целовал. Это было что-то такое невероятно трепетное, что он не мог представить себе, даже читая любовные романы для девочек из маминой библиотеки.

— Знаешь, — в какой-то момент произнёс Джонхан. Закуски уже были съедены, мусор выкинут, и теперь, спрятавшись от посторонних глаз за колонной, они лежали в обнимку прямо на полу, — мне грустно лишь одно: что тебя не было в моей жизни раньше. — Хан прикрыл глаза и удобнее устроил затылок на груди Джису. — В моей жизни, оказывается, было так много вещей, которые я бы хотел разделить с тобой. Вроде, знаешь, своих успехов в учёбе, прочитанных интересных книг или, быть может, мнением о фильмах…

Джису запустил пальцы в его волосы и немного растрепал.

— Я счастлив, что наши пути пересеклись. Конечно, обстоятельства определённо не те, о которых стоит мечтать, и за плечами много печальных воспоминаний… Но, — Су на мгновение замолчал, рассматривая подрагивающие от моргания реснички Хана, а потом улыбнулся и продолжил: — Ты стал такой важной частью моей жизни, что я и представить не могу её теперь без тебя. Вроде как Земли не бывает без Солнца, — Джонхан звонко рассмеялся, а затем прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не мешать другим посетителям своим шумом.

Он перевернулся на живот и заглянул игриво Джису в глаза.

— Да ты, однако, романтик, Хон Джису! — он сложил руки на его груди и опустил на них голову. — Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом хмуром парне-эмо, что не так давно внезапно материзовался в моем саду, живёт такой весьма искусный пикап-мастер, — Джонхан хмыкнул, а Джису закатил глаза.

— Я пытался, — произнёс он, обеими руками обнимая хихикающего Хана.

— Просто я не привык такое слышать, — произнёс Юн какое-то время спустя, когда эмоции стихли. — Джису, ты замечательный человек, и я с каждым днём восхищаюсь тобой все сильнее. Так можно вообще?

Юн вытянул одну руку и прикоснулся ей к лицу Джису.

— Конечно, со мной всю жизнь был Сынчоль, и я счастлив, что он существует, и что возился со мной, но… — Хан вздохнул, проводя кончиками пальцев по скуле Су. — Но я никогда не чувствовал себя так же свободно с ним. Да, конечно, он — мой лучший друг, моя единственная семья, и мы знаем друг друга больше, чем кто-либо, но с тобой… Я будто другой, более живой и настоящий. — Лицо Хана стало вмиг серьёзным, и он приподнялся, заглядывая Джису в глаза. — Я не знал, что можно так сильно быть привязанным к кому-то, что можно так сильно скучать, когда кто-то ушёл всего на минуту, что может быть так страшно от расставания… Знаешь, я ужасно испугался, когда ты заговорил про переезд: я боялся, что ты исчезнешь из моей жизни, и она снова станет такой же одинокой и несчастной… Ты, — Хан затих, поджав губы и чуть отвёл взгляд. Он заправил прядь волос Джису за ухо, а тот на это внезапно издал звук похожий на мурлыкание… И от этого Джонхан ощутил себя таким крошечным, таким беспомощным: он был так сильно смущён собственными словами и действиями, но в тоже время так счастлив говорить их. — Ты не был лучом солнца, нет, — скорее мрачной тучей, — но впервые рядом с тобой я стал задумываться о действительно важных вещах. О своей жизни… Ты помог мне преодолеть множество собственных страхов, показал, что такое чувства и позволил мне влюбиться в тебя… — Джонхан снова повернул голову и посмотрел Джису в глаза. — Могу ли я быть более счастливым от того, что ты ответил мне взаимностью?

Джису улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову.

— И это меня ты назвал романтиком, — он покачал головой и сильнее прижал Джонхана к себе. — Жизнь, которую я оставил — была адом. Но теперь у меня есть новая, с красивым домом, садом, полная новых знакомств и очаровательного бойфренда, который и стал причиной того, что я вообще все эти вещи вокруг себя заметил. Мы квиты, и я тоже люблю тебя, — Джису приподнялся и поцеловал Джонхана.

Какое-то время они просто молча лежали на полу, а потом Джонхан заворочался.

— Я думал, что ты заснул, — пробормотал Су, разрывая объятия и смотря на взъерошенного Юна перед собой.

— Я внезапно понял, что хочу веселиться! — провозгласил он и поднялся.

— Ох, в самом деле? — наигранно удивился Джису, но никуда вставать не спешил.

— Наша одежда должна была высохнуть, и, даже если дождь ещё идёт, я хочу показать тебе столько разных развлечений, пока ты не вышел на работу и не стал хмурым и скучным офисным рабом!

Джонхан протянул его за руку и потащил за собой.

И этот день был невероятным. Он стал буквально самым особенным из всех дней, что были у Джису за прошедший год, два, а, может, и за всю жизнь. Они перебегали от одного магазина к другому, прячась под их небольшими навесами; много смеялись, корчили друг другу рожи сквозь мокрые стекла; купили смешные парные зонты с супер героями; поиграли в игровые автоматы в торговом центре, а затем с котятами в кото-кафе; покормили уток у реки, а после долго бросали по воде камушки, соревнуясь, кто дальше. На самом деле Джису совершенно не хотел соревноваться с Ханом в чем-либо, но его азартность и горящие глаза были такими заразительными, что, когда они уже валялись на земле, пытаясь вырвать друг у друга найденный в траве особо плоский камешек, Джису поймал себя на мысли, что хочет всегда быть для Джонхана тем, кто будет заставлять его так звонко и счастливо смеяться.

А затем рисунки на асфальте забытыми кем-то мелками, пончики и жареные сосиски, на ходу купленные у уличной торговки, глупые гадания по руке, парные браслеты из странных ниток, совершенно мерзкий чай и закат, встречный на крыше одной из высоток.

Джису чувствовал себя счастливым просто от того, что может позволить себе почувствовать все это. Джонхан сидел рядом, опустив голову ему на плечо, и перебирал его пальцы своими.

— Этот день потрясающий, — произнёс он, когда солнечные бордовые лучи красиво запереливались на стеклянном фасаде здания напротив.

— Это ты — потрясающий, — ответил Джису и поцеловал его в висок. — Мы не делали ничего особенного, но мне кажется я в жизни не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сегодня.

Джонхан ничего не ответил, но тоже сжал их сцепленные пальцы сильнее.

Домой они вернулись уже когда стало совсем темно. С непривычки они долго пытались нащупать выключатели, споткнулись о собственные не до конца распакованные вещи, а затем просто без сил завалились на кровать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отнёс меня в душ, но это будет жестоко просить об этом, потому что мне кажется, что ты еле дышишь, — произнёс Джонхан, поворачиваясь на бок, и разглядывая умиротворённое лицо Джису. Тот прикрыл глаза и просто наслаждался горизонтальным положением.

— Я отнесу тебя на край света, но через пять минут, — ответил он и резко обхватил звонко рассмеявшегося Хана поперёк талии и притянул к себе.

Джису пошёл в душ первым. Прохладная вода взбодрила и привела мысли в форму. На какой-то момент он даже потерял счёт времени, просто наслаждаясь тем, как она мягко стекает по его телу, а мысли тем временем такие чистые-чистые, полные только хороших, пришедших за этот день воспоминаний. А затем, он снова пришёл в себя, вспоминая, что вообще-то он в доме не один.

Джису вышел из душа, замотавшись в полотенце, и направился в спальню, коря себя за то, что Джонхан за это время, наверное, уже уснул.

Но нет. Конечно, Юн все ещё лежал там, где Джису его оставил, но он совсем не спал, наоборот — его лицо было таким хитрым, что Джису даже опешил.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — сощурившись, спросил Су.

— Жду, когда ты возьмёшь меня на ручки, — обыденным тоном выдал Хан… и Джису рассмеялся.

Конечно же, он подошёл ближе к кровати, и конечно, он поднял Хана на руки. Также бережно он опустил его на пол в ванной.

— Чудо, а не жизнь, — услышал он, когда уже закрывал за собой дверь.

В спальню Джонхан вернулся сам. Чуть побродив по комнате, он натянул на себя светлые пижамные штаны, сброшенные возле кровати ещё утром, и, завязав лёгкий бантик из ленточек, заозирался, выискивая среди нескончаемого количества вещей повсюду свои майки.

— Да возьми мою, — произнёс Джису, переключая песню в ноутбуке, и повернулся к нему на кровати… И в этот момент он словно потерял дар речи. Хан, был так близко, а его оголённые плечи легко вздрагивали, когда с не до конца высушенных волос на них стекали капельки воды.

Джису глубоко вздохнул и, не поворачивая головы, нашарил рукой своё полотенце. Он встал с кровати и накинул его Джонхану на голову, вынуждая слегка нагнуть шею и обернуться.

— Ты чего? — спросил он, хлопая ресницами.

А Джису не знал, что ответить… Он лишь неотрывно смотрел на влажные губы, на каплю стекающую по шее, на оголённые хрупкие плечи… Он на мгновение потерял последнюю связь с разумом и, обхватив Джонхана поперёк талии, притягивая к себе, жадно поцеловал. И это был другой поцелуй… Более страстный, чем в прошлый раз, более чувственный… Полотенце вмиг упало на пол, а Хан робко сжал между пальцами тонкую ткань футболки Джису, отвечая на поцелуй.

Хон был нежным, обращаясь с Ханом, словно с хрупкой фарфоровой куклой, но только руки тряслись в предвкушении, и пальцы дрожали от нетерпения дотронуться до столь желанного существа.

Джонхан смотрел на него, боясь оторваться. Стоило ему на мгновение прикрыть глаза, утопая в удовольствии от жарких прикосновений, как начинало казаться, что Су может исчезнуть, раствориться, превращаясь в очередной сон, и забыться поутру… Но Хон был рядом, ласкал его тело, скользил губами вдоль его шеи, спускаясь к ключицам и слегка щекоча нежную кожу своим дыханием. Он оставлял багровые засосы на его шее, тяжело вбирая воздух…

Джонхану показалось, что он сходит с ума, когда Джису быстрым движением стянул с себя футболку, а уверенные пальцы уже развязывали ленты на его домашних брюках. Хан не сдерживал себя, скользя пальцами смуглой коже рук Джису, замирая на предплечьях, очерчивая рельефные мышцы. Его мелко трясло, казалось, он ещё держится на ногах только благодаря огромным усилиям и поддержке Су. Теряясь ладонями в волосах на затылке Хона, Джонхан всё ждал очередной жестокости, которая сопутствовала таким ситуациям… Но, ощущая ту трепетность и в то же время силу, с которой Джису прижимал его к себе ближе, Хан снова и снова прикасался своими губами к его и практически терял рассудок, забывая обо всём. Он даже не заметил, как неспешно они оба переместились на кровать.

От поцелуев горели искусанные губы, жар разливался по всему телу, словно тягучий горячий воск. В стекло где-то за занавесками чётким ритмом бился дождь, создавая музыкальный аккомпанемент и скрывая гулкие звуки машин и чьи-то звонкие крики в соседнем доме… Этот дождь словно невидимым куполом окутал этот хрупкий мир в этой маленькой комнате, оставляя их двоих наедине, создавая ещё более романтичную и чувственную обстановку.

Хан тяжело задышал, ощутив прикосновения горячих пальцев там, где ещё мгновение назад находилась лёгкая ткань его любимых домашних штанов. Пальцы Джису двигались медленно, словно издеваясь, растягивая мгновения в часы, в вечность, оставляя после себя горячие следы на коже. Юну казалось, что, если бы на него вылили ведро воды, он бы весь зашипел, и там, где его тела касались сильные руки с озорными пальцами, уже давно бессовестно поглаживающими его бедра, пошёл бы пар.

— Я аккуратно, — прошептал хриплым от возбуждения голосом Джису, касаясь бёдер Хана и неспешно двигаясь пальцами к его ягодицам.

Тот вздрогнул и испуганно захлопал ресницами. Хон замер и успокаивающе провёл другой рукой по щеке Джонхана, боясь, что его сейчас снова оттолкнут, ударят, на него снова будут кричать… Но в этот раз Юн был готов довериться ему, а потому не сделал ничего и, выдохнув, снова попытался расслабиться.

Джису достал из ящика тумбочки им же спрятанную там пачку презервативов и тюбик жирного крема и, снова коснулся ягодиц Юна. Тот резко вдохнул и рефлекторным движением схватился за его руку, но, встретившись взглядом с двумя блестящими чёрными зрачками, сглотнул и снова опустился на простыню.

Джису все делал неторопливо, стараясь уловить любой вздох, любое движение Хана, чтобы понять, что тот чувствует. Он сам опасался каждого своего движения. Любой вздох, любой полустон, слетавший с губ Джонхана, заставлял Джису волноваться так, будто у него это тоже было впервые. И ведь, черт возьми, действительно было: Джонхан такой хрупкий — и внутри и снаружи, — словно бабочка дрожал под его руками, почти не дышал. Джису в жизни никогда не нервничал так, как в этот момент.

Он наклонился и коснулся губ Джонхана. Су надеялся, что даря ему наслаждение от этих сладких, словно мёд, поцелуев, жадно сминая его губы, очерчивая их чёткие края языком, он сможет его отвлечь от мыслей, от воспоминаний, грызущих его изнутри.

— Я буду осторожным, — прошептал он так тихо, что у Джонхана всё сжалось в тугой комок внутри. И спустя секунду он буквально поперхнулся собственным вдохом, потому что нога Джису, скользнувшая между его собственных, приятно надавила на его возбуждение, но Хан всё равно задрожал от накатившего его чувства страха.

Су напрягся и заглянул в его глаза.

— Всё в порядке? — снова прошептал он и Хан задрожал ещё сильнее, с каждой секундой возбуждаясь от его голоса всё больше… И одновременно боясь собственных реакций. Он понятия не имел, что с ним происходит, но вместо ответа лишь кивнул. — Если что-то не так — скажи мне. Я же не животное: одно слово, и я всё прекращу. — Снова произнёс Джису и мазнул губами по влажной щеке Джонхана.

Джонхан громко выдохнул, снова пытаясь расслабиться. Он запрокинул голову назад, опуская её на холодную ткань подушки, а Джису взял вторую и подложил её снизу, чуть приподнимая узкие бедра Хана — весь процесс пришлось начинать сначала.

И снова пальцы, скользящие по бёдрам между ягодиц и проникающие глубоко внутрь… И только тогда, когда Джонхан громко застонал, застонал так пошло и страстно, что сам покраснел, стесняясь своего бесстыдства, Джису понял, что может перейти на следующий этап. А Юн не мог поверить, что позволил Су делать с собой что-то подобное… Он боялся этого и безумно, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев, до ярких звёздочек в закрытых глазах, желал. Он хотел притянуть Джису всего к себе, обхватив его руками и ногами, почувствовать его всем телом.

Их выдохи с каждой секундой учащались всё сильнее. Джонхан лихорадочно водил руками по предплечьям Джису, груди, животу, размазывая по тёмной коже капли пота, каждым прикосновением заставляя Хона невольно стонать и ускоряться, и расстроенно выдыхал, когда тот замирал хотя бы на мгновение, чтобы перевести дух. Хан даже не заметил, когда сам стал двигаться навстречу, чуть приподнимаясь и покачивая бёдрами, и только в свете фонаря за окном можно было различить красивую, слегка жадную улыбку на губах Джису.

Их тела двигались плавно, словно в танце, переплетаясь друг с другом и оставляя на стене чёткие тени, в точности повторяющие их движения, и это казалось ещё более возбуждающим, как будто они следили и подглядывали за кем-то другим…

Но им было не до просмотра танцев теней и не до бликов дождевых капель на стекле… не до пошлых звуков в комнате - все чувства будто скопились в тугой комок, плавно пульсирующий вместе с кровью по венам. И, утопая в густой вязи звуков и новых, неведанных доселе ощущений, беззащитно-счастливый Джонхан на какое-то мгновение потерял себя и связь с реальным миром. Его дыхание остановилось, по позвоночнику прошёл электрический разряд, искрами рассыпаясь перед глазами, и он не сразу понял, что это всё… Тягучая сладкая истома захватила его, благодаря частому дыханию Джису над ухом, отрывистым словам и сильным рукам, ласкающим его.

Джису остановился лишь тогда, когда Хан прогнулся в спине, громко застонав, заполняя этим томным и протяжным звуком всю спальню, проникая им в щели, путаясь в занавесках; когда Джонхан сжал пальцы на ногах и выпустил из напряжённых ладоней белоснежную хлопковую простынь, ещё недавно идеально покрывавшую постель и смятую теперь; когда Хан опустился всем телом на постель, сжимая Джису внутри себя, тяжело дыша и прикрыв веки.

Су поймал пересохшими губами капельку пота на шее Джонхана, тягуче стекающую по утончённой шее, выдохнул его имя едва шевелящимся языком, двинулся в последний раз и отпустил его, падая рядом на влажные смятые простыни.

За окном по стеклу бил дождь, расслабляя и создавая атмосферу спокойствия и умиротворения, а Джонхан… Он, сладко причмокнув губами, слушал, как бьётся у Джису в груди его горячее сердце, и утопал в его руках, которым теперь доверял всего себя, безоговорочно и искренне.


	16. BONUS

_ночью тебя ломает слепая боль,  
ты по кровати мечешься в полусне.  
душу твою опять раздирает вдоль.  
только Он шепчет: «милый мой, монстров нет!»  
только Он шепчет, встряхивая тебя,  
тихо и властно: «этот кошмар — прошёл»;  
голос дрожащий, тени и крик дробя,  
шепчет опять,  
что «всё будет хорошо».  
 **©** der Niederlage **(немного исправленный)**  
_

Когда Джонхан проснулся среди ночи, ему на мгновение показалось, что Джошуа где-то рядом. Он боялся открыть глаза, покрываясь от страха мурашками, и ждал, что вот-вот, тот прошипит ему в самое ухо очередную мерзость, снова окунет его в пучину и так еще не забытых страхов.

Когда рядом раздался шелест, Хан зажмурился и с такой силой стиснул зубы, что те на секунду даже свело. Жалкое напоминание, что он еще живой… Как вдруг чья-то рука легла ему на талию и с силой притянула к чему-то теплому, мягкому и такому успокаивающему.

Сердце пропустило удар, и Джонхан всё вспомнил. Джису. Рядом с ним был Джису: не мерзкий страшный монстр с горящими глазами, а причмокивающий губами и смотрящий на него едва открывающимися глазами сонный Джису. Джису, который несколько часов назад покрывал всё его тело жадными поцелуями; который прижимал его к себе так сильно и горячо, что Джонхану казалось, что от переполняющих чувств у него в груди взорвется сердце; Джису, который вернул Джонхану веру в то, что в этой жизни может быть что-то, кроме страха, одиночества и ненависти к собственному Я… Джису, который подарил ему самые потрясающие на свете чувства, показав, каким на самом деле удивительным может быть мир.

— Малыш, ты весь дрожишь, — промычал этот самый Джису, еще сильнее притягивая Хана к себе. — Ты в порядке?

Джонхан почувствовал, как на смену страху внутри него приходит затопляющее всё собой чувство необъятной любви к этому человеку.

— Мне показалось, что мне приснился кошмар, — признался Джонхан. Он не боялся уже ровным счетом ничего: ни Джошуа, ни собственного прошлого, ни даже природных катаклизмов, которые могли начаться на планете. В этот момент, пока Джису тепло прижимал его к себе, Хана не беспокоило ничего, только его горячее дыхание и нежные руки.

— Я здесь, тебе ничего не угрожает — это всего лишь сон, — утешил его Джису, подаваясь вперед и мягко целуя. Он обхватил его обеими руками, помогая удобнее устроиться на собственной груди, а потом прошептал, целуя в макушку: — Пока я рядом — тебе нечего бояться: ни один монстр не осмелится причинить тебе вред, даже я… — он закрыл глаза, пряча улыбку в волосах Джонхана, а тот в свою очередь, потерся щекой о его грудь.

— Это был лишь секундный испуг, — попытался оправдаться он, — я в порядке.

Проваливаясь в сон снова, он почувствовал, как Джису, поцеловал его в висок.

***

Когда Джонхан проснулся снова, в постели он был один. Откуда-то снизу доносилась задорная музыка и веселый смех. Джонхан растянулся на кровати и сладко потянулся. Всё произошедшее ночью казалось ему чем-то таким далеким, нереалистичным, и в тоже время таким невероятно значимым и дорогим.

А затем набежало смущение. Смущение от всего того, что произошло с ними вчера в этой комнате, в этой самой постели. Все эти удивительные вещи, что Джонхан позволил Джису сделать. Пунцовый румянец всё ярче раскрашивал щеки, по мере того, сколько невероятных подробностей удавалось вспомнить Джонхану из прошедшей ночи.

У них был секс, и, черт возьми, он был потрясающим.

Хан аккуратно поднялся с постели, натягивая на себя пижаму, и медленно прокрался к двери. Шум снизу явно давал понять, что они с Су дома не одни, но громкая музыка мешала определить кто именно был этим внезапным гостем в их обители.

Джонхан тихо открыл дверь и прокрался к лестнице, ведущей в гостиную. Голоса стали громче и отчетливее: кто-то очень энергичный и говорливый, эмоционально рассказывал, развалившись на их диване, о чем-то, что Джонхан (из-за слишком быстрой речи) разобрать не мог.

На секунду Джонхан замер, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он этого парня где-либо, а затем плюнул и спустился вниз.

Три пары любопытных глаз тут же уставились на него.

— Доброе утро, малыш, — произнес Джису, тепло улыбаясь ему. Он стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку двери, и сжимал в руках чашку.

— Джонхан! — вслед ему тоже слишком резво для столь раннего времени воскликнул Сынчоль.

— Привет, — незнакомый мальчик улыбнулся, и тут же подорвавшись с места, подошел к Хану. — Меня зовут Квон Сунён, я так много слышал о тебе, ты такой миленький! Божечки, какие щечки, — затараторил он, и Джонхан испуганно уставился сквозь него на своих друзей, на Джису.

— Здрасте… — робко произнес он, вырываясь из цепких ручек Сунёна и направляясь прямиком в объятия Хона.

— Джонхан, я не мог не познакомить вас, поэтому пришел прямиком сюда, — начал Сынчоль. Джонхан развернулся в руках Су и посмотрел на друга. — Мы с Хоши теперь встречаемся… Со вчерашнего вечера.

Джонхан нахмурился, а затем перевел взгляд на ярко улыбающегося мальчика рядом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — начал он, обращаясь к нему, — что ты — Хоши?

Тот активно закивал в ответ и заулыбался пуще прежнего.

Джонхан зажмурился и прикрыл рукой лицо.

— Что такое? — встревоженно спросил Сынчоль.

Джонхан вздохнул, а затем рассмеялся.

— Идиот, ты не мог говорить мне прямее? — спустя время и чуть успокоившись произнес он. — Всё это время, я думал, что Хоши — это она. Девушка. Черт, Сынчоль…

Джису рядом с ним, все это время, встревоженно наблюдавший за истерикой своего возлюбленного, прыснул, а Сынчоль только фыркнул.

— Я не виноват, что ты такой глупый… — сказанное не было обидным — старший улыбался, но Джонхан все равно одарил его хмурым взглядом.

— Просто ты такой себе рассказчик.

Атмосфера быстро наладилась, и уже через несколько минут Джонхан поймал себя на том, что сам смеется над шутками Сунёна, что они обсуждают Сынчоля, и что он совершенно не чувствует себя потерянным и лишним.

Он заворочался в объятиях и еще сильнее прижался спиной к Су. Джонхан был молод, глуп и неопытен в отношениях, но Джису просто сделал его счастливым.


End file.
